I Knew You Were Trouble When You Walked In
by BonesFan447
Summary: What would happen if Brennan and Booth met in high school? Will 9 murders spell trouble for Brennan and Booth? Will their relationship crash and burn, or will it be the perfect disaster? B&B, the high school years. (AU)
1. Maybe It's Fate

_**What if Brennan and Booth met in high school? How would they meet? Well, you're about to read my take on it! It may be a bit boring in the beginning, but I promise, it will get better in time! **_

_** Enjoy! **_

* * *

Temperance Brennan lay awake in her bed. She turned to look at the clock. It was almost 5 am and her alarm would go off 13 minutes.

"Why even bother... I'll be too nervous to sleep anyways." It was the first day of high school and even Brennan was nervous.

"I've never been this nervous in my life! Why am I so nervous? It's only high school." Her daydream was interrupted by the booming sound of her name being called from downstairs.

"TEMPERANCE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" It was her foster dad, Dave calling her for breakfast. She was finally placed in a home with parents who never hurt her physically or emotionally. She was finally content.

"COMING DAVE!" She finished brushing her hair and putting her clothes on and rushed down the stairs.

"Good morning Temperance." He greeted her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning Dave. Where's Lynn?"

"She's downstairs. She'll be up in a moment." There was a brief moment of silence as Dave turned around to serve breakfast.

"So Temperance, are you excited for your first day of high school?"

"Yes, and also a bit nervous, which is odd for me. I'm never nervous!" Just as Dave was about to reply, Lynn bounded up the stairs and joined them.

"Good morning sweetheart! You seem anxious! A little nervous for your first day in high school?" Lynn planted a kiss on Temperance's forehead as she sat next to her at the table.

"Yeah, a little... This isn't typical behavior for me. It's an odd feeling."

"I know sweetie. I remember being in high school and the anxiousness the first day brings. It'll be fine, don't you worry. Do you have any classes with Angela?"

"We have every class together but art, math, and science. She'll basically be with me all day, thank goodness."

"I'm glad to hear that!"

"I have a few classes with Hodgins as well. He's in the two classes Angela and I aren't in together. He's in my math class and study hall."

"You'll have someone else! I'm so happy you won't be alone today." Temperance glanced at the clock.

"I have to go, Lynn."

"Oh no, no! I'll drive you honey. You don't have to take the bus." She smiled at her foster mom.

"Thanks Lynn."

"Of course." With that, Temperance launched up the stairs and grabbed her backpack out of her room, fixed her makeup and clothes, and then bolted back down to the main floor.

She walked out to the Mercedes and got in the front seat. They backed out of the driveway and made their way to school. As they drove past the house, Temperance looked out of her window feeling oddly sad.

* * *

They arrived at Riverside High in less than 10 minutes. She got out of the car after thanking Lynn for driving her and Angela greeted her immediately after.

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela ran towards Brennan and embraced her.

"Hey Ange!"

"Bren, I know you're gonna think I'm crazy, but I saw this guy and oh my god he's coming this way!" Seeley Booth. Football jock, sophomore, and probably the hottest guy in school.

"Hey, are you new here?" Seeley was talking to Temperance.

"I'm new to the school, yes."

"Why don't you let me show you around?" She looked to Angela who began nodding profusely in approval. She smiled at her friend's anxiousness.

"Sure."

"Alright then, let's go." They entered the building and began to walk down the hallways at a moderate pace. After a few moments of silence, Seeley began to spark some conversation.

"What's your name?"

"Temperance. Temperance Brennan."

"Temperance is a beautiful name."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, it suits you. Both you _and _your name are beautiful." Temperance felt herself blush at the compliment. Nobody has ever been this nice to her before. Not even Angela, which surprised her.

"Thank you." She smiled. He silently reached over and held her hand in his. Temperance felt herself become even redder than she already was. She knew she liked him. He knew he liked her. They turned and walked down another hall and began to chat a bit more as they held hands.

"What classes do you have? They mix freshman and sophomores here. Maybe we'll have some classes together."

"I hope we do! That would be a lot of fun!" They found a dimly lit corridor and sat on the floor next to each other as they pulled out their schedules.

"We have almost every class together!" Temperance found herself filled with glee knowing she had so many classes with this 'Seeley Booth'. As she turned to face him, they both noticed the small distance between them. They both found themselves leaning in closer and closer to each other. Starling them, the bell rang.

"Is that the bell signaling we need to be in class?" Temperance silently hoped it wasn't so she could spend more time with him.

"Basically... They're not too strict on that for the first week though." He got up and helped Temperance up as well.

"Walk with me?" Temperance felt odd asking Seeley this, but he just smiled.

"Of course I will." Seeley helped Temperance up and they held hands on the way to the classroom. Temperance began to notice a pattern with Seeley. He enjoyed holding hands. Or maybe it was just with her. She wasn't sure, but she knew one thing; he was attracted to her.

"Can we try to sit together in every class? I know that seems a little crazy, but..." He looked at Temperance with some sincerity in his facial expression.

"It isn't crazy, Temperance. I think I'd like that." They arrived to their homeroom just as he finished his sentence. With great sadness, they let go of the other's hand. They found two empty seats right next to each other at a two-person science table. Temperance felt an oddly satisfying sensation move throughout her body as she remembered the way Seeley had said her name. Temperance... Temperance... She couldn't stop listening to the way he said her name. Temperance... Suddenly startled by the voice coming from the front of the room, the voice of Seeley Booth in her mind began to fade away.

"Good morning class! I hope you like who you're sitting next to because you'll be science partners for the entire year! If you don't know each other that well, feel free to take this time and say hello!" Both Temperance and Seeley felt themselves smile. Seeley reached over and held her hand again. Her sparkling eyes locked with his as she began to smile. Temperance began to think to herself,

"This is going to be an amazing year."

* * *

_**Uh oh! Budding romance alert! I wonder what Angela will think about this...**_ _**Some drama will ensue**_ _**in the next few chapters along with the introduction of a few more characters essential to this story and well awaited plot twist! Anxious to see what is it? I bet you are. You may not expect it either. You are warned. Please review and let me know what you'd like to see in the next few chapters! Thanks for reading this guys! **_


	2. With You, I Feel Again

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking a bit long to update. We just got back into school after winter break on Thursday the 3rd so now I'll have an update pattern. I have to update on weekends now and also any days off we have. I hope that's okay with you all. Even though I have a lot of studying and responsibilities, I want to update at least once every weekend! If I can update more than once a weekend, I will! I hope to get another update in tomorrow since I've been working on more than one chapter at a time! Be on the lookout tomorrow! On another note, I'm glad everyone liked the first chapter! Thank you all for such kind reviews! This chapter contains basically the rest of the day. I hope you all like it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Temperance and Seeley walked out of the science classroom relieved they didn't have to listen to the annoying stories of summer vacations for a few minutes.

"That was really pointless."

"I agree! Why must people brag about everything? People don't necessarily want to know everything they want to tell!"

"At least we have 5 minutes of passing time to relax..."

"Where are we going next? Math?" Seeley pulled out his schedule and took a quick glance at it.

"Yup, Math. It's just down that hall." He pointed to the right of them.

"Shall we?" He held out his arm.

"We shall." She accepted his arm and they began walking in the direction of the classroom together.

They entered the room to the teacher sitting at her desk with her feet crossed on it, playing on her phone. Temperance and Seeley exchanged looks before sitting at an empty two-person table. More people began to arrive a few minutes later and the volume went from virtually silent to excessively loud. About 15 minutes after class should've began, the teacher finally put her phone down and got up from her position at her desk.

"Alright, alright, settle down." The class gradually began to get quieter.

"I hope you like your seats, because they're permanent for the entire year, unless I have to move you, which I doubt will have to happen." The teacher looked at several groups of students including Temperance and Seeley. The teacher looked to be about 28 to Temperance and acted very immature for her age.

"Well, for the hour I guess you can just talk to your table partner. I'm not getting anything started today." She walked lazily back to her desk and resumed playing on her phone and put her feet back on the desktop.

"Another pointless hour... Just what we need... Well I guess we can get to know each other a bit better."

"That sounds like a good way to spend the hour."

"Great! Well, Temperance, do you know what you'd like to study in college?"

"Cultural and forensic anthropology. Anthropology is the study of humankind and their development, society, and cultures. I'd love to work at the Jeffersonian Institution in DC."

"That sounds very interesting!"

"It is! I'd rather not work with flesh. I'd prefer bone."

"So that's your thing?"

"I guess you could say that. Yes."

"I think I'll call you that from now on."

"What? Bones?"

"Yeah! It's a cute nickname!"

"I've never really had a nickname before."

"Well, there you go Bones. You're first nickname!" Temperance laughed.

"So Seeley, what career would you like to pursue?"

"Please, call me Booth. I think I'd like to join the FBI. I'd like to work in DC too. At the J. Edgar Hoover building. You know, they probably have connections with the Jeffersonian."

"I bet they do! Working together would be a lot of fun, don't you think?"

"I think it would be very fun. Are you free tonight, Bones?"

"Potentially... Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend some time in the park with me after school today."

"I'd love to. I think it would be a lot of fun." The teacher interrupted everyone and yelled,

"CLASS DISMISSED!" The students fled room. Temperance and Seeley walked out at a mild pace and to the lockers.

"Where to next?"

"Well... This is where our schedules are different. You have to go to lunch and I have to go to an encore. We have a little bit extra passing time because of this fluctuation in schedules. I can walk you to lunch, if you want anyway.

"Of course I want you to. I'd feel a bit lonely without you."

"I'm glad I can keep you company." They arrived at the lockers soon after.

"Let me grab my stuff for the next two hours. I'll be right back." He went to the row across from Temperance's and retrieved his things and returned to Temperance's locker.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go!" They walked hand in hand, as they have most of the day, to the cafeteria.

"Well... Here we are..."

"I guess I'll see you in 45 minutes then."

"I'll meet you by the doors after lunch, okay?"

"Sounds good. See you soon, Booth."

"Bye Bones." They let each other go with much regret and parted ways. Seeley disappeared into the crowd of sophomores and Temperance walked into the gigantic room where she saw Angela rushing to her.

"Sweetie!" She embraced Temperance, almost knocking her over. Angela pulled Temperance to a small empty table and they sat down across from each other.

"Hey Ange." She felt... Odd without Seeley's hand occupying one of hers. It was cold without him.

"What's wrong, Bren? Oh wait...You two hit it off didn't you? Oh my god, Bren! You miss him!"

"I guess you could say that... And yes... I do miss him..."

"Oooh Bren! This is great! Finally. A guy who isn't a jerk." Angela took a bite out of the hamburger that lay on the lunch tray in front of her.

"I have to agree. He's nothing close to a jerk." Brennan opened up her lunch tote and pulled out a salad, a fork, and a bottle of juice.

"So?! Have you two kissed yet? I need details, Bren!" She opened the salad container and began to eat.

"Why would we kiss when we just met?"

"You two just seem PERFECT for each other!"

"We didn't kiss, Ange. He holds my hand a lot though..." She smiled remembering how warm she felt in his presence.

"Aww! He is sooo romantic!"

"We're not even dating!"

"That doesn't mean he doesn't like you! Honey, you know I know when people like you. This Booth guy is deeply in love with you even though you only met a few hours ago."

"You think so?" Inside, she hoped Angela was right.

"I know so. He's a keeper. Don't lose him Bren, you'll regret it if you do. You gotta trust me on this one." She nodded and took another bite of salad, savoring it.

"You know, if you and Booth want to do something after school, feel free to use me as the lie. I'll do anything to keep you two together almost all the time."

"I may use that a lot..."

"Just let me know. Text me or something."

"Okay... Can I use it today...? Booth asked me earlier if I wanted to go to the park with him after school and I said yes..."

"Don't worry honey. Tell Lynn you're with me. I don't mind."

"Thanks Ange. I really appreciate it."

"We have next hour together, you know."

"Yeah... Do you mind if I..."

"Go ahead, sweetie. I don't mind at all."

"Thanks Ange."

"Hey, look." She pointed to the door where Booth was standing.

"I'll be right back. I have to use the restroom."

"Mmhmm... If you say so..." Temperance walked briskly out to the hall.

"What are you doing here! I thought you had to be in encore!" He pulled her in for a quick hug, hat she happily agreed to.

"I got a bathroom pass. I thought I'd come see you really fast." Their hands slid down into each other's.

"I'm glad you did. I missed you..."

"You did?"

"Yeah... it's odd for me to say that, because I've never really missed anyone before..." Temperance stopped herself before going too far. She wasn't going to tell him here. She could tell him tonight in the park. She knew she couldn't keep it from him for too long, nor did she want to.

"I'm glad to be one of the first I guess!" They laughed for a moment

"Listen, I should get back... I'll be back, right here, in about 20 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, see you then."

"See you soon, Bones."

"See you soon, Booth." They slowly let each other go and parted ways with a deep sadness once more. Temperance walked back into the cafeteria and to the table where Angela waited for her.

"So? What happened? You kissed him, right?"

"Slow down! No, I did not kiss him. Why do you want us to kiss so badly anyway?"

"Like I mentioned earlier, you two are perfect for each other and I don't want you to lose him! I wish I could push you two together!" She motioned with her hands to demonstrate what she meant.

"What makes you think I'll lose him, Ange?" She smirked at herself.

"What are you trying to tell me, Bren?"

"Oh nothing... Nothing at all." Angela just laughed at her.

"Fine, don't tell me anything." The girls just laughed. Someone dismissed rows of tables about 5 minutes after their conversation. Temperance and Angela threw their trash out and Temperance spotted Seeley standing at the doors, waiting for her just as he said he would.

"I-"

"Go. I'll see you in class." She smiled at Angela and hugged her briefly.

"Thanks Ange." She ran over to Seeley through the crowd of people.

"Hey, did you enjoy your lunch?" He took her hand.

"Yes, it was a bit lonely without you, but I enjoyed it on some level. Your surprise visit helped a bit." She laughed lightly.

"I'm glad! Ready to go to Social Studies?"

"I suppose so." They began walking toward the classroom. Soon after, they arrived and saw no empty tables. They looked at each other, seeming a bit panicked.

"Wait, there are some, over there." Temperance pointed to the last of the tables directly next to each other that were towards the other side of the room. They quickly sat down before anyone else could take these seats.

"Thank goodness you found an empty table."

"I'm glad I did. I don't know exactly why, but I felt really sad when you weren't with me at lunch... Until that little surprise of course." He laughed.

"What?"

"You seem annoyed that I surprised you at lunch!"

"I'm nowhere near annoyed... I just... No one's ever been so nice to me before... Only you." He held her hand under the table and they locked fingers.

"I don't see why people aren't nice to you! You're the sweetest girl I've ever met!"

"Some people judge me without getting to know me I guess..." Just as Booth was about to reply, the teacher walked to the front of the room and began speaking.

"Good afternoon everyone. I'm Mr. Carlisle and I'll be your Social Studies teacher this year. Let's take attendance, shall we?" He pulled up the attendance sheet on his laptop and began calling off names. He called off Seeley and Temperance first.

"Seeley Booth?"

"Here!" He raised his hand indicating where he sat.

"Temperance Brennan?"

"Present!" She did the same as Seeley did, indicating her spot in the room as well.

"That is a very pretty name, my dear." Mr. Carlisle peered up from his laptop screen and looked at Temperance.

"Thank you." She blushed. They paid no attention to the other names being called.

It took him about 10 minutes to take the attendance due to excessive talking and disruptions. He finally stopped talking about attendance... And himself... Just in time for class to be dismissed.

"Yet another pointless hour..."

"That'll probably be what the rest of the day will be like... Sadly."

"Hey, listen, I gotta go to lunch now. Meet me at the same place I met you, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as class lets out."

"See you soon..." They parted ways once again. Temperance felt like saying something, but she couldn't. They parted in silence, just as they did the previous two times. She stood there and watched him walk into the crowd of people again. She felt like she should stop him and tell him how she really feels about him...

"It's too soon..." She thinks to herself.

"He won't like me anymore if I tell him this early..." She continued to think as she stared into a now almost empty hallway.

"Sweetie! Come on! We're gonna be late! Hello? Anyone home?"

"Sorry Ange... I was just..."

"Thinking about him and how much you'll miss him?"

"No..."

"Uh, I think yes. Come on honey. Let's go." She pulled Temperance into the room and out of her thoughts and dreams about Seeley Booth.

* * *

Finally, the hour was over after yet another brag session.

"You gonna to meet him at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll walk with you. Come on sweetie." They began the walk to the cafeteria in the very empty hall. A few kids from the class were dismissed early, for a reason Temperance was unaware of.

"Ange, is it wrong to have feelings for someone after only knowing them for a few hours?"

"Not at all. That happened to me once, you know. I changed my mind within that hour I met him, but it's happened to me before."

"I feel like I should tell him, but I don't want to at the same time. I don't know what to do."

"You should tell him!"

"I don't want him to not like me anymore because I tell him too soon..."

"Bren, listen to me. There is no way he won't like you anymore. No way at all. He _loves_ you. More than anyone he's ever known. Just let it come out when the time's right, okay?" She considered what Angela just said and couldn't agree more.

"You're absolutely right, Ange. Thank you." They arrived at the doors of the cafeteria right after Temperance thanked Angela.

"Well, I'll leave you to your man. Let me know if you need anything okay?"

"I'll be sure to do so."

"See you later, Bren."

"Bye Ange." Angela walked away and turned down a hall, leaving Temperance standing there alone. She scanned the room looking for Seeley's eyes. Someone got up and threw their trash away, but she knew it wasn't him. She continued to scan the room until,

"Surprise." She jumped, startled by the figure hugging her from behind. She turned in his arms.

"Hey, just the guy I was looking for."

"Lunch isn't over yet. They still have 15 minutes. Let's get away from here." He took her hand in his and guided her to a dimly lit corridor, the same corridor they were in earlier that day. They sat down on the floor and Temperance began to explain her predicament to him.

"I feel like I need to tell you something, but I have this fear that you won't like me anymore if I say it too early..."

"Hey, listen. There is no way in the _world_ I wouldn't like you anymore no matter what you tell me." She looked down at the floor.

"I feel like this is going somewhere... You and I..."

"Do you want it to be going somewhere?"

"Yes... More than it already is..."

"Good... Because that's exactly how I feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you felt that way, so I didn't say anything either..."

"I told Angela about it and she just told me to tell you whenever I thought the time was right... I didn't want to tell you too soon, or too late. You know, when we had to separate for the differences in our schedules, a part of me wanted to stop you, but I didn't... I kept it in."

"You don't have to do that, Bones." They looked into each other's eyes.

"I think I'm in love with you." They never broke eye contact as she spoke. Not a word was said. They were silent, just staring into the abyss known as each other's eyes. They found themselves leaning in closer and closer, now able to feel the heat radiating off of each other's body, hearing themselves breathe at the same speed. Seeley inhaled the sweet smell of Temperance. She smelled of fresh flowers, which made him feel oddly anxious. Seeley smelled of mint, after-shave, and mild cologne. They had very minute distance between each other. Maybe an inch. Seeley had the opportunity to close the distance and feel the softness of her lips on his, to kiss the girl of his dreams, again, and he took it. Without knowing it, Seeley found himself pulling Temperance to him and capturing her lips with his. At first, she was tense, but she relaxed into it very quickly. They both suddenly felt an urge rush through them. Desire, passion, lust. Temperance felt the need to touch him. She wanted to feel him so badly. She put her hands on his chest and shoulders and she was able to feel his very well developed chest. Seeley's hands dropped to Temperance's waist as the kiss intensified. She felt like everything she held in for the past few hours, began to dissipate with this kiss. His arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. Her arm was draped around his neck, bringing them even closer. They kissed until they needed air. As the kiss broke, they just looked at each other. Seeley glanced at the clock, conveniently located on the wall in front of them.

"How much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes." She looked into his eyes again. Seeley kissed her again, with just a bit more force than before. The kiss was _a lot _more intense than before. Temperance was on Seeley's lap now, straddling him essentially. One of his hands was threaded in her hair, and the other rested on the small of her back, threatening to slip down lower. They suddenly broke the kiss that had become an intense make out session when they heard footsteps and loud talking from the halls. Lunch was over.

"Bones... Lunch is over..." She stopped kissing him.

"Damn..."

"It _is_ free period for now... Maybe we can just go to the library and then excuse ourselves to go to the bathroom or something..."

"Good plan..." She kissed him hard on the lips once more before getting off of him.

"Let me fix your hair a little..." He brushed it with his fingers, sweeping some behind her ear.

"So beautiful." She blushed.

"Can I have _one more_ before we go to the library?" She just smiled. He wrapped his arm back around her waist and brought her in for another deep, intense, loving kiss before they walked down to the library. They felt odd being out in the open after the heated moment a few moments ago, but they knew it wouldn't be long before they resume a similar function. He took her hand and they began walking down the hall and in the direction of the lockers.

* * *

"I feel a lot better now."

"You do, do you? Well, I'm glad I could help." They arrived at the lockers.

"I'll be right back." He brushed a section of her hair back and kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She opened her locker and set her things in it. She stood up, examining it, when a familiar person came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We'll be there for 10 minutes at the most...Then it's our time."

"I feel violated doing this... But I still want to anyway."

"Let's go before we end up not showing up at all." Temperance shut her locker and Seeley joined their hands just as they usually did. The library was just down the hall, luckily. He opened the door for her and she whispered "Thank you."

"I'll be back. I'm going to go find a book on anthropology."

"Have fun, Bones. I'll be over there, looking for something interesting, okay?"

"Sounds good."

A few moments later, they found a table and began to read something. Seeley leaned over to Temperance and whispered into her ear.

"Here's the plan. I'll leave right now and once I exit the room, you wait three minutes, and then you leave and meet me at the same place we just came from, okay?"

"Okay. Sounds like a good plan. I'll see you in about 5 minutes." He squeezed her hand, then got up and put the magazine he was reading back in the place he found it. He walked out the door and made his way to the place they discussed.

Temperance sat impatiently, reading the anthropology book. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the three minutes were up. She got up and put her book away and exited the library as well. She made her way to the corridor silently so no one would notice her.

She slipped down the hall and silently opening and closing the door to the room where she found Seeley waiting without saying a word. She just walked over to him and he pulled her in for a kiss. They slid down the wall and onto the floor. Seeley pulled Temperance onto his lap again, making it so she straddled him. She didn't seem to mind the position she was in. They spent the rest of free period in this position, never shifting places. One of Seeley's hands was threaded in Temperance's hair again. The other was, once again, resting on the small of her back almost sliding lower.

* * *

It was now the end of the day, 1:50pm. The hour and a half passed quite fast to Temperance and Seeley, but not to everyone else. Though tiring, school wasn't school exactly. It was more of a get-to-know-each-other gathering. Most classes just discussed summer vacations and introduced everyone to each other. They spent the last portion of the day, in a dimly lit room, by themselves, enjoying a very passionate, heated make out session for an hour and a half. Temperance's lips still stung from the sweetness of the kisses they had just shared. The sting felt oddly satisfying to her. At 1:55, Temperance and Seeley walked out of the room, side by side. Seeley, once again, reached out and held her hand. Temperance felt herself blush. She was now beginning to grow fond of this gesture.

"Have you ever...?" Her sentence was disrupted by the popular clique making their way through the hall.

Hannah Burley, the leader, Camille Saroyan, the bookworm, Daisy Wick, the annoying, obnoxious, self-absorbed smart ass, Rebecca Stinson, the dumb blonde, and Payton Perotta, the cop wannabe. The group of girls strode down the hallway causing almost every guy to stop and drool. Temperance noticed Booth wasn't interested, though surprising to her, she felt some relief and pride.

"Let's get out of the way... I'm not going to let them talk to you." He gently pulled Temperance into a large crowd of people unnoticed by the posse passing through. They continued to walk to the lockers and arrived unnoticed by anyone in the clique. Temperance quickly packed her bag, which wouldn't contain much. Seeley already stood right by her kneeling figure, backpack and all.

"Ready to go to the park?"

"I believe so." She scanned her locker, double checking that she has everything for the night, and then closes the door.

"Let's go." Seeley held his arm out to Temperance. Temperance slipped her arm through the open area Seeley held out to her. They were on their way to the door, when walking in the opposite direction of the flow of people, and in their direction, Hannah Burley and her clique came strolling in the way of Seeley and Temperance. They walked up to Seeley and Temperance, blocking their path.

"Hey Seeley." Hannah spoke first. The girls chimed in after her.

"Hi Seeley." They all sounded as if they were mesmerized by him. Hannah tried to sound seductive, but it didn't work.

"What do you want?" She finally noticed Temperance standing with Seeley.

"Who's this? An orphan you picked up from the street?"

"She's definitely not an orphan. She's my... girlfriend."

"I don't believe that at all. She's not even your type."

"Now how in the hell would you have any idea what my type is? Leave Temperance alone, Hannah. Unlike you, she's beautiful inside and out." Her clique hissed at Seeley's words.

"Excuse me?"

"Just go away. No one wants you around here anyway." Hannah made a noise of disapproval and stormed off with her posse not far behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Bones... They shouldn't have called you that."

"It's fine, Booth. I'm used to it..."

"Wait, people do that to you all the time?" She nodded shamefully.

"Next time someone does that to you, tell me who it is and I'll make them regret what they said to you."

"Booth, you don't have to..."

"I do have to! There are hundreds and thousands of reasons I have to, but I won't bore you to death."

"You can't possibly die of boredom, Booth."

"I know you can't, it's just a figure of speech."

"Oh, sorry... I've never been good with those..."

"No! Don't be sorry! I like that about you. It makes you such a unique person from everyone else."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, it's really cute." She smiled to herself. An awkward silence filled the now empty hallway.

* * *

They were finally able to walk away from the lockers and out of the building. They pushed open the doors and the mild air felt good to Temperance. It was slightly windy, but quite sunny. Seeley took Temperance's hand in his once again.

"Girlfriend, huh?" She smiled at herself.

"What?"

"Earlier, when those girls confronted us and blocked our way, you said that I was your girlfriend."

"Oh, well..."

"You consider me your girlfriend?"

"Yeah... I mean..." He began to thread a hand through his hair. Temperance could tell he was nervous. She put a hand on his arm.

"I'm glad you think that way."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can. Go ahead." He took one of her hands in his and they looked deep into each other's eyes.

"I know we kind of discussed this earlier, but I just need to get this out... I can't get over you. I've never felt this way about anyone but you. If you never talked to me again, I wouldn't be able to live with myself... I love you."

"You love me?" She smiled at him.

"I really do. I love you more than I thought I was capable of loving any other person. With everyone else it as just a fling, but it's different with you. So much different."

"I never thought I'd be able to feel this way about anyone... But when I met you, my thoughts on that changed... I don't even know what to say, Booth..."

"I think I'd like to be more than just friends..."

"I think I'd like that..." They looked into each other's eyes. He squeezed her hand

After a long while of just being in each other's company, they finally got off of the bench and began to walk to Temperance's house. She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Hey Bones, do you have any plans tomorrow, since it's Saturday?"

"Not that I'm aware of. What about you?"

"Nah. I'll be alone all weekend."

"Maybe we could arrange a time to be together tomorrow."

"I'd love that. Just text me when you can tonight and we'll figure something out before the end of the night, okay?" They were now in front of Temperance's house.

"See you later. I love you." They kissed for a few moments, hands still connected.

"Love you too. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Sounds good to me! Bye Bones!"

"Bye Booth. Thanks for walking me home. I really appreciate it."

"I love spending as much time together as I can and if that means walking home together? I'm willing to do that." Temperance reached up for one last kiss before they parted ways.

"Love you! Bye!" Temperance went inside after Seeley responded with "I bet I love you more!" and her with a silent eye roll.

* * *

**11:45pm - New Message from: Bones**

_Hey. You still up?_

**11:47pm - New Message from: Booth**

_Yeah... Can't stop thinking about you and your gorgeous face. I can't wait until I can see you again. _

Temperance blushed at the text message. He definitely had a romantic side.

**11:49pm - New Message from: Bones**

_I know this may seem crazy, but I want to be with at every moment of every day. Most people would say that being in school together all day is enough, but not for me._

**11:51pm – New Message from: Booth**

_I don't think it's crazy. More like adorable. I know you love me baby ;) I wish we could be together more than we are, but school's just gonna have to do it for now :(_

Temperance seemed not to care that Seeley called her "baby". She actually seemed to like the nickname.

**11:53pm – New Message from: Bones**

_You know, we might be able to spend the entire day together tomorrow. It is Saturday after all. _

**11:55pm – New Message from: Booth**

Spending time with you at all is amazing. Now I get extra time? Damn, I'm a lucky guy.

**11:57pm – New Message from: Bones**

_If you say so! Hey Booth, I need to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you!_

**11:58pm - New Message from: Booth**

_Maybe I'll see you sooner than you think ;) Goodnight my beautiful Bones. I love you more! :*_

Temperance set her phone on the charger after she received and read Seeley's latest text message. She couldn't stop smiling.

"How could I have gotten so lucky?" She thought to herself.

"Out of all the girls, he picked me. Me!"

She bit her lip, trying to hold in a scream. At the moment, she couldn't be happier with herself. She lay down and closed her eyes, beginning to dream of Seeley Booth and herself in the future. Though she knew it was irrational to dream about it, she did anyway, ignoring her rational mind. After only a few moments, Temperance fell into a deep sleep filled with thoughts of Seeley Booth.

* * *

_**Wow! That was a loooong chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll update again tomorrow! I promise! I have a chapter almost 100% done that I'd like to post tomorrow, and a new one-shot so stay tuned! I apologize for the lengthiness of this chapter! Over 5,200 words! That's the most I've EVER written! It was all worth it! Please, please, pleeeeeeease review! They're greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading this! It means so much! See you later everyone!**_


	3. After Desire Comes the Flame

_**Well hello again my lovely readers! As I said yesterday, I have another update and here it is! I hope everyone had a great weekend! Savor the rest of it while you still can! But the good news is, Bones is tomorrow! EEEK! Two full hours of Bones! I'll let your imaginations wander! On to the third chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Temperance woke up at 5:30 the next morning without an alarm. It was Saturday. She noticed a light illuminating the ceiling and turned to her right side to see that her phone had lit up. She unplugged it and looked at the two new messages. The first was from Seeley and the second was from Angela.

**5:28am -** **New Message from: Booth**

_Good morning, beautiful. Look out your window._

**5:29am – New Message from: Angela**

_Hey! Wanna go get manicures and pedicures later? Like around 2:30? Unless you and Booth are planning to hang out, then I won't bother. _

Temperance texted Angela back first.

**5:30am - New Message to: Angela**

_Hey Ange, I'd love to go with you. Booth and I are hanging out for a while though. I think I'd like to talk with you about certain things again... Where would we be going to get the manicures and pedicures? Let me know and I'll meet you there!_

After texting Angela back, Temperance did as Seeley's text had instructed her to do and she peeked out the window. She gasped. Booth was standing in the driveway. Temperance threw a robe on and launched down the stairs silently. She opened the front door to see Booth standing in her driveway. She flew down the front patio stairs, into the moist, warm grass, and then into Booth's arms.

Seeley's face lit up as he saw Temperance coming towards him. He opened his arms for her and when she as in his arms, he spun them around twice then plopped her back on the grass as he leaned down for a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She was still smiling and her hands were now attached to his upper arms.

"I thought we could hang out this morning, if that's okay with you."

"That sounds great! Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure. I'm guessing you still need to get dressed."

"That would be correct. Sorry, I kind of rushed out here." They both laughed, which made their already big smiles bigger. Temperance took Seeley's hand and they headed inside. Seeley took his shoes off at the door and followed Temperance to her room.

"How'd you get here? Did you sneak out of your house or something?" Temperance turned to her closet and pulled out a pair of Hollister skinny jeans and a plain, light green shirt from the neatly organized shelves and racks.

"I have my own apartment actually."

"How'd you manage that?"

"My Pops wanted me to have my own space so he bought an apartment for me and pays the rent."

"That must be nice having your own place."

"It really is. Nobody yells at you for being out too late or asks you were you were for the past hour."

"I have to agree, being asked so many questions like that annoys me. Let me go put these on and then we can leave, okay?"

"Good with me!"

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." She smiled at him and then disappeared into her bathroom.

She emerged a few minutes later fully clothed and ready for the day.

"You look _stunning_."

"I do not."

"Yes, you do." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

"Did that change your mind at all?" They separated a bit. Temperance laid down on her bed propped her head up.

"Maybe..." She smiled evilly and bit her lip.

"You little..." He threw himself on top of her and covered her with kisses. Just as she was about to scream from enjoying his kisses that covered her entire body, he gently covered her mouth with his and that silenced her. They relaxed a bit, and focused more on the moment they were having now.

"Better?" She nodded. It was then when the two noticed how they were positioned and where. Seeley scrambled off of her and she immediately got up after he did.

"We should..."

"Go... Yeah, good idea." Temperance turned off the light in her room and shut the door. As they approached the kitchen, Temperance scratched out a note for her foster parents.

Lynn and Dave,

Angela and I decided to hang out this morning and get some breakfast. If you want me home at a specific time, please let me know!

- Temperance

They walked out the door silently hand in hand. They walked down the sidewalk of Temperance's road at a moderate pace, feeling the warmth of the fall breeze sweep across their faces, slightly rattling the colorful leaves and dark branches on the tree, and watching the beautiful sunrise on the horizon. Keeping their hands locked, he took his hand and wrapped it around her shoulder and she slid her hand around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I love you, right?"

"How can I not know? You tell me all the time!" They leaned towards each other and kissed as they walked. They found a bench soon after and sat down. Temperance checked her phone for a text from Angela, but she had no new messages.

"Would you look at that sun? It's gorgeous, just like you."

"Why so many compliments this morning?" She giggled. Temperance Brennan _giggled_.

"That thing you just did there was adorable."

"What thing? What did I do?"

"The way you just giggled!"

"I did _not_ giggle."

"Oh, you did so."

"I don't giggle!"

"Wanna bet?" He began to tickle her lightly. She began to giggle again, softer than before, but she was giggling.

"Stop! Booth!" She couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Her smile was a mile wide.

"See? Giggling!"

"Fine... I giggled."

"Ha! I told you!"

"You never answered my question. Why so many compliments?"

"So many things remind me of you! Sunsets and sunrises, the stars, diamonds."

"Why diamonds?"

"Because they're beautiful and they shine and gleam in light, just like you and your gorgeous, sea blue eyes." She bit her lip.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Nobody else I've ever met is as beautiful and unique as you are. I don't want to miss out on something that will never come around again. Even if it doesn't work out, at least I know I tried."

"I can't predict the future, but I think we'll be together for a long time."

"Oh really? And why do you think that?"

"Because of our chemistry, of course. We have virtually nothing in common, yet we seem to get a long quite well, shockingly. That's very rare."

"I think you're right, like you are about everything."

"How can I be right about everything when I don't know everything there is to be known? The human brain cannot contain that knowledge. It's impossible."

"I know that, I just meant that you're the smartest person I know, and that's one of the many things I love that about you." She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love how intelligent you are."

"What other things do you love about me?"

"Well, I love your smile, your hair, your intelligence, your personality, your cheeks, your nose, your eyes, the way you blush at the things I tell you sometimes, and just you. I love everything about you." The blush he mentioned a moment ago occurred just as he finished speaking.

"You love _everything_ about me?"

"_Everything_ about you."

"I'm... Speechless. I don't even know what to say."

"Then don't say anything." They stopped walking and faced each other, doing nothing but looking into each other's eyes. He loomed down over Temperance, finding them getting closer and closer together. They were a few mere inches away when Temperance whispered,

"Kiss me." And that he did. They kissed when people began whistling at them. Temperance blushed.

"We should probably go somewhere more private... Maybe my place or something..."

"Good idea. Let's go." They got up from the bench and began to walk to Booth's apartment. Temperance felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She grabbed the phone and unlocked it.

**6:15am- New Message from: Angela**

_No! Sweetie! I want you to be with him! Not me! We can hang out every day if we want, it may not be the same way with him. Stay with Booth today. I insist. _

She began to text Angela back while talking with Seeley at the same time.

**6:17am- New Message to: Angela**

_Well, if we aren't getting our nails done, then we can have a sleepover tonight. I want to spend __**some**__ time with you at least. Booth and I can't really hang out all night, though he has his own place, but I think we should have some "girl time" as you call it. Let me know what time works for you!_

"Who're you texting?"

"Angela. She wanted to go get our nails done and I told her we were hanging out but I could probably go later in the day. But, being Angela, she insisted that you and I stay together all day, or as long as we can, and that her and I would hang out another time."

"Well that was very sweet of her."

"Yeah, I know. I compromised with her. We're probably having a sleepover tonight so I was wondering if later tonight, we could go back to my house and get some stuff and then we can walk over to her house. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course. I'm glad you can spend time with Angela. I don't mean to keep you all for myself."

"She actually _wants_ you and I to be together more than her and I are, which is odd for her..."

"Well, that probably means she approves of our relationship."

"She said that _several_ times at lunch yesterday. She's glad there's finally someone who isn't a jerk who's in love with me." They arrived at Seeley's apartment building and they headed up the elevator to his apartment.

"What jerks were in love with you?"

"You know Tim Sullivan, right?"

"Yeah... He's an ass." The elevator stopped and they exited, walking down the hall to Seeley's apartment. He grabbed his keys and opened the door of the apartment. They walked in, closing and locking the door behind them, and sitting down on the couch.

"Yes he is. He had a crush on me until Angela did something about it. Then there was a guy named Marcus in 7th grade, another named Andrew last year, and several more. Angela always knew who isn't a jerk and who is. Everyone but you hasn't made the cut... She's like the older sister I never had..."

"You okay, Bones? You just got sad all of a sudden."

"Yeah... I guess so... There's something you may want to know about me..." He looked very sincere. He took her hands.

"Listen to me; if you're worried about me not wanting to be with you anymore, like I said before, there is no way in the world that would happen." She nodded and began again.

"My parents abandoned my brother Russ and me just before Christmas last year... No one knows what happened... Russ abandoned me soon after they left and I was put into the foster system immediately... Lynn and Dave are my foster parents..."

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry, Bones. That had to have been just traumatic for you..." She moved into his arms and just laid there. Just feeling his presence was calming to her. Seeley rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head.

"Since you told me something about you, I'll tell you something about me. It's only fair."

"Okay... Only if you want to."

"My dad... He was an alcoholic. He abused my brother, Jared, and I along with our mom. She died a while ago... I used to live with my grandpa, who I call Pops. He's the one who bought me that apartment. Jared wouldn't leave me alone anymore and he was starting to get drunk a lot and bring girls home a lot... When I left the house, Jared didn't seem to care anymore... He was becoming my father. I haven't seen him in a few years now... He apparently moved out... I'm not completely sure. Does that make you like me any less?"

"Not at all."

"See? That's how I felt when you told me about your family. I think it strengthened our relationship a bit, actually."

"I have to agree. It feels a lot better getting that out...

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Would you be comfortable staying over here with me tonight? We could have a movie marathon or something."

"I'd love to! That sounds like a great deal of fun!"

"Why don't we head over to your house now and gather some things."

"Good idea. That saves us some time. Let me text Angela really fast." She pulled out her phone and began to type.

**7:44am - New Message to: Angela**

_Hey Ange, it's me. I'm going to have to postpone the sleepover. Booth and I decided to have an all night movie marathon... Can I use you as a cover story please?_

**7:45am – New Message from: Angela**

_Aww! An all night movie marathon? How sweet! Of course you can use me as your cover story! You can use me anytime sweetie. Are you guys gonna go over there and get some stuff? If you need me to, I can pick you up and drop you back off._

**7:47am – New Message to: Angela **

_Thank you so much Ange. I owe you! We're actually about to head over there now. Thank you for the offer though. I'll let you know if anything changes!_

**7:49am – New Message from: Angela**

_Any time sweetie. You don't owe me anything! Just have fun! Let me know if you need anything, and I mean anything!_

Temperance locked her phone and stuck it back in her pocket.

"She doesn't mind. She actually seemed happy that I cancelled."

"Good for us I guess!" They smiled and got up off of the couch. Seeley grabbed the keys and stuck them in his pocket and they were off. They exited the building and began to walk down the sidewalk to Temperance's house.

"Are you sure you want to? I'm not forcing you to."

"I know you aren't! I'd rather stay with you anyway. If I had a movie marathon with Angela, it would be a bunch of what she calls "chick flicks" about romance and guys. They don't interest me as much as you think they do. I'd rather watch National Treasurer or the 1932 version of The Mummy. As far as television programs go, I like watching things on ancient Greece, Egypt, Rome, and even Mesopotamia if it's on. I love the Jeffersonian channel too!"

"Oh thank goodness. I hate chick flicks."

"Me too! They're annoying and unrealistic. Thank goodness I don't have to do that tonight..."

"I agree. Most high school teenagers are _obsessed_ with them." They turned into Temperance's driveway.

"I'll be right back, okay?" She kissed him briefly on the lips then headed inside to grab a few things.

"Lynn! Dave! I'm home!" There was no answer.

"Hello?" She checked the dining room table and found a note,

_Temperance_

_Dave and I went to a friend's house at about 7:30 this morning. We should be back later tonight. Let me know if you need anything!_

_Lynn_

Temperance walked over to the front door and opened it.

"Lynn and Dave aren't home, you can come in if you'd like." He walked over and came into the house.

"You can come into my room with me, or you can stay down here."

"I'll come up I guess." Seeley followed Temperance up to her room just like this morning. Temperance opened her door and walked to her closet, pulling out a duffel bag. She began to pack a few things, clothes for a few days because she had no clue how long she'd be staying or if Angela may actually want her over one night. She walked into the bathroom and grabbed some other necessities like her toothbrush and hairbrush and packed them, zipping the duffel bag closed.

"Ready to go back?"

"Let's go!" They went down the stairs and Temperance quickly scribbled on the bottom of the note Lynn left.

_Angela and I decided to have a sleepover this weekend. I hope you don't mind. I'm not sure how long I'll be staying, but I'll be sure to let you know!_

_Temperance_

"Let's go!" They closed the door behind them and Temperance locked it.

"Let me carry that for you, Bones." She handed it to Seeley.

"Do you have any preferences in movies?"

"Besides no chick flicks, no."

"Well, that's easy then. I have a lot of movies on DVD, unlike most guys who have tons of PlayStation games..."

"I've noticed that... I'm glad you aren't one of those..."

"People have tried to suck me into that shit, but I never gave in. It's not very appealing to me."

"Well that's good to hear." They finally arrived at Seeley's apartment again and after spending 2 minutes in the elevator, they finally made it to the door. Temperance was now sitting on the floor trying to find a movie to watch, and Seeley was grabbing a blanket and popping some popcorn. Both Temperance and Seeley had changed into more comfortable clothes upon arriving. Temperance was now searching for a movie to watch. Finally, she found a movie that appealed to her. It was called "Boogeyman" and it declared to be one of the scariest movies of the decade. Temperance doubted it. She stood up and set the DVD on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Did you find a movie, Bones?"

"Yeah, it's called Boogeyman. It looks kind of interesting."

"Hmm, I don't think I saw that one yet. Good pick!" The microwave beeped signaling that the popcorn was done. He pulled it out and poured into a bowl. Seeley walked over to the couch, where Temperance sat, with the popcorn, setting it on the table. He grabbed the blanket from the back on the couch and pulled it on top of him. Temperance put in the movie and pressed play. Beginning credits began to show a few minutes later. By this time, it was around 9:30am. She crawled under the blanket and Seeley pulled her into his arms as the movie began. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled. They spent the next 16 hours lying on the couch watching National Treasurer, The Mummy, and some documentaries about ancient civilizations on the Jeffersonian channel.

It was now 1:45am. Temperance and Seeley fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms. Temperance was in Seeley's lap. Her head was on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. Seeley's head lie on a pillow behind him and his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, the blanket still covering both of them. They were in for a very long and restful sleep, all in the comfort of each other's arms.

* * *

_**See? I told you I'd update! Happy early BonesDay everyone! Let's face it, we're all looking forward to that closet make-out session B&B are gonna have ;) Thanks for reading! Stay tuned this Friday for another update! I have a four-day weekend starting on the 18th! Look forward to, hopefully, four updates next weekend! I hope everyone has a fantastic week and especially an amazing BonesDay! See you on Friday everyone! Please review! It would make me so very happy! **_


	4. Miss Independent

_**Happy Saturday everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! I had MAJOR writer's block! It's gone now thanks to one of my best friends, Jordana who overwhelmed me with amazing ideas! She says she doesn't want the credit, but I'm giving it to her anyway! I had to miss the first part of one of my best friend's bat mitzvah today because my mom had some appointment that she forgot all about... Oh well... But in a way, it's good for me! It's updating time! I'm still on that 4-day weekend which means, hopefully, 4 updates! I promise I'll update AT LEAST twice if not more. I have until like 6-ish on Sunday to get something done. I promised at least 2 updates and I won't let you guys down! I think I can fit 2 updates in today, so be on the lookout! Okay guys, this chapter just continues from the last chapter I updated last Sunday. I hope everyone enjoyed Bones on Monday! The Diamond in the Rough is DEFINITELY one of my favorite episodes this season for sure! Oh, if anyone wants to chat about Bones, feel free to kik me at LoveEmilyDeschanel if you don't already! Now, on to the fourth chapter! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Temperance woke up upon hearing the sounds of bumping and rattling coming from the hallway. She looked up and saw Seeley looking at her in awe.

"Good morning beautiful." He kissed her softly.

"Good morning."

"How'd you sleep?"

"A lot better since I was with you." They smiled.

"I'm glad. Shall I make some breakfast? I make these _insanely good_ cinnamon rolls. Does that sound good?"

"I'm not hungry, but you're welcome to eat something. Let me get off of you first. You won't be able to move if I don't!" Temperance laughed and got off of Seeley so he could get up and make breakfast.

"Are you sure you don't want anything, Bones?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

"Okay then..." He continued mixing the batter for the dough. An awkward silence filled the room, leaving them both feeling odd and misplaced.

"Well, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back." She grabbed her duffel bag and went into Seeley's room, leaving the door open.

Seeley began walking around silently in search of Temperance. He walked up to his room seeing Temperance bending over her duffel bag only wearing a matching black lace bra and underwear. She stood back up and he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey." He took one of his arms away to sweep back a section of her hair. He tucked it back around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Oh, you scared me."

"Cute underwear, Bones." She laughed. It sounded very raspy, which seemed to turn Booth on. His hand slid up her back and almost unclasped her bra when Temperance stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, but sounded sincere all at once.

"I- Uh..." She turned her head and looked at him with a smile on her face, and was still laughing a bit.

"Well? You want to continue, don't you?" Seeley looked at her in shock.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She shook her head as she laughed. Seeley kissed her neck again and then slowly removed her bra, then tossing it to the floor. Temperance turned in his arms, pressing her chest against his and crashing their lips together. They backed up to the bed falling onto it. Temperance began working Seeley's shirt off, throwing it to the opposite side of the room now leaving them both topless. Temperance reached down, fumbling with the button and zipper of Seeley's pants. Seeley continued kissing her neck, moving down her chest.

"God, you are so beautiful." Just as Temperance popped the button free of the hole, a shrill ringing sound filled the room, making them both jump.

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh my god... It's my phone." Seeley rolled off of her as fast as he could. Temperance launched herself off of the bed. She dug through a pocket in her duffel, finally finding her phone and freezing as she saw who as calling.

"It's Lynn." Seeley froze.

"Hello?"

"Temperance, where are you?"

"I left you a note! I'm at Angela's!"

"I never saw a note, Temperance."

"I wrote it under the one you left me. On the dining room table." She heard shuffling in the background.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry Temperance. I don't know what's come over me. I'm sorry I interrupted you! Have fun with Angela! Do tell her I said hi!"

"I will, Lynn. Bye." She clicked the end button and locked the screen. She walked back to the bed setting her phone on the nightstand next to her. She sat down on the bed next to Seeley letting out a long breath through her mouth.

"Well...?"

"I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry Bones... I'm not trying to rush you into anything, I swear."

"I know you aren't, Booth." She grasped his hand.

"I didn't say you were." They looked directly into each other's eyes. Seeley watched Temperance's ice blue eyes as if he was lost in a galaxy filled with millions of stars. They found themselves kissing again in a matter of minutes, and soon after, back in the same position. Seeley resumed kissing her neck and down her chest. They acted as if nothing disrupted them. Temperance's phone began to ring again.

"What the hell!" She huffed in anger as she snatched her phone from the table and yelled into it.

"What?!"

"Whoa! Sweetie! Calm down! It's only me! Is this a bad time?" Seeley was still covering Temperance with kisses all over the top half of her body. She let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Mmm... A very bad time..."

"Oh my god! You two are having sex aren't you! I told you!" Temperance hung up and the fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around Seeley and allowed him to kiss her wherever he wanted to.

"You have the... Perfect acromion." They were speaking in between kisses.

"What's the acromion?"

"It's your shoulder."

"So you think I have perfect shoulders, huh? What else do you think is perfect on me?" She smiled as he kissed her once again.

"Booth..." She stopped kissing him.

"What's wrong, Bones?"

"Nothing's wrong... I forgot that I needed to go grab some anthropology books from the library today. I'm doing a research project. I'm sorry Booth..."

"Hey, don't be sorry. We can go together. It'll be fun."

"I wish this didn't have to stop..."

"Well, we can always finish it later you know. Let me drive you up there and we can look for your books. How does that sound?"

"It sounds very sweet of you. Wait, you drive?"

"Yeah... Pops bought me a car a while ago. Taught me to drive himself. I have a license too."

"That's very sweet that he taught you himself."

"I know! He's the nicest man, I'm telling you. Now, shall we head up to the library?"

"Sure! Let's just find our clothes first." She laughed again. Seeley kissed her once more before he climbed off of her. He got up off the bed and retrieved his shirt from across the room as Temperance tried finding her bra.

"Looking for this?" She looked up to see Seeley holding her bra in his hands.

"Yeah, thanks Booth. Where was it?" He handed Temperance the bra and she began putting it on.

"Out in the hall!"

"Oh gosh!" They both began to laugh.

"Let me get it, Bones." He walked up behind her and untangled the straps then clasped the bra.

"Was I that far off?"

"You were pretty tangled up back there." She rolled her eyes.

"If you say so..." She walked over to the floor by Seeley's bed and picked her phone up from off of the floor.

"I had to hang up on Angela. I didn't want to listen to her accusations." She shook her head and laughed again.

"That bad, huh?"

"We kept getting interrupted! I didn't want to listen to her whine! I just hung up!" Seeley just laughed.

"What?"

"I thought she wanted us to be together at all times!"

"She does! She'd just think we were having sex or something when I told her we weren't doing that... Yet..."

"Oh so you _do_ have an interest in that... Good to know."

"I guess I do... I mean, I've never had this kind of relationship before. I've never felt this comfortable with anyone but you."

"I'm glad you can trust me." They looked down at their now joined hands.

"More than anyone I've ever known." They looked into each other's eyes now.

"Well, we should get ready to go before the library closes."

"Good idea." She grabbed a light purple shirt and a pair of PINK yoga pants from her bag. She pulled out a yellow PINK sweatshirt with a big pocket in the front and slipped it on top of the purple shirt. She set her phone in the sweatshirt pocket.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She giggled slightly as they looped arms and walked out of the room. Seeley grabbed the key ring in one quick movement and they were out of the apartment.

They walked up to his red mustang and got in, beginning the drive to the library.

* * *

After a half hour, they finally arrived at the library. They walked inside, hand in hand.

"The anthropology books are this way." She directed them over to the science/history section and began to search. Seeley got bored quite fast so he decided to play his own game with Temperance.

She looked up from her book,

"Booth? Where..." She looked at the spaces in the bookcases.

"You're playing with me aren't you?" He emerged from a space just a few feet in front of the spot she was standing.

"Ready to go, Booth?"

"Maybe not..." He disappeared again and then reappeared in front of her.

"Come over here." He took her hand and guided her to a dark corner.

"What are we doing over here...?" He silenced her by touching her lips with his.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this here." She smiled at him.

"Good idea..."

"Let me get these checked out first. I _really_ need them for that research project." The two walked up to the checkout desk set them on the table beside her. She and Booth walked out of the library. They climbed into the backseat of his car, starting a heated make out session. Temperance was now sitting on top of Seeley, knees on either side of him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, they heard knocking from the window. They looked at the woman standing there. Temperance got off of Seeley and rolled the window down.

"Yes?"

"Uh, a Temperance Brennan forgot her library card at the desk." Temperance took the card and put it on the front seat..

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm. Have a good day." She rolled the window back up and got back on top of Seeley.

"Now where were we?"

"Come here you." He pulled her down to his lips and began toying with the hem of her sweatshirt. Seeley's phone began to ring and vibrate on the seat next to him.

"Oh for god's sake." He grabbed the phone and spoke into it, sounding quite aggravated.

"What?!"

"Shrimp! Calm down! Is everything alright?"

"Oh, hey Pops. Yeah, everything's fine. What do you need?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for grilled cheese tonight!"

"Pops, I'm having a movie marathon with my girlfriend tonight."

"I didn't know you were dating someone, Seeley."

"Yeah... We just got together."

"Oh well, don't mind me then. I'll let you get back to your movie marathon. I know you wouldn't but, don't do anything stupid."

"I know, Pops. You can count on me not doing anything stupid. Listen, the movie's back so I gotta go."

"Have fun, Shrimp."

"Bye Pops." He hung up and kissed Temperance again.

"Who was that?"

"Just Pops."

"Oh okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, he was just checking in. Hey, why don't we go back to my place and continue that movie marathon? What do you say?"

"That's a good idea." She climbed off of him and they got out of the backseat and got in the front.

* * *

"You know what? I'm gonna make us a dessert." They were back at Seeley's apartment now. They stood in the kitchen now talking about a dessert.

"Why?"

"Just because I can."

"Alright then. What are you making?"

"A banana split."

"I love banana splits!"

"Oh good." He reached into the freezer and grabbed the box of vanilla ice cream and then opened the refrigerator door, grabbing whipped cream and a banana. He grabbed a bowl and out the masterpiece together.

"Tada!" He grabbed two spoons and stuck them in.

"Open wide!" He began feeding her some ice cream.

"You don't have to feed me you know."

"I know I don't. I just thought it was romantic."

"Believe me, it is." She laughed again and accepted another spoonful of ice cream.

"When are we going to finish that movie marathon?"

"We can finish now if you'd like."

"I'm getting cold from all that ice cream."

"Maybe I can get you warmed up again!" They walked over to the couch, pulling a blanket on top of them. Seeley turned on a classic movie that everyone said to watch when you're with your girlfriend, When Harry met Sally.

"C'mere Bones." She scooted over into Seeley's arms, her head resting on his shoulder. Their feet were intertwined and every once in a while, nudging each other gently as they watched, what they thought were boring scenes, during the movie.

The movie was now on a commercial break. Temperance crawled on top of Seeley, stomachs touching, and they kissed softly. They continued this for hours, even after the movie stopped. They were apparently watching a romantic-comedy movie marathon, though not aware of it.

* * *

"Mmm Bones..." The movies were over now. They are making out on the couch in each other's arms. The TV is off, the lights are off. Only the windows shed light into the room. Temperance flung Seeley's shirt across the room, landing on the kitchen countertop.

"Ahh!" A scream erupted out of Temperance as they fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"You alright, Bones?"

"Yeah." She sounded breathless.

"Are you okay, Booth?"

"Yeah... Maybe we should go back to the bedroom... Safety precautions. I don't want ether us breaking bones out here."

"That's probably a wise decision." Seeley pulled Temperance up off of the floor and they began backing into the bedroom and onto the bed. Temperance suddenly felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, indicating someone had texted her. She almost forgot it was still there. She reached into her pocket, finally getting a grip on her phone and pulling it out. She looked at the screen and to no surprise, Angela had texted her.

**2:57pm - New Message from: Angela **

_Sweetie! How are you?!_

**3:04pm – New Message from: Angela**

_Bren? You there?_

**3:13pm – New Message from: Angela**

_I HOPE YOU'RE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE DOING, BRENNAN! I NEED DETAILS!_

"Who're ya texting Bones?" They rolled around on the bed.

"Nobody..."

"You're texting someone! Is it Angela? Can I see what she wants?"

"No! It's embarrassing!"

"C'mon Bones!" They wrestled playfully on the bed until Seeley got ahold of the phone and read the texts. He began to laugh.

"Booth! They're embarrassing!"

"It's Angela. What do you expect?"

"That's true... She just _really _wants us to have sex and I don't see the point in rushing..."

"I'm not rushing you into anything."

"I know _you_ aren't. But she seems to be..."

"She just wants you to be happy, Bones. I don't think she's ever been as happy with anyone as you are with me... She just wants us to last."

"I know she wants us to be happy... And we are... I just don't want to rush things."

"And that's one of the many things I love about you. You don't feel the pressure to do or say anything you don't want to." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss began to intensify in a matter of minutes. Soon enough, they began to speak to each other as they kissed.

"You know Booth... I've never... Felt this way... About anyone before... But it could just be... Chemical messages sent by... My brain..."

"Trust me, Bones... Those aren't chemical messages... You just can't... Resist me..."

"Oh? And how do you know for sure?"

"I just know." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then Seeley crashed his lips on top of Temperance's. He gently tugged the sweatshirt off of Temperance and then resumed kissing her. He then slid his hand under her shirt, pulling it over her head. Temperance put her hands on his chest and pushed him away just a little.

"We're not having sex."

"No, we're not. Wait, we're not?"

"No. I can't let Angela win. She said we'd be having sex this weekend."

"So what if she's right?"

"She's right about EVERYTHING. I want to be right about something for once."

"We won't have sex. We can just... Play around."

"That sounds satisfying... For now." She smiled deviously and he flew himself at her. Almost thirty seconds later, she pushed him away again.

"Wait Booth."

"Yeah Bones?"

"What would you say if I spent the night again tonight? And maybe tomorrow night?"

"I'd love it if you'd stay for that long."

"Well..." She bit her lip.

"Since it isn't the weekend anymore on Monday..." She looked up at him with the most sinister look on her face.

"Oh you are _so_ bad." He attacked her again mashing their lips together in a passionate frenzy. Temperance and Seeley played around together on the bed for hours. Seeley felt like he was about to just explode three fourths of the time, but he was enjoying the alone time with his now favorite, most loved and cherished person in his life.

* * *

About 4 hours later, at around 7pm, Temperance and Seeley finally stopped. They were dressed again and were currently sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Can we walk to my house and grab my backpack and a few more clothes? If you still want me to stay."

"Bones, I wish you could stay forever. Of course I want you to stay tonight and tomorrow."

"I wish I could stay forever too, Booth. I have a plan... Since I haven't told Lynn or Dave about you yet, I'll have Angela meet up with us there and I'll explain our plan."

"Wow, Bones! How long have you been planning this out?"

"I just thought of it spontaneously."

"Well, that was fantastic thinking." He pulled her in by the waist and dipped his head down meeting her lips.

"Let's go before we get into something we won't be able to stop." She laughed as she grabbed her sweatshirt and pulled it on. She grabbed her phone from the table and put it in her pocket.

"Ready?" He held out his hand. She nodded and accepted his hand, locking their fingers. She picked up her duffel bag and they walked out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk in the cool evening air.

"Let me call Angela and let her know what we need her for."

"Sweetie! Finally! How's the long weekend going?"

"Great, actually. I have a favor to ask you."

"You need a cover-up, don't you?"

"You caught me black handed."

"No, sweetie, it's you caught me _red_-handed. Never mind... What do you need me to do?"

"Can you meet Booth and me at my house? He and I decided on extending our weekend a few extra days..."

"That's awesome, Bren! I'm leaving right now. I'll be there really soon, okay? Fill me in when we get there."

"I will Ange. Thank you!"

"Anytime sweetie." She hung up and slid her phone back in her pocket.

"She's on her way now."

"Thank goodness."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay longer than we planned..."

"I hoped you would want to! I love having you there with me."

"And I love being there." They arrived in front of Temperance's house and saw Angela waiting in the driveway.

"Hey sweetie!" She hugged Temperance.

"Hey Ange! Thank you for helping me out with this..."

"Of course! I want you two to be as happy as you can be! Let's go tell Lynn you're staying with me for a few more days."

"We'll be right back. Stay out of sight, okay?" She kissed him briefly.

"I will."

"Be right back!" The girl ran into the house.

"Hey Lynn, Angela wants me to stay over for a few more days. Can I?"

"As long as you have a way to get to school, sure. Make sure you grab your backpack and a few extra clothes!"

"We will! Thanks Lynn!" The girls disappeared up the stairs and into Temperance's room.

"We're putting in that lingerie I bought you."

"What? Why?" Though acting horrified, Temperance was secretly glad that Angela wanted to pack her lingerie.

"Because! You and Booth are _totally_ going to have sex tonight."

"I might as well not argue... It's no use..." Temperance walked over to her closet and pulled out a few shirts, jackets, and pairs of pants, both yoga pants and jeans.

"You still have your brush and stuff in here, right?"

"Yeah, I just needed a few extra clothes if I end up staying a lot longer than two days."

"Wise decision, Bren. Like always. Alright! Are we ready to go?"

"I am if you are!" They bolted back down the stairs and out the door yelling "Bye!" just before they exited completely.

"And here she is!"

"Thank you Angela."

"Anything for my best friend and her man." Temperance turned and smiled at Seeley. He leaned down and they kissed.

"Aww! You two are so..."

"Angela! You forgot your... Temperance?! What are you doing?! Who is THAT?!"

* * *

_**Didn't see that coming did you? I'm having a really rough night guys so I'm sorry if it's a bit short for me. I have a party tomorrow so it's possible that I won't update. I hope everyone else's weekend is going better than mine. I promise I'll update at least one more time this weekend. Please review. It may even make me smile... **_


	5. When The Daylight Comes I'll Have to Go

_**Hey guys! It's been a long time, I know! I actually didn't have time to update at all last week and I'm so sorry! I hope this makes up for it! I'm kind of sick again so please forgive the lack of updating. My best friend, who helps me with ideas for this story, went back to school on Friday, which means I'm going to have to switch my updating schedule to every Saturday and/or Sunday. It's the only way we both can fit this into our already REALLY busy schedules. I hope you guys understand! Before we get onto the chapter, I wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed! All of the reviews make me smile! Now onto the fifth chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Lynn... Uh... This is my boyfriend, Seeley Booth."

"You never told me about any boyfriend!"

"We just started dating..."

"I'm sorry if I upset you. Temperance told me before that she didn't want a boyfriend, but we just started to... Click."

"Lynn," Angela butted in.

"Everyone at school has a boyfriend."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Angela?"

"Yes, I do. His name is Jack Hodgins." Temperance whispered harshly to Angela.

"You and Hodgins got together?!"

"Yeah! Yesterday he asked me out..."

"Lynn, they aren't in the same classes. Freshman and sophomores don't mix classes. He doesn't distract her, Lynn. He isn't the kind of guy you think he is. He isn't like everyone else." Temperance walked up to the porch where Lynn stood.

"Lynn, I'll explain everything later when I'm back from Angela's, I promise."

"I know you will, Temperance. I was young once too. I know you're going to his place, Temperance. I don't mind. You don't have to hide it from me anymore, okay? We'll just keep this between the two of us. Dave won't ever know."

"Thank you Lynn." She gave her a hug and took Angela's phone, walking back and handing it to her.

"Really, thank you Lynn."

"It's not a problem. Just make sure you come home at some point this week! Have fun!" Seeley took Temperance's hand and they walked down the driveway and onto the sidewalk with Angela following close behind trying not to get hit with Temperance's duffel.

"I'm taking you to the fair."

"What? Why?!"

"Because I want us to go on the Ferris wheel together."

"Is that something you do with everyone?"

"Just you, Bones. I haven't cared about anyone as much as you."

"Why can't we just go to your place?"

"Because the fair's more fun!"

"No it isn't! Being at your place would be more fun! Angela would agree! Being at his place would be more fun, wouldn't it Angela? Angela?" She stopped and twirled around and saw nothing behind her.

"Oh we passed her house already..."

"She probably went home."

"Probably..."

"Bones let me take you to the fair. Please!" She rolled her eyes.

"Fine... But I want to go change first."

"Anything for my Bones!" They turned into Seeley's apartment building. Temperance changed into a white, ruffled dress and then they were off in their direction of the fairground.

* * *

"Booth... we're up really high... How long is this going to last?!" The two sat in their seats, stuck on the top of the Ferris wheel. Seeley took Temperance's hand.

"I got you, okay? You won't fall." He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes when Seeley whispered something to her.

"Oh Bones, look! Fireworks!" She looked up at him and then to the sky to indeed see fireworks shooting into the sky.

"Is this what you meant by a moment together?"

"Indeed it is." She smiled at him and cocked her head. He pulled her in for another kiss and they kissed until the fireworks stopped. They jolted in their seats. The Ferris wheel was working again!

"Finally! It's working again!" Temperance put her head back on his shoulder. They waited until they could get off and took the opportunity. Seeley took Temperance's hand and pulled her with him, running into a wooded area.

"Booth! Where are you taking me?!"

"You'll see! C'mon!" They ran through the crunching leaves and loose branches to finally reach the place Seeley wanted to take Temperance.

"Wow..." She was stunned. A willow tree stood by a small pond, reflecting the small amounts of sunshine across the water and onto the soft, green grass.

"This is where I go to clear my mind. I thought we could come here too." She looked at Seeley with a smile on her face.

"This place is beautiful, Booth."

"C'mon over this way, Bones. There's a really grassy area over here." Temperance followed Seeley and they sat down.

"Wanna play a game?"

"What's the game called?"

"The fire truck game."

"That sounds interesting. How do you play?"

"Well, I have to run my hand up your leg, like this..." He began running his hand up her leg a bit, dragging his fingertips, giving Temperance goosebumps.

"When I get too far, or you get too nervous, you have to say, "red light", as in stop. Sound fun?"

"It sounds very fun. Can we start now?" Seeley nodded and sat at Temperance's feet and began to slowly inch his hand up her leg, starting at her ankle. As his hand inched higher up her leg, he began hover over her, still inching his hand higher and higher. He was up to her mid-thigh now and Temperance started giggling.

"Red light!"

"Fire trucks don't stop at red lights." He was now looming right over her face.

"What's the emergency?" She giggled and it came from deep in her throat. Seeley leaned down and kissed her, his hand moving to her hip, slightly pushing her dress up. Out of nowhere, they heard a thunderclap and suddenly, rain came pouring down on top of them. He stopped kissing her and scrambled off of her and helped her up.

"C'mon! Let's go!" He grasped her hand and tugged her along behind him, leaving the small pond and into the woods, sheltering them from the rain a bit. They reached the parking lot and just before they began running to the car, Seeley stopped where he was and Temperance almost ran into him. They stood still, stared deep into each other's eyes. To Seeley, it seemed as if Temperance's icy blue eyes twinkled in the pouring rain. For a while, they just stood there, staring. Temperance's choice to wear white wasn't the best. Her figure was accentuated as the dress began to stick to her body. You could now see how curvy she was from head to toe. Her nipples began to peak out as the cold rain continued to pour on top of them. Seeley's hand began to slip from Temperance's and began wrapping around her waist, inching her closer and closer to him. Soon enough, they were a few mere inches away. They could feel the warmth of their breaths on their cheeks. They continued to stare into each other's eyes until Seeley leaned in and Temperance began to close her eyes slowly. Their lips softly touched. The taste of each other's lips was so tantalizingly sweet to both Temperance and Seeley. Seeley wrapped his other arm around her waist, his fingers lightly contacting the wet dress that fit her figure like a glove. His other hand moved slowly up to her cheek cupping it softly as they kissed. Temperance began to slide her arms around him, one around his waist, and the other around his shoulder blade.

"What are we...?"

"Shhhh." Seeley kissed her into silence.

* * *

The apartment door burst open, slamming against the wall behind it. Temperance was in Seeley's arms, kissing him very passionately and very fast.

"Bedroom..."

"Mmhm." He slammed the door closed with his foot and began walking to his bedroom. He set her on the kitchen counter and kissed her more, being in a more accessible position.

"This... Isn't the... Bedroom..." Seeley looked where they were and cursed at himself silently before taking Temperance in his arms once again. They knocked almost everything off of the counters and the walls until they reached Seeley's room. He threw Temperance gently onto his bed and climbed on top of her covering her in kisses. Temperance began peeling the black shirt Booth wore off of him. When peeling it off didn't work, she got aggravated and ripped it off then tried her best at tossing it across the room. Temperance shivered as she felt the cold breeze go past her as the shirt flew by.

"You cold Bones?" She nodded slightly. Seeley began rubbing his hand up her leg warming her up. He felt the goosebumps that covered her.

"You _are_ cold!" Seeley kissed her again and continued to rub his hand up and down her leg. Seeley finally found the zipper on the back of Temperance's now transparent white dress and began to unzip it. It peeled off of her with ease, unlike his shirt. He then worked her underwear off, flinging it along with the dress across the room, neither of them caring where it landed. She worked his pants off, sliding his belt off with ease. The pants were the trick. They too stuck to his body. She gave up and he took over, pausing for a moment to take the last of his clothing off and then threw them at the door in a ball. He turned his full attention to Temperance, covering every inch of her body in kisses. Her skin smelled of cherry blossom and vanilla which drove Seeley absolutely mad. Temperance separated herself from him.

"Remember Booth, we can't have sex until tomorrow."

"You really wanna win, don't you?" Her eyes sparkled as she nodded. He smiled and kissed her.

"I love you, you know that? You have the most _adorable_ facial expressions." She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Let's go to bed before we do something different than sleeping." Seeley climbed off and laid down next to Temperance. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his side.

* * *

Seeley and Temperance woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm going off.

"Hey Bones, it's time to get up." He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled in closer to him.

"No... 5 more minutes..." Seeley smiled squeezed her a little.

"I know, I don't wanna go either. But you promised Lynn." She grunted.

"Fine..." She maneuvered herself so she sat up in his arms. Seeley pulled Temperance onto his lap. Temperance wrapped her arms around Seeley's neck and kissed him.

"I don't wanna go..." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm pretty irresistible, aren't I?" She laughed and continued to kiss him.

"_Very_ irresistible."

"We've gotta get ready Bones. We're gonna be late if we don't start now."

"I wish school was cancelled..."

"I do too, Bones. I do too. Now c'mon! Let's go!" She whined a little, then got off of Seeley and rose off of the bed, searching for her clothes. She grabbed her makeup bag, hairbrush, toothbrush, and some clothes for the day then headed into the bathroom, not closing the door. She slid on a new pair of underwear and clipped on a bra then pulled a light grey shirt over her head, followed by a pair of PINK yoga pants. She zipped open her makeup bag, grabbed out a facial cleanser, and began to wash her face. After drying it, she began applying liquid foundation and then cheek blush, then mascara and eye liner to the top and bottom eye lids. She was just about to cap her perfume when Seeley walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, kissing her neck in the process.

"You don't need makeup to look beautiful."

"I _do_ need it... I'm not pretty. Girls like Angela are. She's much prettier than me."

"If Angela's prettier, then why'd I come over to talk to you on the first day of school instead of her?" She smiled and turned around to face him.

"Let me answer that for you." He leaned down and kissed her, softly and tenderly. Seeley's thumb hooked under Temperance's yoga pants and stroked her iliac crest, covering her in goosebumps.

"Does that change your mind?"

"I never got to answer!"

"You're playing hard to get!"

"I don't know what that means! You kissed me, preventing me from answering your question!"

"Are you saying you didn't _like it_?"

"No! Just that you never gave me a chance!"

"I did!" He laughed. She turned to the counter and grabbed her perfume bottle, spritzing it at him, then putting it down very fast and bolting out to the kitchen.

"Get back here!" He heard her laughing and finally found her. He wrestled with her playfully on the couch. Their lips met after a few moments and the wrestling slowed and turned into a satisfyingly slow make-out session.

"Booth... We're gonna be late..." As hard as it was for her, Temperance removed herself from Seeley's lips.

"Booth, we should go now or we'll be late, and I hate being late." Seeley got off of Temperance and helped her off of the couch.

"That's my Bones. Always so sensible. I bet I can change that..." She swatted his arm lightly as she laughed. Seeley walked over to where Temperance's bag was located on the floor and picked it up.

"I can carry it, Booth."

"No, no. I got it!" She huffed in frustration.

"It's no use arguing with me, Bones." She rolled her eyes and smiled as they walked out of the apartment and onto the sidewalk, making their way to the school, hand in hand.

* * *

The first bell rang just as they approached the first classroom and took their seats. Temperance and Seeley were the only ones in the room. The teacher was absent from the room at the moment, leaving the two alone. Seeley pulled Temperance close, leaned down, and whispered into her ear.

"You know, we haven't been on the typical date yet."

"What's the typical date?"

"You know, the movie date that everyone says is standard for a budding relationship."

"A movie date, huh?"

"Yeah. Sound good?"

"I think we could arrange that." She smirked at him just as the teacher entered the room.

"Oh! Good morning! I didn't see you there!"

"Good morning to you too!" The teacher walked out to the hallway to greet the rest of the students entering the room. Temperance and Seeley were left alone in the room again. Seeley leaned in and covered Temperance's lips with his own.

"Oooooh! They're kissing!" A boy from the hall exclaimed as he pointed to Temperance and Seeley. The teacher snapped his head back and stared at the couple, seeing them together.

"What are you two doing?!" They jumped and turned bright red. The teacher walked in closer to them.

"If I catch you two kissing in **my classroom **ever again, you will both get detention. Understood?" They nodded and he walked back out into the hallway. Temperance had an odd look on her face and Seeley became concerned.

"Bones, are you okay?" She turned her head and looked at him. Seeley saw that Temperance was pale and her eyes weren't exactly blue anymore.

"Look, Bones, I'm really sorry I got you in trouble. I'm sorry I embarrassed you." He sounded very sweet and sincere.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I thought you were upset because I got you in trouble."

"Booth, I'm not mad at you. Nowhere near in fact. I love it when you kiss me. No matter where we are. I just don't like making people disappointed in me is all." He slid his fingertips on top of her hand.

"I know you don't. Hey, let me make it up to you later." He flashed his signature charm smile at her and Temperance just rolled her eyes as she laughed.

"What do you mean by making it up to me?" The bell rang and the teacher began taking attendance. Temperance's question would remain unanswered. For now anyway.

* * *

Class was finally dismissed. Seeley had an alternated schedule due to an event the sophomores had today, so he was sent to a different class. He pulled Temperance aside into a hall for a moment.

"I'll meet you at the cafeteria when you finish lunch, okay?"

"Okay Booth. Enjoy whatever it is that you guys are doing." Seeley smiled and tugged Temperance to him slowly, connecting their lips softly. He dragged her tongue at her lips, practically begging for entrance. She gladly accepted and their kiss became to gradually become more and more heated. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing them closer. Seeley broke the kiss.

"We have to go... To class..." He rubbed her back slightly with his thumb.

"Right... Sorry Booth." Temperance felt the redness build in her cheeks as they broke apart. Seeley only took her hand and locked their fingers and they began walking. She shook her embarrassment off and concentrated on walking with him. They arrived in front of Temperance's next class with 3 minutes left in passing time.

"See you at lunch, Bones. Love you." He dropped a kiss on her cheek and walked towards his next class, leaving Temperance standing in front of the room, alone. She walked in silently and found a seat next to Jack Hodgins.

"Hey Brennan!"

"Hi Hodgins. How have you been?"

"I've been quite well, thank you. How are you? Where's Booth?"

"Oh, Booth? He had an alternated schedule today. The sophomores have something going on today. And I'm fine, thank you for asking."

"Oh, I see..." The teacher began to pass out a worksheet.

"This activity requires a partner. Choose wisely." Temperance and Jack looked at each other and nodded.

"Are you okay Hodgins? You seem... I don't know... Weirded out?" He tried to stop the words from spilling out, but they did anyway.

"ANGELAWANTSMETOGETTHEDIRTSOS PILLBABY!" It was all slurred into a single word, which Temperance could hardly understand.

"What did you say? Something about Angela and dirt?"

"Angela wants me to get information on you and Booth." Temperance began to laugh softly.

"I don't understand why Angela is so obsessed with my personal life, especially my relationship with Booth. _That _I will never understand, and I am not familiar with not understanding things." Jack laughed as he spoke.

"Well, Angela will be... Angela." They both laughed as they wrote things onto the sheet of paper that lay on the desk in front of them.

"I'd like you to tell Angela that Booth and I have a relationship very similar to that of you and her." Though Temperance knew what she said wasn't the slightest bit true, she went with it. At least she'd be getting Angela off of her back as some call it. Jack sat silently, filling out a table. He looked up and gave Temperance a look.

"So... Have you done _it_ yet?"

"What do you mean by 'ít'?" Jack shot her another look.

"You know..." He whispered, "Sex?" Temperance went silent. She began thinking to herself.

"_This is none of his business... Nor is it any of Angela's..."_ The teacher broke her thought process.

"Class dismissed!" Temperance packed her things rapidly and left without saying another word. She left Jack very, _very_ confused. Temperance never answered his question. Being a conspiracy theorist, he began compiling a list of plausible theories.

"So they _have_ done it..." He left the room with a smile on his face, making his way to Angela to share the information he gathered throughout the hour.

* * *

Temperance practically ran to her locker. She stuffed her things in, grabbed her lunch, and launched herself to the closest bathroom. She locked herself in a stall and slid onto the ground and began to think.

"_Why did he ask me that? Was Angela trying to find this out or was this just for his own information? Is he trying to ask me relationship advice? Why me? Why not Booth?!_" She rubbed her hands around her face and took a deep breath. After about 5 minutes, she stood up and got out of the stall, going to the cafeteria. She found Angela who sat at a table with several girls she didn't care for so she found an empty table and sat alone. As she nibbled on some pistachios she packed, she dove deep into her thoughts.

"_Should Booth and I have sex? Everyone already thinks we have anyway... Maybe I'll just ask him back at his place." _Temperance rose from her seat and threw out the remaining contents of her lunch. She caught a glimpse of Seeley and walked briskly out to the hallway. Once she was out of sight, she ran to him.

"Booth! You're early!" Seeley smiled as he saw Temperance running towards him. He opened his arms and lifted her up off of the ground as she embraced him. Temperance smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her back on the floor.

"I missed you." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

"I'm glad you're early." He moved his hand down to her right hip and they began to walk down the eerily silent halls. Temperance rested her head on his shoulder. Seeley leaned down a bit and whispered into her ear

"Did I mention how _very_ beautiful you look today?" She blushed and kissed him softly for a brief moment, then returned to her place on his shoulder.

"Where are we going, Booth?"

"Let's go to the lockers and put our stuff in the room."

"Good idea." Seeley arrived at his locker and opened it. Temperance stood next to him and saw the door of his locker. It was empty. She thought to herself

"_Maybe we should put up pictures of us..._" She smirked at herself.

"Alright, I've got my books. Let's go get yours!" Seeley stuffed his phone into his pocket and they walked over to Temperance's locker and she grabbed her books. They walked to the classroom and set their books down on two empty desks and walked out. They were just walking out hen Angela smashed into them.

"Ange!"

"Hey Bren!" Temperance walked over to Angela.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Something you do for another person..."

"I know what a favor is sweetie, I meant, what do you need?"

"Oh, right... Well, uh... Can you take some pictures of me and Booth?"

"Oh Bren! I'd love to!" She pushed Temperance over to Seeley and he caught her in his arms.

"Booth, do you have your phone? I wanna take some pictures of you two." Seeley pulled his phone out from his pocket and handed it over to Angela.

"Let's go over here." She ushered them over to a hallway with a mural.

"C'mon you two! Don't be shy! Pretend I'm not even here!" Temperance looked at Seeley and they exchanged smiles. She wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. Angela snapped a picture without them even knowing. Seeley wrapped his arms around Temperance's waist and the two smiled at Angela as she took a picture.

"I wanna see a _real_ kiss!" Temperance smiled and rolled her eyes. She found herself staring into Seeley's chocolate brown eyes. He found himself doing the same thing with her. Temperance whispered something that only Seeley was able to hear.

"Kiss me." Seeley pulled her in close to him and leaned in ever so slowly. As their lips touched, they could both feel the sparks flying. Seeley dragged his tongue across the soft satin of Temperance's lips, asking for her to let him in. She allowed her mouth to fall open a bit as Seeley dragged the tip of his tongue along hers. Temperance returned the same behavior, dragging her tongue along his. Temperance cupped the back of Seeley's neck as he buried his hand in her hair, which aroused them both even more so. As all of this happened, Angela snapped a few photos and smiled as she did so. Temperance longed to be in bed with him and not standing in a hall, only being able to kiss him. She could feel his straining erection pressing on her inner thigh, which made her believe he felt the same way as she did. Unwillingly, they finally broke apart, remaining very close together.

"Wow... That was..." Angela could seem to find the correct word to use.

"We should go..." Temperance snatched Seeley's phone from Angela as they scurried away.

* * *

The rest of the day went by rather quickly. No drama ensued after that intense kiss Temperance and Seeley shared. Everything was back to normal, except for Angela. She walked down the hallway alongside Temperance as they went to the place Seeley told her to meet him at an hour earlier.

"Sweetie, I know."

"What do you know?"

"That you and Booth have slept together!"

"What? No!" Angela stared at her.

"We haven't!"

"Bren, come on. It's obvious."

"We haven't slept together!"

"Alright fine. Don't tell me. Just be aware that I know." Angela smirked and walked away leaving Temperance alone with Seeley.

"Are you okay Bones?"

"Fine, thank you. Ready to go home?"

"Definitely." It took a few minutes for the two to pack up, and luckily they missed the populars making their way through the halls.

"So what's this about you making it up to me for kissing me in class this morning?"

"It's a surprise." Temperance sighed.

"Booooth!" She actually whined!

"We have to stop by your house first. I want you to check in with Lynn."

"Okay fine... But this thing you're planning better be amazing since you're keeping it from me!"

"It is, don't worry." She rolled her eyes at his passionate tone. They arrived at Temperance's house and she let them in.

"LYNN! I'M HOME!" There was no response.

"Lynn? Dave?" She walked to the table and to her surprise, she found a note.

_Temperance, _

_Dave and I had to go on a business trip. We'll be back by the end of the month if not sooner. I advise you stay with Booth or Angela until we return._

_~ Lynn_

"Lynn and Dave are on a business trip until the end of the month."

"Oh, okay."

"Shall we grab the soaps you wanted to bring?"

"Ah yes!" They climbed the stairs and went into Temperance's bathroom. She grabbed some bath salts from the cabinets below the sink and some body wash, shampoo and conditioner from her shower. She packed them all nicely in a bag, tied it, and Seeley snatched it from her hands.

"Booth! I'm fully capable of carrying things on my own!"

"I know that! I'm just trying to be gentleman-like."

"You don't have to do that, you know."

"I know I don't, but I like to anyway." She leaned up and kissed him. She secretly loved how he was so kind to her. Unlike most men, he never pressured her into anything she didn't want to do.

"Let's go before we end up staying longer." They laughed and left the house dark and unoccupied.

"Any ideas of what I have planned, Bones?" The warm wind swept her hair back in the beautiful autumn weather.

"Since we grabbed soaps I'm guessing something involving water."

"You're on the right track."

"Why can't you just tell me?!"

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!" They walked into Seeley's apartment building. Seeley set the soaps on the counter.

"Temperance, do you love me?" He called her Temperance. She was shocked for a moment.

"_He never calls me Temperance... What's going on?_" She thought to herself.

"I... Of course I love you. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to hear it from you." He opened the bag and pulled out some salts and body wash.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead and allowed his lips to linger there for a few moments before heading into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Hmm." Temperance disregarded her slow rising concern and moved into the living room to sit down.

Seeley began to create a warm bath for the both of them with the bath salts and the fruity body lotion. He turned off the water when it filled to the perfect level and turned on the jets. He silently exited the bath room so Temperance wouldn't hear him sneak out.

"Hey." He leaned over the back of the couch, kissing her left cheek.

"Hey. Is my surprise ready?"

"Yes, indeed it is. Follow me." He took her hand as she got up and followed him to the bathroom.

"Mmm... Something smells good."

"Close your eyes." She slowly closed her eyes and allowed him to take her into the warm, pleasant smelling room.

"Open them." She opened her eyes and gasped.

"You like it?" She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her waist from where he stood behind her and kissed her neck. Temperance turned around and just looked at him. She played with the hem of his shirt for a moment, then pulling it off of him in a single movement. Her shirt was tossed to the side along with the rest of their clothes.

They now sat in the warm bubbly tub with the jets pumping against them. Temperance sat on the area in front Seeley with her head on his chest listening to his calm, rhythmic heartbeat. Seeley had an arm wrapped around her shoulder and his thumb stroked her upper arm very gently. They'd been sitting here for hours just talking to each other.

"Nice surprise, huh?"

"_Very_ nice. Thank you Booth. I needed to relax."

"I know you do. You seem very tense lately. Is it Angela? Is she pressuring you into something?"

"She's _pushing me_ do try something. But I'm standing my ground."

"That's my girl." She smiled. He felt it on his chest and smiled too.

"Ready to go to bed? It's probably really late."

"Yes, I think I am. I'm getting quite tired." Temperance slid over and Seeley climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist after drying off a bit. Seeley leaned over and lifted Temperance out of the tub, bringing another towel with him.

"Booth! Oh my god!" He set her down and handed her the towel. She wrapped it around her figure and Booth took her in his arms again. He carried her to the bed and set her down. He grabbed clothes for both of them and they got ready for bed. They dressed quickly and no, with the lights off, they lay comfortably in bed together.

"Hodgins asked me if you and I had sex."

"What?! Why is that any of his business?"

"It isn't. Angela wants information so she's getting his help. I never answered his question. I just left him sitting there."

"Why is she so obsessed with our relationship? I don't see why she can't have her own."

"I don't understand it either. She has a boyfriend of her own."

"She's probably just watching out for you."

"Yeah, that would be like Angela."

"Bones, do you _want_ us to have sex?" She was silent for a moment.

"Of course I do. I'm just afraid everyone will think I'm a slut or a whore because of it."

"What they'll be is jealous. They'll call you lucky for being the one who has me. They're just mad they aren't you. They aren't the intelligent, gorgeous, amazing girl I'm in love with."

"All the guys are mad because they aren't the amazingly handsome, incredibly sweet guy I love." Temperance could feel Seeley's warm breath on her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He leaned in and kissed her soft, satiny lips, cherishing every second of it. She swiped her tongue along Seeley's lips, seeking entrance that he gladly allowed. As soon as the kissing ceased, Seeley and Temperance returned to their positions on the bed, cuddled close together. Seeley's arm draped across her torso protectively as they drifted off into what seemed like an endless sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everyone! Again, I apologize for the excessive time period between updates! I hope this sort of makes up for it! I've been pretty busy lately! My mom is getting me into online school, which is going to be so much better than being crammed into a classroom and getting sick from every person who doesn't as their hands... Anyway, I hope you all enjoy Bones tomorrow! I know I will! Let's hope Booth doesn't have neurofibromatosis! Reviews are greatly appreciated! I do read them all! Thanks for all of your support! I will update next weekend! Have a fabulous week everyone! ~ K**_


	6. Party Rock is in the House Tonight

_**Hey all! I'm horrible at updating, I know! Some crazy stuff has happened in the past two weeks and I apologize for the delayed update! I am officially homeschooled! Yay! Jordana and I have PAGES of ideas that I haven't written out yet! Some things we're working on for this fanfic include, Valentine's Day, Brennan's birthday, prom, B&B's first "actual" date and TONS of other stuff! Now on to the sixth chapter!**_

_**Enjoy my lovelies!**_

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Temperance aced all of her tests, as she usually did. Now it was finally Friday. Seeley and Temperance walked into Riverside High School that morning, hand in hand, just as usual.

"Yo, Booth! Wassup man!" Brian Wareman, a jock on the football team Booth played on, approached the couple, giving Seeley a look as soon as he noticed who he was with.

"Who's this now?" Seeley squeezed Temperance's hand and smiled at her.

"This is my girlfriend, Temperance Brennan. Bones, this is Brian. I used to play football with him."

"Nice to meet you, Brian." She smiled awkwardly at the boy in front of her.

"I'm havin' a party this Saturday. You wanna come?" Booth grimaced.

"I have plans with Bo... Temperance all weekend, sorry."

"Oh c'mon dude! She can come too!" Seeley looked at Temperance.

"Do you wanna go, Bones? I won't make you, Bones. It's your decision."

"I wanna go if you're going."

"Okay, I guess we'll be there!"

"Sweet. See ya later bro."

"I never liked him."

"Then why are you going to his party?"

"Because if you don't, he'll make you regret not going."

"He sounds more like a bully."

"He is! And that's the problem! Let's not focus on that now... Let's focus on today's goals. Do you have any tests today?"

"Nope, not until next Tuesday! What about you?"

"Not until next Wednesday. History test."

"I could help you study if you want. I think I have a fun way to study..."

"Oh really? Can't wait to find out what that is." He smirked and thought to himself,

"_I wonder what she's up to..._"

* * *

The morning classes went by quickly. Nothing happened in science, everyone just talked through the entire class period. No lessons were taught. They had the following Monday off due to a Teacher Development Day, so it made absolutely no sense to do anything special. Soon enough, it was the end of the day, and were Temperance and Seeley exhausted. They stood at Temperance's locker as she finished packing a few things in her bag.

"Let's go home, Bones. I'm beat." She nodded and yawned.

"I could use an energy boost. Doing nothing all day wasn't very helpful." They picked up their bags and walked out of the building. As they walked, Temperance rested her head on Seeley's shoulder.

"Bones, you feel like you're running a temperature!"

"Oh, that happens when I don't do things for long consecutive periods of time. It's normal."

"Well then we're definitely gonna have to get your brain working again, eh?"

"The brain is constantly working, Booth... Oh, metaphorically. Okay." He laughed and smiled at her.

"You never cease to amaze me." He kissed her forehead and felt her smile.

"Maybe when we get home I could help you study for that history test. I think the way we'll do things will help you remember..." She tried not to laugh at herself. She was horrible at taunting people.

"What's so funny, Bones?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. Never mind." She rolled her eyes silently. Eventually, they arrived at Booth's place. They trekked up the stairs to the apartment door. Temperance and Seeley toed their shoes off at the door before setting their bags down and collapsing on to the couch. Seeley reached his arm out of the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Temperance's shoulders.

"Are we still gonna study?"

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot about that. If you go get your materials, I'll meet you in your bedroom." He nodded and they rose from the couch, parting ways momentarily. Temperance walked into the room, plopping down on the bed. Seeley arrived in the room with his folder for his history class, handing it to Temperance as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Alright, let's see... When did the Industrial Revolution occur in Britain?"

"Industrial Revolution... Uh... 1760 until around 1840?" She nodded and her long fingers wrapped around the sides of her light jacket and shrugged it off of her figure.

"The Civil War?"

"Uh... 1861 to 1865?" She nodded again. Her hands slowly sank to the hem of her shirt and she pulled it up and over her head.

"Wait whoa. What are you doing?"

"This is the fun way of studying! How far this goes depends on you." He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, next question." He tried his hardest not to admire her sweet alabaster skin as it glistened in the soft, orange tinged light that seeped through the curtains.

"When did the Vietnam War take place?"

"Um... 1953 to 1975?" She nodded. She let her hands drop further down her body to the top of her pants, sliding them off gently, still sitting on the bed, and they pooled at her ankles. She slid her feet out.

"The Korean War?"

"1950 to 1953?"

"Mhmm. You seem to be quite good at this, Booth." He smirked and she smiled at him.

"The Cold War?"

"That one's the really long one right?"

"Yes, that and the Vietnam War."

"Isn't that one 1947 to... 1991?"

"Very good, Booth." She let her hair out of the ponytail it was currently in. It fell onto her luscious shoulders and she smoothed it out until she was pleased with its position.

"The Revolutionary War?"

"Oh that one's easy. 1774 to 1783." She smiled and nodded.

"Very good, Booth." She got up from her spot on the bed and walked over to where Seeley sat and sank on to his lap, wrapping an arm around his neck and allowing her free hand to play with the hem of his shirt.

"When was the French and Indian War?"

"That was... 1754 to 1763."

"Correct..." She bit her lip slightly as she began unbuttoning his shirt. When her endeavor as successful, she slid it off of his shoulders and allowed it to drop aimlessly to the floor. Their eyes met as they heard the small clatter of the buttons meeting the wooden floors. Seeley could swear he saw something in her eyes flicker.

"That's... Everything on the list..." Their eyes never left the locking gaze they had entered. Without even thinking, Seeley launched Temperance and himself further on to the bed, rolling Temperance underneath him as he attacked her lips.

"You did that to torture me, didn't you Bones." He ground into her and her hips bucked up to his, unable to maintain much control of herself any longer.

"No... I think I saw it in a movie..."

"Mmm okay, Bones... Excuses, excuses." She snickered a bit. It sounded almost as if she snorted. Seeley rolled his eyes silently to himself, smiling as he did so.

"Booth..." She moaned his name, making his hard-on even less bearable.

"Booth... We can't..."

"Why! Angela doesn't win everything, Bones. You win a lot of things. You're much smarter than her, so much prettier..." He began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck and down to her sternum. He moved back up and allowed his lips to linger on her cheek.

"Don't listen to Angela. I want you to be yourself, not what Angela tells you to be." He removed himself from his position overtop Temperance and walked out of the room.

"Booth!" He was already out of the room. She groaned and cursed at herself for listening to Angela. As she laid there for a moment, she began to consider what Booth had said to her.

"_Booth's right... I shouldn't listen to Angela. I need to be myself. That's why he loves me and not her._" She quickly rose from the bed and exited the room.

"Booth? Where'd you go?" He came behind Temperance and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was startled at first, but relaxed into his frame and allowed her head to fall gently back onto his shoulder.

"I thought about what you said, Booth." She paused briefly before continuing.

"And you're right. You love me, not Angela. She can win at everything she wants. I have you. Right now, that's all that matters to me." Seeley swung Temperance around in his arms so she faced him. Their noses almost touched. They felt the warmth of each other's breath pulsing on and off of each other's cheeks.

"I love you." He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Temperance reached up and wrapped her arms around Seeley's neck, threading a hand into his hair. Seeley's hands rested at Temperance's hips, almost threatening to dip lower than they already were. For several minutes, they stood in Seeley's living room kissing each other, not caring about anything around them. They finally stopped kissing each other after several moments. Seeley and Temperance still stood close together and they looked into each other's eyes.

"We should get some sleep, Bones. It's getting late." They never broke eye contact as they spoke.

"I concur. We do have that party to attend tomorrow, isn't that right?" He nodded.

"Yeah, thank goodness it isn't until at least 6pm." They were silent for a moment. It seemed as if they had gotten lost in each other's eyes. Seeley reached his hand down to Temperance's and took it. He interlocked their fingers and tugged Temperance gently behind him to the bedroom, where the two resided for the night.

* * *

Seeley was the first to wake the following morning.

"Mmm... Bones... We gotta get up..." She cuddled in closer to him and yawned.

"Why...? It's Saturday and the party isn't until 6..."

"Oh... Right... Sorry, Bones. Go back to sleep, babe." He kissed her head and she smiled. He had never called Temperance "babe" before. He liked the way it sounded, but not as much as he liked Bones. That was _his _nickname for her. No one else is allowed to call her Bones but him.

"I can't seem to fall back asleep..." Temperance sounded a bit sleepy as she spoke.

"C'mere Bones." She snuggled even further into his side, absorbing all the warmth she possibly could. She ran her hand across his bare chest, lightly scraping her nails against his skin. Seeley had his arm wrapped around Temperance's waist. He rubbed his thumb gently along her right iliac crest, making her relax a lot more. Eventually, he heard her breathing slow down and the faint snoring sounds were beginning to become noticeable, meaning Temperance was asleep. Seeley relaxed now that Temperance was asleep. He gazed at her beautiful face. She looked so peaceful as she slept. After several moments of just marveling at her, Seeley laid his head back onto the softness of his pillow and fell asleep right by her side, still keeping his arm wrapped around Temperance's waist.

The two woke about three hours later. Seeley turned his head to look at the clock. It read 10:47am. Temperance had turned herself during the three hours they slept. She now faced him in his arms. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips briefly. Temperance's eyes fluttered open and met Seeley's gaze.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Did you enjoy the extra three hours of sleep?"

"Yes, very much so." She smiled softly.

"Are you hungry?" She nodded.

"I am, actually. Do you mind if we go out to the Diner?"

"That's exactly what I was going to ask you. I'm glad we're on the same page." For once, Temperance knew what that colloquialism meant.

"If we wanna go soon, which I think would be wise, we should get dressed." She blushed. She was practically naked. Temperance rarely slept in her undergarments. She usually slept in a tank top and shorts, if not more than that. As for Seeley? Well, for as long as she'd been sleeping in the same bed with him, he'd always slept in his boxers. Seeley and Temperance rose from the bed to retrieve the clothes they'd wear that day. Temperance decided to go casual for the morning, wearing a peach t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She threw her hair up into a messy bun, which Seeley seemed to love. Seeley himself wore a grey short-sleeve shirt with blue jeans. It was only a trip to the diner, after all. No need to be formal just yet. The two walked out of the apartment no less than 5 minutes after they were completely ready, due to a sudden make-out session on the couch that distracted them both from their original morning plans. Finally, the two entered the Royal Diner and sat down in the seat they always did. They picked up the menus provided at the table and scanned through their options.

"Anything look particularly appetizing to you this morning?"

"Mmm..." She pondered for a moment, rescanning the breakfast section.

"I think I'll just have the hashed browns, vanilla blueberry buckwheat pancakes, and veggie sausage combo."

"Buckwheat? What's that?"

"Oh, it's an alternative to normal pancake mix. They're vegan and much healthier for you. They're very delicious actually."

"They sound pretty good!"

"What are you ordering, Booth?"

"Oh just some toast, eggs, bacon, and waffles. The normal breakfast they serve here." She shot him a look.

"I meant that in a very complimentary way, Bones. You're not normal," She looked at him strangely, but didn't speak. "You're extraordinary." She smiled and blushed at the same time. She didn't know what to say! She was utterly speechless! He'd always complimented her, but it had always been smaller things, like how pretty she looked or how beautiful her eyes were. He covered her hand with his, but allowed the sapphire ring on her finger to peek out between his own fingers.

The waitress came and went, taking their orders and returning no more than 10 minutes later with their orders. After thanking the woman, she left Seeley and Temperance at the table alone once again. They began to discuss the party they were to attend in a few hours.

"Booth, do you mind if we stop by my house before the party so I can get a dress from my closet? I wasn't expecting to attend a party, so I don't have one with me at your place."

"Not a problem, Bones. How about we drop by after we eat? Just so we don't forget."

"I have no problem with that! You're going to love that dress, you know."

"I may love it when I see it on the hanger, but when you're wearing it; I don't know if I'll be able to stay calm. I bet you'll look absolutely stunning." She blushed.

"That's a very kind thing to say. Thank you, Booth." They exchanged smiles and meaningful glances before finishing up their breakfast. Seeley pulled out his wallet and dropped a twenty on the table before leaving with Temperance latched to his bicep.

Soon enough, they walked up the concrete driveway of Temperance's home.

"Booth, you can come in, remember? Lynn and Dave are on that business trip until the beginning of October." He remembered the letter she found on the table, describing that exact thing.

"Ah, yes. I'll only come in if you want me too." She cocked her head slightly to the right.

"Why wouldn't I want you to come in with me? Don't be humorous; Of course I want you coming in with me. Now come on!" She grabbed his hand and tugged him inside the living room and up the stairs to Temperance's room. She opened the door and Seeley sat down on her bed as she searched her closet for the cocktail dress she had in mind as they ate at the diner.

"Aha! I found it!" She pulled out a purple dress with glittery specks glued to the material. It shimmered in the light of her bedroom. Seeley's mouth gaped open. The dress he saw in front of her looked incredibly sexy just being on a hanger. Just imagine what Temperance would look like in it...

"Wow..." That was all he could manage to get out. He almost forgot that she wasn't wearing it yet.

"You like it?" He got off of the bed and walked towards her, putting his hands on her hips.

"Like it? I love it. I can just imagine how amazing you'll look in it." He lowered his head down to hers, gently pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'm gonna have to find a way to keep all the guys off of you. That's not gonna be easy, you know."

"Well, I guess we'll be inseparable then." She smirked at him and bit her lip.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" He shook his head slightly and smiled, and then he kissed her lips ever so softly.

"Let's get home and get ready for the party." He turned away from her and grabbed a hanger bag to put her dress in so it wouldn't get damaged on the way home.

"We don't want that getting ruined, do we?" She handed him the dress and he stuck it in the bag, zipping it up when the dress was inside.

"Shall we?" He stuck out his free arm in Temperance's direction and she accepted it as they walked out of her bedroom, leaving it occupied by only the objects inside of it.

* * *

The next few hours passed rapidly and before they knew it, it was time for the party at Brian's house. Temperance and Seeley were sitting together on a loveseat in the living room as the bass of the music boomed throughout the house, shaking the floor. Seeley's arm was draped across Temperance's shoulders, keeping her close to him and making sure it was clear that she wasn't single.

"Let's dance." She looked at him with a nervous expression on her face.

"C'mon Bones. Let me guide you and you'll be fine." She sighed and agreed. He pulled her out to where everyone was currently dancing to "Like a G6" by Far East Movement. Temperance observed the girls around her watching how they danced to the music. She decided to mimic their movements.

"Bones, what are you doing?" He laughed as he spoke, seeing how adorable she looked trying to be like everyone else.

"Doing what everyone else is doing!"

"Bones, you don't have to be like everyone else, remember? I love you for being yourself." She smiled.

"I know you do."

"C'mere. Lemme lead you in this next song." The next song to play was "Yeah" by Usher. Seeley took her hand and they danced to the song. One of his hands as dangerously low on Temperance's back. She didn't seem to care. A few moments after the song started, she leaned up to Seeley's ear.

"This song is very sexual. It's turning me on a bit, actually." She laughed nervously.

"Let's get out of here and go someplace quiet, what do you say?" Her face lit up and she nodded. Seeley took her hand, leading her out of the crowd of dancing people, down a long hall, and into a bedroom at the very back of the massive house. It was small, but almost completely quiet.

"This is so much better. And we can be alone..." A smile crept up on her face, not being left unnoticed by Seeley. He hovered over her mouth for a moment.

"Maybe this won't be a boring party after all." He captured her mouth with his, pulling her backwards with him onto the bed behind them. Temperance maneuvered on top of him so that she straddled his lap. Seeley slid his hand up her cocktail dress and up to her hip. He stopped kissing her momentarily.

"You're not wearing anything underneath this?!" She blushed.

"Temperance Brennan, I never..." They laughed and then resumed kissing. Seeley tried taking his mind off the thought of Temperance practically naked under that dress. As a matter of fact, she _was_ naked under that dress.

"_Well this is just great._" Seeley thought to himself."_Now I won't be able to stop thinking about her naked for the rest of the night..._"That was just one of the many thoughts going through his mind.

Suddenly, the door of the room came crashing open, slamming violently onto the wall behind it. In came a boy, stumbling across the tiny room only to vomit in the adjoining bathroom. Temperance laughed softly at the sight.

"_He must have had a lot to drink._" She thought to herself. As for Seeley, he was completely disgusted. There were at least 5 bathrooms in the entire house and he picked _this _one.

"_Just our luck..._" He mumbled inaudibly to himself. The unknown boy walked out normally a few minutes later, closing the door lightly as he went. To close it all the way, Seeley leaned over and pushed it closed with his fingers and locked it.

"I should've thought of that when we got in here... Now, where were we?" He pulled Temperance back onto him, smashing their lips together again. The music began to fade and the voices of other's in the house slowly disappeared with the music.

"Mmm... Bones... I have an idea." Temperance climbed off of him, smirking and shaking her head as she noticed his groin.

"May wanna get rid of _that_ before we pursue this idea you have yet to tell me." She chuckled and laid down next to him and rested her hand on his chest.

"Would you care to tell me this idea of yours?"

"Right, well, Brian has this private pool for himself just down the hall..."

"And you wanna go down there?" A smile formed on her face.

"I think it sounds like fun."

"Well we better get don there before everyone gets back!" He leapt off of the bed and rushed over to where Temperance laid and scooped her up into his arms. Reflexively, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Booth! What do you think you're doing?!" She began to laugh as he walked down the hall as stealthily as he did. They finally found the door to the outdoor pool and Seeley used his back to push it open.

"And here we are." He put her down gently. Temperance's already very short dress hiked up, barely covering herself. She blushed and pushed it back down.

"Booth, we don't have any bathing suits..."

"Maybe we don't need them." Seeley jumped into the pool and disappeared from Temperance's sight. Suddenly, Temperance was pulled backwards into the water. She gasped as she fell.

"Easy, I got ya." Temperance landed back in Seeley's arms again. They floated around the pool for a while, and then Temperance leaned down to his ear, huskily whispering into it.

"Let me wrap my legs around you." Seeley allowed her to slip her legs around his waist.

"It's freezing in here." She shivered in his grip.

"Let's go sit down over here." He waded through the pool and sat down with Temperance still attached to him. She maneuvered her legs so that they hung off of the edge of Seeley's from where she sat. Seeley pulled her in closer to him in hope that his warmth would radiate onto her.

"Maybe it would be wise if we got out." She rose from Seeley's lap and made her way to the stairs leading out of the pool. She was just about to climb out hen Seeley snuck up behind her and pulled her back in.

"Booth! What are you doing?!"

"I'm not letting you go out there with your dress sticking to your ass like it is. And considering that everyone here but us is drunk, I think you're staying with me."

"Well then come with me! I'm cold!"

"I think I have a way to fix that." They looked at each other for a minute.

"Would you care to tell me what that is?" She spoke in a voice that as barely a whisper. Her voice cracked due to the softness she spoke in. They never broke the loving stare they had. Seeley lowered himself in closer to Temperance and kissed her lips ever so gently.

* * *

Seeley woke up the next morning with a large headache and a large weight holding him down. He opened his eyes to see that he was in his bedroom at his apartment. Temperance was draped across his abdomen, breathing lightly on his skin. Temperance mewed but stayed asleep. Seeley rubbed her back gently, which made her relax even more into him.

"Mmm..." She got off of his abdomen and moved up to him, propping her head up with her hand.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." He smiled back at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous as the light seeped into the room, hitting her face perfectly.

"That party was insane." She shook her head and laughed.

"Wait... Booth, we're naked. Did we...?" She looked into his eyes. She looked so scared.

"Did we...?"

* * *

_**Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I won't leave you guys hanging for too long, I promise! I have a partially finished chapter that I'd like to post this Sunday or Monday depending how busy I am. Enjoy your weekend guys and please, please, please review! I enjoy seeing what you all think of this little story! Now, off to bed I go! It's past 2:30am out here and I'm a bit exhausted! I hope you all enjoyed the update!**_


	7. Recovering a Lost Memory

_**Well hello again everyone! Sorry I didn't update last weekend like I said I would! I literally ran out of ideas for this chapter! Thank goodness, Jordana saved me! As for the last chapter, I left off with a HUGE cliffhanger! This chapter reveals what exactly happened between the time they left the pool and the time when they woke up together in Booth's bed. So you all can tell the difference between reality and the memory B&B are trying to recover, I made it so the memory is italicized, the details of the memory are bolded, and reality is typed in normal font, not bolded or italicized. Just to make you all aware, in the next few chapters, some intense stuff is going to happen! Prepare yourselves! **_

_**Enjoy the seventh chapter, my loves!**_

* * *

"Did we...?" Temperance looked at Seeley with a panicked and scared look in her eyes.

"Did we...?"

"Do you feel sore at all?"

"Yeah, a little bit... You?" She rubbed her neck as she spoke, wincing at the sudden jolt of pain that shot up her spine.

"A little. It's not too bad though. I don't even remember what happened last night. All I remember is when we kissed in the pool. After that, nothing."

"How'd we even get back here? How'd everything mysteriously black out in our memory? I don't remember us having anything to drink..." He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmm... Maybe if we just talk about it aloud we'll remember something." She made a facial expression that showed that she was considering his idea.

"Couldn't hurt."

"The last thing I remember is when we kissed in the pool..."

-*FLASHBACK*-

"_Let's get you back inside before you freeze." _**She giggled. Temperance Brennan **_**giggled**_**. He took her hand and led her inside. They found a closet with towels and Seeley handed one to Temperance and took one for himself. Walking into the living room, they found an unoccupied couch and sat down together, even though they were still soaked. **

"_Something to drink, you two?" _**Brian walked up to them and handed the couple two glasses. The cups were purple, so the two couldn't see what was in them. **

"_What's this?" _**He and Temperance looked inquisitively at Brian.**

"_Oh that? It's just a little drink my buddy made. Rum and coke! It's really good, dude." _

"_Thanks man."_** Seeley nodded curtly, Brian returned the gesture and walked away. **

"_Mmm, this __**is**__ really good! Do you like it, Bones?" _**She nodded as she sipped the drink.**

"_I'd never think of rum and coke as a good combination, but it is!" _**There she goes again with the slight giggling. Seeley smiled at how adorable she looked, clutching the cup in her hands.**

"_Yo Seel!" _**Seeley snapped his head in the direction his name was being called from. **

"_We're all goin' down the street to that little corner store to get some stuff to eat. You wanna come, or are you just gonna stay here with your girl?"_** Seeley looked at Temperance and then back to Brian.**

"_Yeah, we're gonna stay here if you don't mind." _

"_Yeah, no problem, dude. We'll be back later." _**Everyone piled out of the door with Brian. Soon after, the door closed, leaving Temperance and Seeley alone in this mansion of a house.**

* * *

**An hour had passed by easily. Temperance's head rested on Seeley's shoulder and her eyes had become heavy as rocks. **

"**Booth... I'm tired..." **

"**Me too, Bones. Let's just... Let's lay down right here." He laid back, pulling Brennan down with him, allowing her to rest partially on top of him. In a matter of time, they were both asleep, unaware why they had become tired so quickly.**

"Wait..." Temperance interrupted Seeley as he explained the memory that was beginning to come back to him.

"What?"

"Why did we fall asleep so easily...?" He froze at the thought.

"What if something was in those drinks? Bones, you know someone who's familiar with that stuff, right?"

"Yes, Jack Hodgins. He has an interest in insects, odd substances, and other things in that nature."

"If we were drugged, it would probably be out of our system by now..."

"Maybe if we eat something... I have some of your tea, if you want it."

"That sounds great, Booth. Thank you." The two got up off of the bed and looked for their robes.

"Bones, stay in bed. I'll get it." She shook her head.

"Please, I don't mind helping you, Booth. I don't want to seem needy and helpless." He took her hand, shaking his head slightly and laughing quietly.

"That's my Bones." They walked out to the kitchen and Seeley separated from Temperance, reaching into a cabinet to grab her tea.

"Booth, someone left a note on the table..." Fright filled her eyes for a moment as the two locked gazes.

"It's from Angela and Hodgins." He sighed in relief.

"Sweetie," She began. "Jack and I walked into Brian's house for the party and found you two lying on the couch. We saw the drinks on the table, but something was suspicious... There was a substance starting to accumulate at the surface of the drinks... Jack said it was Ketalar... You guys were drugged..." She paused for a moment, looking back up at Seeley, then returning her focus to the paper.

"Jack also found out who did it, and Booth won't be happy about it. It was Hannah and Sully. They teamed up to get the drug into your drinks." Seeley slammed his fist onto the counter.

"I shouldn't have accepted those goddamn drinks! This is all my fault!"

"Booth, no it's not! They're the ones who put Ketalar in our drinks in the first place! You had nothing to do with it! Don't blame yourself, Booth. It'll only add to the tremendous amount of stress you already have involving school. Let's just... Go back to bed, okay?" He nodded and they reentered the bedroom, laying themselves down on the cool mattress.

"I think I know how we got back here..."

-*How They Got Home*-

**A couple stumbled into the house after a few hours had gone by. Another couple followed them, but walked in normally. It was Jack and Angela. Seeley and Temperance still lay sound asleep on the couch, unaware of the events occurring around them.**

"_Oh my god! Jack! Come quick!" _**Jack and Angela ran over to the couch where they found Seeley and Temperance laying. **

"_They passed out! Oh... God... They had something to drink... And there's a substance that's coming to the surface." _** She leaned down and sniffed the drink.**

"_Angie! Don't do that! Let me do it." _**Jack leaned over the drink and sniffed slightly.**

"_I know what drug their drinks were spiked with."_

"_Their drinks were spiked?! God! What drug was used?"_** She had a panicked look in her eyes. She needed to know what drug was used on her friends. She needed to know who did this.**

"_It's gotta be Ketalar. It can temporarily paralyze you and make you pass out. Someone spiked their drinks with Ketalar." _**She looked horrified. Her best friend and her boyfriend were drugged purposely. **

"_Oh god... Isn't that a horse tranquilizer?" _**He nodded and she gasped.**

"_That's horrible! Jack, I think I know the people responsible."_

"_I think so too."_

"_Hannah and Sully." _**They said it at the same time.**

"_Hannah's always had a crush on Booth..."_** Jack spoke confidently, only to be interrupted by Angela, finishing his sentence for him.**

"_And Sully's always had a crush on Bren. Why not team up?" _**Jack nodded and pursed his lips into a straight line. **

"_I always disliked those two... I'm gonna go get 'em."_** She nodded in agreement.**

"_I'll stay here with them. I don't want anything bad happening to them while they're sleeping." _**With a nod in response to her statement, Jack turned away to search for the evil duo.**

**Jack walked around the house, opening each door and searching each room with care. Finally, he found them in the back of the house.**

"_HEY!" _**He exclaimed at them. **

"_You're Hodgins, right?" _**Sully spoke, sounding a bit drowsy, or maybe it was drunk.**

"_What do you want, nerd?"_** Hannah wasn't helping the situation. She was just acting like her normal, popular self. **

"_You drugged my friends. Purposely. With Ketalar, might I add."_

"_Oh, you mean Seeley and that smart-ass bitch who's taking advantage of him? Yeah, why?"_** Again, Hannah wasn't helping Sully look too good in this situation. Jack walked over to Sully and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the wall. He spoke through the teeth of his clenched shut jaw.**

"_Don't you__** EVER**__ lay a hand on them again. I will end you __**and**__ that little skank of yours."_

"_Hey!" _**Hannah yelled from where she sat on the bed.**

"_Shut up, Hannah. You're not helping." _**Sully managed to croak out. Jack looked Sully directly in the eyes.**

"_You're lucky I'm not murdering you. Today, that is." _**Jack released his firm grip on Sully's neck and stormed out of the room. Just as he left, he could've sworn he heard Hannah ushering over to Sully's side to make sure he was okay.**

**Walking back out to Angela, Jack exhaled a breath he didn't know he as holding. **

"_All taken care of?"_

"_You could say that..."_

"_Hodgins, what exactly did you do?"_

"_I didn't kill them! I could've..."_

"_Hodgins!" _**He put his hands up in surrender. **

"_Hey, I'm just defending my friends!" _**Angela rolled her eyes. **

"_Yeah, yeah. Yack it up, laughing boy. C'mon, help me get these two in the car."_

-*End*- "Thank you Angela and Hodgins..." Booth silently thanked them for bringing them back here.

"Now that solves the issue of how we got here, but wait... That still doesn't explain why we woke up... In the state we did."

"I think I can explain it, Bones... Can I tell you?" She nodded.

"Yes, please do."

-*FLASHBACK*-

**Seeley awoke slowly, feeling a slight throbbing sensation in his head. He observed his surroundings, soon making the realization that he was in his own bed, in his own apartment.**

"_What happened to me?"_**He thought to himself.**

"_Make that us..."_** He muttered inaudibly to himself as the soft weight of Temperance's head resting on his chest became noticeable. **

"_Bones... Wake up..." _

"_Mmhm?" _**She tried to savor the warmth of Seeley's body by bringing herself in closer to him.**

"_Are you okay? Booth?" _**She sat up slowly, caressing Seeley's face lightly. Seeley turned to look into her eyes, losing himself in them. Before either of them knew it, Seeley's lips crashed on top on Temperance's and they fell backwards on the bed. He nipped softly at her luscious lips and milky skin, receiving a moan of appreciation from Temperance.**

"_Booth..."_

"_Let Angela win this one." _**She pulled him down onto her lips, dragging her tongue lightly on his lips, desperately seeking entrance. **

"_I want you. I __**need**__ you, Booth. Please. I need to feel you inside me..." _**He didn't need to be told twice. He crashed his lips back onto hers. Her dress was thrown off to the side of the room as well as his shirt. Every article of their clothing disappeared fairly soon after the first was removed from both of them. **

"_Wait... We can't... Booth, I'm sorry. I just... Can't." _**She felt horrible for letting him down again. Seeley rolled off of her and laid himself down on the spot next to her.**

"_This is about Angela, isn't it?" _**She shook her head.**

"_No... It's about me. Now I'm the one who won't gather up enough courage."_

"_Bones, hey. I'm not forcing you to do anything. If you're not ready, I'll wait. As long as I need to." _**She looked into his eyes.**

"_R-Really?"_

"_Of course, Bones. I'd do anything for you. If that means waiting, I'm willing to wait." _**She forced a lopsided smile onto her face.**

"_C'mere. Let me hold you." _**She fell into his warm, welcoming embrace. She laid in his arms, soaking up all his warmth. She felt herself getting sleepier and her eyelids got heavier and heavier by the minute.**

"_I love you, Booth. I love you so much." _**Temperance allowed sleep to overcome her and her entire body melted into Seeley's. **

-*END OF FLASHBACK*-

"I..." Tears welled up in her crystal blue eyes, threatening to overflow at any moment. She couldn't believe she let it happen.

"Shh, it's alright Bones." She leaned into his side and allowed her tears to escape the threshold of her eyes.

"I'm so stupid..."

"Temperance." She froze. He never called her that.

"You definitely are _not_ stupid. Why on Earth do you think that?"

"It almost happened and I ruined it!"

"Hey, look at me. I can wait as long as you need me to, okay? I don't care how long that wait is, whether it's until tomorrow or a year from now or even ten years. I'm ready whenever you are." A look of sadness filled her eyes.

"Everyone's going to call me a slut, and a whore, and..."

"No they won't. _You_ are not a slut or a whore. Hannah and her little whatever it is, they're the sluts. They're the whores. Not you. Just trust me, Bones." She looked up into Seeley's warm brown eyes.

"Okay." She said softly before collapsing back into his shoulder. He held her as she cried out her fears and worries about what everyone would think of her until sleep overtook her once again.

* * *

Monday didn't go as horribly as Temperance thought it would. Seeley rarely left her side and no one suspected a thing. The day was almost over now. Seeley and Temperance chose to abandon study hall for a quiet getaway out in the woods behind the school. They snuck out to the lockers, grabbed their bags, and slipped quietly out the back door of an empty hall.

"Today wasn't too bad, was it?" The two of them lay on the surprisingly soft ground, covered by lush, green grass and hints of deep brown soil.

"Not as horrible as I expected it to be." She sighed.

"C'mere." He pulled her closer to him and she rested her head on his chest. Seeley's thumb snuck under her loose shirt and rubbed gently across her iliac crest.

"What's going on, Bones?" He twirled a strand of her beautiful brown hair around his finger.

"Nothing..."

"Bones." She lifted her gaze to meet his. Those warm, velvety, reassuring brown eyes looked back at her lovingly.

"What's wrong?"

"I honestly don't know what's going on with me. I'm just... I don't know. It's hard to explain. Maybe I'm still stressed about letting you down..."

"Shhh..." He put his finger to her lips.

"No. Don't put yourself down. Bones, it really isn't that big of a deal! I'm fine, okay? Do you _need_ me to tickle you just to make that priceless smile come back onto your face?" She didn't respond.

"I'll take that as a yes." He threw himself on top of her and tickled her everywhere.

"Booth! Stop it!" She laughed and tried to crawl in the fetal position, but that position didn't make her any less vulnerable.

"Stop! I'm laughing so hard it hurts!"

"Ugh fine." His voice was filled with sarcasm.

"I guess you'll just have to deal with this then." He leaned down over Temperance and caressed her lips with his. Several moments passed before he relinquished kissing her.

"What made you stop?" He reattached his lips onto hers until they heard a loud ringing noise escape from the building not far from them.

"Time to go home."

* * *

_**I know this isn't one of the more lengthy chapters, and I don't think we've resolved this issue completely, so I'll be probably come back to it at another point. Please leave a review! Tell me what you think about this story! I'm debating whether to end it or not, so please let me know! I may not respond to you, but just know that I appreciate them! About the next update, I may have to delay the posting. I'm going out with one of my best friends on Friday night and my mom and I are redecorating some stuff and painting this weekend, so if I don't post this weekend, expect an update at some point in the week! Thanks for reading and see you all soon with another update! **_


	8. Let Me Show You A Few Things About Love

_**Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who took the time to leave a review on the last chapter! It really means a lot! Again, I must apologize for the late update. I've been quite busy lately, and I've also been dealing with a bit of depression and crazy life issues that have sort of resolved themselves now. I received a review on the last chapter that said I wasn't writing the characters realistically. I actually agree. I think I'm letting the unrealistic thoughts of B&B's portrayal get the best of my actual writing abilities. Now I think I've gotten it all out, so I should begin to write them realistically. To show you that I can do this, I decided to put in a bit of drama. Don't worry, it doesn't last forever. I also have to apologize for the shortness of this update. It isn't usual for me to do short updates, I know! I was writing and accidentally wrote a really good way to end! It's a cliffhanger, but it won't last too terribly long, I promise. The beginning may seem odd and confusing at first, but believe me, you'll get it soon after you start reading the chapter. Now on to the actual focus of the update! Let the eighth chapter begin!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Sweetie, wait!" Temperance walked speedily out of the cafeteria.

"Brennan!" Angela sighed as she stopped running after Temperance.

"There's no use..." She turned on her heel and walked calmly back into the cafeteria behind her.

Temperance ran off to a small hallway and slumped down on the floor with her head in her hands.

"Why can't she just be happy that I've finally found someone? She just can't appreciate it enough!" She blew a stream of air through her slightly parted lips.

"I'm finally happy about something and she's mad about it." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know what to do... I can't cry..." She buried her head in her hands again and took a few moments to calm herself. She sought to look into Seeley's deep brown eyes for the reassurance she desperately needed.

"Bones?" He knelt down next to her.

"What's wrong?" She looked up from the confines of her hands. Just when she needed it, she could finally look into his eyes again.

"Booth..." She leaned against him, laying her head on his chest.

"Let's go for a walk. C'mon, up you go." Seeley pulled Temperance up off the ground and led her out to a path that circled the school. They walked around in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company before Seeley spoke.

"Now, tell me. What's wrong?" He took her hand and laced their fingers.

"It's Angela... She's angry with me."

"What's her excuse for being mad at you, Bones?"

"I believe it's because she's worried that I'm abandoning our friendship for the relationship you and I started. Here, how about I just explain it to you..."

***FLASHBACK***

"Sweetie," Angela sipped her iced tea. "We need to get together this weekend. You know, just us girls. It's been _forever _since that's happened."

"It's impossible to have been _forever_, but it has been quite a while." Angela rolled her eyes.

"Bren, the point is, we need to make plans for just us this weekend! No boys allowed. Just you and me, gossiping about them." She smirked.

"What is there to gossip about?"

"You know..." She looked at Temperance, raising and lowering her eyebrows.

"What do I know...?" Angela scoffed.

"I know you two are sleeping together and I want details."

"Angela, if you think Booth and I have had sex, you are mistaken... For now..." She muttered the last part under her breath.

"W-What did you say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That last part."

"Oh, nothing. I said nothing."

"Yeah, alright then... Anyway, are we good for this weekend?"

"I'll see if Booth has anything planned and I'll get back to you."

"Ugh! GOD!" Angela slammed her hand on the table. "Why do you _**ALWAYS**_have to ask for his approval on everything?! He's not your mother! You don't even have one!" Temperance inhaled sharply and looked at her with anger and tears burning in her eyes. Angela realized what she just said and opened her mouth to speak, but Temperance beat her to it.

"My mother _abandoned _me. My foster mother, well, she's on a business trip with Dave across the country. You know what? I'm not wasting my time on this. If you don't appreciate Booth, it's not my problem. Maybe it's best that I avoid engaging in any form of conversation with you for a while." Temperance stood up and began to walk briskly out of the cafeteria.

"Sweetie, wait!"

***END OF FLASHBACK***

"And that's what happened..."

"Ohhhh..." He pursed his lips into a line.

"'Ohhhh' what?"

"It just makes sense! She's jealous of me!"

"What? Why would she be jealous?"

"Because of how close we've become! Think about it, we've spent most of our time together and you've barely seen Angela. She thinks I'm stealing you from her."

"I'm not property, Booth. She shouldn't think you're 'stealing me from her' when I'm not property someone can own."

"Exactly. And that's the problem. You two have been friends for a long time, haven't you?" She nodded innocently.

"Well, she probably thinks she's the one who loves you the most and that you feel the same way. Listen, Bones." He stopped her from walking any further. He hooked his index finger under her chin so she'd look at him. "You can love a lot of people in this world, but there's only one person you love the most."

"What if you let that person get away?"

"That person's not going anywhere." They stared into each other's eyes and began to slowly lean into each other. The shriek of a whistle blowing caused them to jump apart from each other.

"We should..."

"Go back inside..."

"Yeah..." An awkward tension built between the two as the rushed into the building and to their lockers for the next class.

* * *

"Maybe Angela's right..." The dynamic duo had just walked into Seeley's apartment and perched themselves on the couch

"What?"

"About us spending so much time together. It's like the euphoria of it all hasn't gone away yet and it probably would have. Maybe we _are _spending a little too much time together."

"Bones, like I told you before, don't let Angela tell you how to live your life! You can do what you want, not just what she tells you to do!" Seeley didn't realize he was shouting at her with those last few words. Temperance stood up when his voice escalated into shouting. She was frozen in her spot with tears threatening to escape the threshold of her bottom lids and her hands clenched into fists, trembling at her sides. She suddenly felt a burst of anger rush through her veins.

"Bones..."

"You want me to live my life the way I want?! FINE! I'm going home. Goodnight, Booth. See you later. Maybe..." With that, she slammed the apartment door closed. Seeley stared at the door for a moment.

"God damn it!" He kicked the couch.

"I ruined _everything_." He thread a hand through his hair. Not even bothering to change out of his current clothes, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep on the couch, not caring about how horrible he'd feel in the morning.

* * *

Temperance walked briskly in the cool weather and actually began to think about what she just did. She arrived at the house and unlocked the door, running up the stairs to her room without saying a word. She burst into her room and slammed the door behind her. She began to walk calmly over to the bed when it hit her. She suddenly stopped walking.

"What have I done...I think I just ruined the best thing I've ever had..." She sat down slowly on the bed.

"I just ruined everything..." She began to allow herself to gently lay back on the bed. She stared up at the ceiling and repeated the same sentence again.

"I just ruined everything..."

* * *

_**I know, I know. Cliffhanger much? Yeah, I know. Don't worry, the next chapter should be up very soon! Maybe not tomorrow, because it's my father's birthday and we probably have plans, but most likely April 3**__**rd**__**! And April 4**__**th**__** is my birthday, so definitely no updates then! Please, please review! I love getting them! I'd love to hear what you think of my little story so far! Thank you for taking the time to read it at all! Enjoy the new episode tonight! The Maiden in the Mushrooms! Then hiatus... Oh well! This is why I love New Girl too! Don't forget to tune in on April 4**__**th**__** for Nick and Jess' first date! This is going to be the best birthday ever! Oh! I almost forgot! If you'd like to, follow me on Instagram: brennans_squintern and on Twitter: MyLifeIs447 if you feel so inclined. And if you can, would you please, PLEASE help me get Emily, David, and Hart to tweet me on April 4**__**th**__** for my birthday? Pretty please? I'd love you forever. Seriously. **_


	9. I Want You To Stay

_**Okay, I was a little busier than I thought I'd be. I'm sorry, okay? We have birthdays literally two days apart in the first week of April! My dad's on the 2**__**nd**__**, mine on the 4**__**th**__**, and my cousin's on the 6**__**th**__** so we were really busy! I might have encountered some writers block too... Quick thank you to Katie for the amazing ideas that made that pesky writer's block disappear! But anyway, thanks again to everyone who left a review on the last chapter! I'm glad you all still enjoy my story! Also, before we start, someone wrote a review saying I don't have enough drama in the story. Well, I hope the next few chapters are enough for you. So, here's the warning for everyone else! In this chapter and the following chapter, a huge plot twist starts to take effect, so beware! Well, here's the ninth chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Several hours had gone by, but to Temperance, it seemed like years. She turned her head to take a glance at the clock. 12:23 am. How was she supposed to sleep?

"I'm oddly cold..." She was covered in blankets, yet nothing seemed to work. She missed the warm presence of Seeley's arm, resting across her waist protectively.

"I need to go back..." She rose from the bed, allowing herself to adjust to the change in position. She then stood and walked out of her room and out of the house, heading in the direction of Seeley's apartment.

* * *

Seeley laid on the couch, staring up at the blank ceiling.

"What have I done... God, I miss her... Why am I such a damn idiot?! I ruin everything!" He clenched his hands into fists trying to hold back his anger. Then, out of nowhere, he heard a small knock on his door.

"Bones..."

"Booth..." Temperance's eyes were red from the tears she shed on the way over to the apartment.

"Oh god... Come here." She sank into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry... I- I've never been like that before..."

"Hey, shh. It's okay." He dropped a kiss in her hair and kept his grip on her waist and shoulders.

"Angela... She insulted my mom..."

"Shhh, it's okay, Bones. Just, shh." He rested his chin gently on the top of her head. And he just held her and let her cry. He didn't move to kiss her, he didn't rub her back, he didn't care about anything else. He only focused on the girl he held safely in his arms. She cried, and cried, and cried, but neither were aware of the new reasoning that would be held responsible for her tears.

"Hey, it's okay, Bones. Let's just, go lay down, okay?" She nodded against his chest. Seeley tightened his grip around her just a bit more and started them off towards his room. Just before they could enter the room, Temperance's phone went off. She reached her hand into her pocket and grabbed it. She didn't recognize the number, but the caller ID said the call came from Beaumont Hospital.

"Hello?"

"Is this Temperance?"

"Yes, it is."

"Do you have parents by the name of Lynn and Dave?"

"Yes, they're my foster parents. Are they alright? Did something happen?" Seeley watched and listened attentively to the conversation Temperance had with the woman on the other line. Temperance's eyes widened at the words spoken by the woman.

"W-what?"

"They collided with a semi at about 1 this morning. They're in critical condition and on life support. I'm terribly sorry." She fell silent for a moment.

"Thank you." She hung up and turned to look at Seeley.

"Lynn... And Dave... Got into a car accident." She let herself fall back into his embrace and wrapped her arms around him once more.

"This doesn't help this situation at all..." She mumbled into his shirt.

"C'mon, Bones. Let's go to bed." They walked through the doorway slowly and approached the bed. He let go of her just long enough for her to get settled, and then laid down next to her. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest and sobbed violently.

"I don't want them to die, Booth."

"They won't okay? I know they won't."

"How can you be so sure?" She looked up at him and his heart broke as he saw her red, puffy eyes that welled with tears. Without breaking eye contact, he responded with three words.

"I just know." They just looked at each other for a moment.

"Goodnight Bones."

"Goodnight Booth." She laid back down into his side and they both fell into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

* * *

Temperance found herself staring at the hospital beds Lynn and Dave occupied.

"_Wait... Where am I? I thought I was asleep, next to Booth..._" There was no answer.

"_Hey! What are you doing?! You aren't supposed to be in here!" _Temperance exclaimed to a blonde girl who looked to be about 16. She had snuck into the hospital room without anyone turned to double check that she was alone in the room.

"_Hannah?! Get away from here! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" Hannah looked for the cord that held Lynn's life in the balance.

"_HANNAH, NO!_" Temperance was screaming at this point. Hannah didn't seem to hear her. Temperance tried to run over to the spot Hannah stood in, but she couldn't move. Hannah wrapped her fingers around the tiny cord and pulled it with one sharp tug.

"NO!" Temperance sat up completely straight on the bed with beads of sweat on her forehead. Her heart was pounding.

"Bones, what's wrong? Are you okay?!"

"Lynn... Dave... Hannah... Hannah pulled the cord..."

"What cord? Hannah? Why is Hannah involved? You know what? We're going over there. Right. Now. C'mon, Bones." She didn't move.

"Booth... Hannah killed Lynn..."

"Bones, you were just having a nightmare. Trust me, Lynn isn't dead, okay?"

"Can we go over there to check? Please?" He ignored the fact that he already said they were going over there and answered her question.

"Of course we can, Bones. Anything for you." But before Seeley could move from his position, he felt Temperance's head fall softly back onto his chest.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps." Seeley thought to himself. He, too, fell back to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

When they woke a few hours later, the sun was shining and noises of people bustling in the building became noticeable.

"Mmm... Booth..." Temperance turned onto her side a bit more, stretching her legs.

"Hey beautiful." He planted a gentle kiss on her tender lips.

"Why do you always call me endearing names like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like what most boyfriends call their girlfriends. Beautiful, darling, dear, sweetie, baby. Things like that. Though, we are not babies. I still don't understand why people in relationships call their girlfriend or boyfriend that."

"I don't know, I guess it's just a way of showing affection." He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Booth, can we go to the hospital to see Lynn and Dave? I'd just like to see if their condition's improved at all."

"Yeah, sure. Of course. Let's get ready and then we'll go, sound good?" She nodded.

"There's one little problem..."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't wanna get out of bed!" She hinted a bit of whining in her voice.

"Well, there _are_ a few things we can do while we're in bed..." He smirked and then rolled on top of her and smothered her in kisses.

"Booth!" She laughed as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

"Okay! Okay! I'm awake now!" Temperance tried to pry herself free from underneath Seeley, but failed at the attempt.

"Nuh uh. I'm not done yet!" They both laughed and Temperance shook her head. She pulled him down to her and the kiss finally reached her lips.

"Booth, I'm serious. Come on! We have to go now if we want to see them at all!"

"Ugh, okay fine." He faked a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"I can see you smirking, you know."

"I think that's the point, Bones." He smiled and shook his head.

* * *

Temperance and Seeley stepped out of the car and walked up to the daunting red brick building that rose high over them.

"You okay, Bones?"

"Yeah, I just... I'm nervous to see the condition they're in..." He turned to look directly at her.

"Hey don't be nervous. I'm right here, okay?" He took her hands and locked their fingers.

"I'm here for you no matter what. Don't forget that." He leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Though it was a relatively short kiss, to Temperance, it seemed to last for several hours instead of a few seconds. He let her left hand go and she rested her arm back at her side.

"I know, Booth. I know." She squeezed his hand and they walked onto the sidewalk next to the building.

They walked up to the receptionist and gave her their names and the patients they were there to see. The oddly cheerful woman called a doctor dressed in blue scrubs over to the pair.

"Come with me, please." They followed her through a set of automatic doors and down a hallway with a sign that read, "Intensive Care Unit" hanging above the doorway. The doctor stopped in front of the door.

"I'll allow you two to have some privacy." The doctor walked down the hall to check on some other patients. Seeley could tell Temperance was tense about visiting the room. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't be scared, okay? I'm right here." She nodded.

"Let's go in." He nodded and squeezed her hand before gripping the doorknob and turning it. Temperance gasped at the sight. Lynn and Dave were covered in casts and bandages. They had respirators because they had trouble breathing. They had broken several bones, some shattered. Temperance felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"C'mere, Bones." He pulled her into his embrace. She buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"What am I gonna do now?"

"You can still stay with me, okay? If they say you can't, I'll get Pops to cover for us." She nodded once again.

"It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be just fine." A different woman walked into the room to see the two hugging.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Temperance about the living arrangements she has for the time being."

"Can you tell her, Booth?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Of course I can, Bones." He whispered back to her and kissed her head.

"Temperance is going to be staying with me and my grandfather until her foster parents are ready to come home, possibly longer if she wishes."

"Well, that was easier than I expected." The agent scribbled a few things in a small notebook.

"We'll need a verification signature from him, so if you wouldn't mind, please ask him to come out here. When he arrives, please come down to the waiting area."

"Sure. Thank you." She nodded and walked out of the room.

"I'll call Pops right now." She began to release him, but Seeley tightened his grip around her.

"You can just stay right there, Bones. You don't have to let go if you don't want to."

"Okay, Booth." She muffled into his shirt. Seeley reached one hand in his pocket but kept the other arm wrapped around Temperance.

"Hey, Pops. Temperance's foster parents got into a car accident and she needs a place to stay." He lowered his voice so no one but Pops and Temperance could hear what he said.

"Can you cover for us so she can stay with me?"

"Absolutely not."

"What? Why?"

"I haven't even met her!"

"Well, you can if you come down here! Come on, please, Pops?"

"She's not just some fling? You won't be using her like Jared does with his, are you?" Temperance's heart rate increased as she awaited Seeley's answer

"What, are you crazy?! She's not like everyone else. I really love her, Pops. Please, can you do this for me? For her?" Hank sighed in compliance.

"Fine. Where are you guys at?"

"Beaumont. Meet us in the waiting area when you get here."

"Alright, Shrimp. I love you."

"Love you too, Pops. See you soon." He tapped the end button, locked his phone, then stuck it back in his pocket. He wrapped the arm back around Temperance.

"You okay?"

"Did you mean what you said? That you love me?"

"Yeah, I did. I do. You're different than everyone else, Temperance. You're special." She looked up at Seeley.

"I always thought I could never love someone... My parents abandoned me and so did my own brother. Since that happened, I thought all relationships with people were doomed. You've begun to make me think otherwise." They smiled at each other. Temperance's eyes sparkled just a bit. He began to lean in and was just about to kiss her when his phone began to vibrate violently in his pocket.

"That's probably Pops..." She nodded, pursing her lips. They backed away from each other awkwardly.

"Yep, that was him. You ready to go, Bones?" She took one last look back at Lynn and Dave, then nodded.

"Yes, let's go." Temperance smiled for the first time in hours. Seeley had begun to miss her smile. He took her hand and they headed down the hall.

They walked into the waiting area and Seeley immediately saw Hank sitting in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Pops!"

"Hey, Shrimp." Seeley gave Hank a hug and smiled at him.

"Oh, Pops, this is Temperance."

"Hello, Mr. Booth."

"You can call me Hank, sweetheart. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Seeley tells me so much about you." He smiled at her and Seeley and back at Temperance once more. Seeley moved closer to Hank and lowered his voice just above a whisper.

"Thanks, Pops. I owe you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm glad you finally found someone like her. All the other girls who used to hit on you were idiots. She's definitely a keeper." Seeley laughed and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I know she is." Seeley squeezed Temperance's hand and smiled at her. She returned the gesture lovingly.

"I signed the papers, so you kids can go. I'll see you at home." He winked at Seeley and Temperance and they both laughed.

"Okay, Pops. See you soon."

* * *

"I like him."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, very much so. I'm glad he likes me as well."

"I knew he would."

"How did you know?" He looked into her beautiful blue eyes and said,

"Because I love you." Temperance's face lit up with the biggest smile Seeley had ever seen.

"I love you too." He leaned in closer to her and paused when their lips were just inches apart and whispered,

"This time, we have no interruptions." He was just about to close the distance when Temperance's phone lit up and began to ring. They both sneered and cursed whoever was calling.

"They couldn't have called at a better time..." Seeley rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch.

"Hello?" Temperance heard the same woman's voice on the phone from earlier that day. Her eyes suddenly widened and she froze.

"Thank you." She clicked the end button on her phone.

"Lynn's dead."

* * *

_**Mwahahahaha. Major cliffhanger this time! Don't worry, you won't have to wait as long this time. I'm already finished with the next chapter (shocker), so I'm ready to post! I'll be posting the tenth chapter either tomorrow or Monday depending on the amount of reviews I receive. I hope the people who weren't satisfied with the fluffiness of my story are beginning to feel a bit better. Just so you all know, I've been planning this to happen since I began the story, but I moved it forward just to please those certain people. And if you still aren't satisfied, there's going to be a major turn in events in a few chapters. Spoiler: People are getting murdered and two of the "main" characters will die as well *gasp*I know, I'm evil. Please leave me a review!**_


	10. Tunnel Vision

_**Well, this took longer than expected. Sorry about the extended wait. I kept getting spontaneous and wrote a few chapters way ahead of this one. By doing that, I messed up my planning, so I had to move things around! Painful with a capital "P"! When I was writing other chapters and getting ahead of myself, I totally forgot to post this chapter and then decided to change the entire thing. I re-read it and literally hated everything I wrote, so I decided to change the entire chapter! That took a long time...On top of that, I had to deal with depression and some other crazy things for the last two weeks. So, I sincerely apologize for the agonizing wait! I hope you weren't dying for too terribly long. Oh, and the finale killed me. That's all. Now, away we go with chapter ten!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of its characters, unfortunately. They belong to Hart, Stephen and the rest of the Bones cast. I only own my writing!**_

* * *

_Previously..._

"_Thank you." She clicked the end button on her phone._

"_Lynn's dead."_

* * *

Temperance had no facial expression whatsoever. She was just shocked. It wasn't even 6 hours ago since her and Seeley had been to the hospital and saw them. Alive.

"Booth... I... I need some fresh air..." She grabbed her phone and bolted from the apartment. She needed space. And a little time. She needed to be able to process what just happened. She was in disbelief!

"_What happened to Lynn?_" She thought to herself as she walked into the park.

* * *

Seeley had been wandering around for a few hours and ended up at the reflecting pool. He looked at the small ripples and it seemingly relaxed him until...

"Hey studly." He turned around and to his surprise, Hannah Burley walked up to him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You."

"Excuse me?" He shook his head a single time.

"I want you. You heard me, didn't you?"

"Hannah, I'm with Bo- Temperance. I don't like you anyway."

"How can you resist this? Come on, Seeley. You know you'd wanna tap this."

"No, thank you very much. I love Temperance."

"Then where is she, huh?"

"She ran off a few hours ago. She just lost her foster mom. I'm giving her some space and time to process."

"Oh, so that's the excuse? Lame."

"It's what happened, Hannah. Lynn just died and no one knows why."

"I know."

"What? How?"

"I pulled the cord." Seeley was enraged. His eyes widened with the anger pulsing through him.

"Yeah, now I know I don't like you. Get the hell away from me." Hannah gripped his bicep and Seeley grabbed her wrist, detaching it from his arm.

"I said. Go." As soon as he released her, she bolted.

"Good. Be scared of me." Little did he know, he was being watched by another man from across the reflecting pool.

"_God, I'm turning into my father..."_

* * *

Temperance hesitated calling Angela.

"_Is she angry with me? Will she hate me?_" Discouraging the doubts, she clicked Angela's contact and called.

"Brennan?"

"Yeah, hey Angela... Can you meet me at the park? I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Angela. Bye." She locked her phone screen and tucked it back into her pocket. She sat down on a nearby bench and waited for Angela to arrive.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter? Are you okay?"

"It's not me you should be worried about... Lynn and Dave got into a car accident..."

"Oh god... Are they okay?"

"Not exactly... Lynn died a few hours ago. I just got the call..." Angela thought she might be sick.

"Lynn's dead?" Temperance nodded sadly.

"Oh god, Bren..." Angela pulled Temperance into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry for insulting your mom, I'm sorry for upsetting you." Temperance didn't say anything, she only nodded.

"Are you and Booth okay?"

"Yeah... I kinda ran off on him... I told him I needed fresh air and just left." Angela frowned.

"Sweetie... He's gonna worry about you. You should be with _him_ not _me_."

"I know, I just... I wanted to talk to you first."

"You can talk to me anytime. No matter if we're pissed at each other. I'm always here for you." Temperance smiled and nodded.

"Now go get your man! If you don't, I'll have to drag you to him!" Temperance shook her head and laughed softly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Temperance stood up from the bench and began to walk away.

"I'll talk to you later, Ange!"

Temperance knocked on Seeley's door lightly. She fiddled with a loose thread on her jacket as she waited. Finally, the door opened.

* * *

"Hey, you feeling better?"

"A little... I called Angela."

"Oh yeah?"

"We met up and talked about Lynn... She told me to come back because she says I should be with you not her."

"I'm glad you decided to come back. I wanted to talk about something other than Lynn." He opened the door more and stepped back so she could step inside. They walked over to the couch and sat down together.

"Hannah followed me out to the reflecting pool... She said she wants me."

"She knows you're with me. Why..."

"She said she killed Lynn."

"W-what?"

"She said she pulled the cord. I don't know what cord she's talking about..."

"Oh my god..."

"Do you know about this?"

"My nightmare."

"What nightmare?"

"The one I had the other night... Hannah was there. I tried to get her to stop..."

"Bones, what the hell are you on about?"

"In my nightmare, Hannah pulled the cord... My nightmare came true, Booth."

"Whoa, I've got a psychic on my hands." Seeley laughed.

"Psychics aren't real."

"I know, I'm just joking, Bones." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Didn't seem like much of a joke to me!"

"You little liar! C'mon, admit it. It was a little funny!"

"Okay fine, it was a _little_ funny." The laughter suddenly ceased.

"What?"

"I need to go talk to Hannah. She needs to learn her lesson..."

"Booth, no."

"I won't hurt her... Much..." She glared at him.

"Don't do it, Booth."

"Fine, I won't hurt her _physically_... Emotionally, well that's a different story."

"When do you plan on doing this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably in front of her little clique at school on Monday. Maybe tomorrow. Not sure yet."

"Well, there's no point in trying to stop you..."

"Come on, Bones. You know you want to see her feel _some_ pain." She didn't respond.

"Right... Sorry, Bones." She shook her head and rose from the couch.

"No, don't be sorry..." She paused for a moment. "I'm gonna go... To bed." Seeley stood up next to her as she began to walk away.

"Temperance." She turned around to face him. He moved closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"We're gonna make it through this."

"I know." She managed to curve one side of her mouth upwards into a half-smile.

"Let's get you to bed." She nodded and turned around, beginning to walk to Seeley's room. He walked next to her with his hand at the small of her back. They crawled into bed without changing. Their clothes were comfortable enough to sleep in anyway. Temperance snuggled into Seeley's side and let out a long breath.

"Goodnight, Booth."

"Goodnight, Bones."

* * *

Seeley managed to slide out of bed without Temperance noticing... Too much. She stirred and mewed, which made Seeley's heart melt, and then went back to sleep. He left a note on the table and left the apartment in search of Hannah. He soon found himself wandering to the reflecting pool where he had seen Hannah follow him once before.

"Hannah." She turned to face him and smiled.

"Change your mind, Seeley?" He glared at her.

"Not a chance in hell."

"Then why are you here?" He squinted at her and shook his head.

"If you _**EVER**_ come close to Bones or me or anyone close to us, you're gonna regret it. You're going to jail, Hannah. I can almost guarantee it."

"Why do you hate me so much? All I'm trying to do is get you to like me."

"How could I possibly like someone like you? You walk around with that little posse of yours trying to convince everyone that you're perfect because deep down inside, you know you have too many flaws to count! I'm not wasting any more time on you." He stormed off in the direction of his apartment. Hannah just stared at his figure slowly disappearing from her sight.

"He'll be mine someday."

* * *

Temperance woke up to the slamming of a door. She looked beside her to find Seeley missing. He walked into the room and saw Temperance still laying in bed.

"Booth, where were you?" She propped herself up on her elbows.

"Taking care of some business. I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Unfortunately, yes, you did."

"Sorry, Bones. I shouldn't always assume you're up..."

"What caused you to slam the door?"

"It involves what I went to do."

"What business did you attend to exactly?"

"Just confronting someone." She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I didn't hurt her, Bones. I swear. Just uttered a few threats..."

"_That_ I can live with."

"Oh, so you agree with me now?"

"Yes, I..." Seeley's phone went off, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Saved by the text tone." Seeley picked up his phone and read the message.

"Who was it?" He didn't answer Temperance. He only squinted at the screen.

"_Booth you son of a bitch. Threatening my girl, eh? You're gonna die hard for that mistake, buddy boy. Oh. My mistake. It won't be you dying hard. I mean Temperance will."_

"Booth, is everything okay?"

"No. Nothing's okay. I'm not letting you out of my sight until he settles down."

"What are you talking about?"

"Read this." He handed the phone to Temperance and her eyes and they scanned the screen.

"That's a little harsh."

"Yeah, exactly. What the hell am I gonna do when I'm not with you lunch and all the other classes we don't have together?"

"Just talk to Angela. She can very really overprotective..."

"That might just be what I end up doing. I don't want him touching you."

"We don't have to worry about that until tomorrow. Booth, I'm cold..."

"Maybe I can fix that." He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Go back to sleep, Bones." He murmured into her hair and then kissed it.

"Mmm okay..." Temperance found herself finally able to drift off into a peaceful, relaxing sleep for the first time since Lynn's death.

* * *

A loud banging noise on the front door awoke Temperance and Seeley from their peaceful slumber.

"Who the hell?" Seeley unraveled himself from Temperance and put his feet on the cold hardwood floor, shivering at the sudden temperature change. Temperance groaned at the loss of heat when Seeley moved away from her. He glanced at the clock which read, 1:54pm.

"_Damn, we slept in late_." Seeley thought to himself.

"I'll be right back."

"Please hurry. I'm already shivering." He laughed at her attempt at sarcasm and stood up, walking over to his dresser and pulling on a gray shirt and a pair of long black pajama pants before walking out of the bedroom to answer the door. The loud banging continued.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! Relax!" He unlocked the door, swinging it open to see Hank standing there.

"Pops! What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in, what else would I be doing here?" Temperance walked out in her robe and saw Seeley and Hank talking.

"Oh, hi Hank. Nice seeing you here." Temperance and Seeley blushed a little, realizing what Hank may be thinking.

"I thought you said you weren't sleeping with her!"

"I'm not! We're not!"

"Yeah, I don't think so." He pushed past Seeley, inviting himself inside.

"Yes, please come inside, Pops." He muttered to himself as he shut and locked the door.

"I heard that, Shrimp. My hearing's not _that _bad, you know." Seeley cursed at himself and sat next to Temperance on the couch.

"So, are you two doing okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Relationship wise, are you two okay? After Lynn's death and all..."

"We're fine, Pops. Don't worry about us. We're better than ever, okay?" He grasped Temperance's hand and squeezed it as he looked at her and smiled.

"Temperance? What do you say?"

"Pops..."

"I'm asking Temperance. Unless, you changed your name to Temperance and never told me.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny..." Seeley's voice was filled with sarcasm and he rolled his eyes.

"Well?" Temperance took a breath.

"I think we're still very strong. We've had our arguments, as all couples have, but we get through them because we love each other. That's our motivation to get through all of the disagreements we have, no matter how big or how small they may be."

"Well Seeley, I think you got lucky, having a girl like her." Seeley wrapped an arm around Temperance's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I already know, Pops. I already know." He looked down at Temperance, smiling. She looked up at Seeley, smiling as well.

"I better be going. You two look like you could jump each other at any second now."

"Pops, I told you!"

"I know you did! I don't believe you!"

"I'm not sleeping with her."

"If by sleeping together you mean just in the same bed, then yes. We are sleeping together."

"Not helping, Bones." He spoke through his gritted teeth. Hank rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I'm gonna leave now... Don't get too carried away, Seeley. Protect yourselves."

"We're not having sex!" They spoke too late. Hank had already closed the door and vacated the apartment.

"Well..." Seeley shuffled his feet.

"We're all alone again..."

"What should we do..."

"Definitely not make out."

"Definitely not..." They looked into each other's eyes, arousal very telling in both Temperance and Seeley's eyes. Before Seeley spoke, he lowered his voice an octave or two.

"Wanna make out?" The right side of Temperance's mouth curved up into a half smile.

"You know I do." Seeley stepped closer to Temperance and placed his hands around her waist as he leaned down and pulled her in for a kiss. Temperance wrapped her arms around his neck to bring them closer.

"We're not...?" He rested his forehead against hers.

"No, we're not..."

"Unless..."

"You want to?" She looked into his eyes again and smiled. He kissed her again, this time more passionately. He backed Temperance up to the couch and they basically collapsed onto it. Seeley climbed on top of Temperance and began kissing her neck. He shifted his weight onto one hand and his free hand to sneak under her shirt. Temperance threaded her fingers through Seeley's hair and pulled him back down to her lips. The door to the apartment opened and closed rapidly, seemingly going unnoticed by both Temperance and Seeley.

"Gah, Shrimp, I'm sorry! I forgot my... Wallet." Seeley stopped kissing Temperance and turned his head to see Hank standing in front of the coffee table.

"Pops! What the hell?!"

"Oh you liars."

"WE'RE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

"Sure as hell looks like you are!"

"Well we're not!" Seeley got off of Temperance and sat next to her on the couch as she slid into a sitting position.

"How am I supposed to believe you when you're sporting that hard-on?" Temperance turned bright red and Seeley just looked at Hank with more anger.

"Are you here to point out the obvious, or did you need something?"

"Right, my wallet..." He picked up his wallet from the table.

"You kids protect yourselves..." Seeley rolled his eyes and pursed his lips into a straight line.

"Bye Pops." Hank nodded once and exited the apartment.

"Well, that ruined our moment..."

"Yeah, it did." Silence surrounded the two as they stood awkwardly in the living room.

"Well, um... I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight, Booth."

"Night Bones." She began to walk away when he turned around and called to her.

"Bones." She turned to look at him and didn't say anything. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"Never mind..." She nodded and retreated into his room, closing the door behind her.

An hour or two had passed before Seeley finally snuck into his room. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Temperance. She stirred a little as he laid down.

"Mmm... Hey..." She was beginning to move, but Seeley stopped her.

"You don't have to move. Stay where you are." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled himself flush against Temperance's backside, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you..."

* * *

The next morning wasn't as awkward as either of them expected it to be. Hank didn't interrupt them again, which eased their worries. The two had gotten ready for school rather quickly and headed out to school earlier than usual. They were walking down the sidewalk just as they did every morning, but to Seeley, something didn't seem right.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like you're being watched...?"

"Oddly, yes, I do... I wonder why the brain is able to sense that..." Seeley continued on, trying to ignore Temperance's scientific ramble.

"I just feel like someone's following us... Damn, I wish I had my gun."

"You have a gun? You never told me that!"

"Well now you know." The revving and humming of a motor startled both of them as it rapidly approached them. The speeding car changed direction in a split second and was heading directly for Temperance and Seeley.

"BONES!" Seeley didn't waste a second. He grabbed her and pulled her into a narrow alleyway they just so happened to be walking past. His decision to do so saved their lives. They scrambled behind a dumpster.

"Thanks Booth..." Temperance and Seeley both breathed heavily. They stared into each other's eyes and didn't dare to remove the gaze. The car seemed to have driven away now, and the two stood up and moved to a dark space at the back of the alley where they wouldn't be seen.

"Anything for you, Bones..." The sound of the car approached them once again, this time, it was slower. Seeley leaned over to Temperance and whispered into her ear.

"I think they're trying to find us... Stay quiet, okay?" She nodded. She wouldn't admit to it, but she was a little frightened! Her heart as beating so fast it could pound out of her chest. The adrenaline was pulsing through her veins as the sound of the motor came closer and closer to the alleyway where they hid. Temperance reached her hand over to Seeley's and locked their fingers. Seeley squeezed her hand and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be scared. I'm here to protect you." The smooth, calm sound of Seeley's voice in Temperance's ear send shivers down her spine. The sound of the car began to slowly fade and both Temperance and Seeley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's get the hell out of here. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry." Seeley took Temperance's hand and led her silently out of the alley and down the sidewalk.

In the car, Sully and Hannah scoffed as they watched Temperance and Seeley rush to school.

"We'll get 'em next time. I know we will." Sully smirked to Hannah who sat in the passenger seat.

"We sure will." With that, Sully started up the engine again and drove casually to Riverside High. As he drove along, he began to think.

"_Maybe I don't need Hannah..._" That gave him an idea.

* * *

_**Yeah, yeah. I know. You guys are gonna hate waiting for the next update! It gives you time to come up with some theories as to what Sully's idea is! Again, I do apologize for the super long wait! I can be such a procrastinator sometimes, I'm telling you! I hope you all enjoyed this installment of my story. Please review! Reviews make me so very happy! **_


	11. Just Give Me A Reason

_**Sorry this update took so long. Personal problems persisted longer than I thought they would, and they're still continuing... I'm not going to be on I've had a lot going on lately, but I finally have the energy to update, so I guess I will. Not having Bones on Mondays or New Girl on Tuesdays until September makes coping with this stuff a lot harder, but I'm managing... Kind of. Anyway, I hope you all have been doing well! Now, on with chapter 11!**_

* * *

The bell finally sounded, signaling that the day was finally over. Temperance gathered her things and went to her locker. She noticed a yellow, folded piece of paper sticking out from the door. She pulled it out after setting her things on the floor and stuck the note in her pocket, deciding to wait to read it until she was with Seeley. After opening her locker and packing her things into her backpack, Temperance walked out to the commons area of the school to wait for Seeley. Not wanting to get bored, she pulled out a book, The Origin of Species by Charles Darwin to be exact, and started reading here she left off.

"Hey Bones." Temperance jumped at the sudden communication.

"Oh, hey Booth. You startled me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. I guess I'm a little on edge today... Ready to go?" She closed her book and placed it back in her backpack.

"I believe so. Let's go home. I'm very exhausted for some reason." They pushed open the doors and began to walk down the sidewalk in the direction of his apartment building.

"Why are you so exhausted? Did the teachers work you too hard?"

"No, not at all. I just..."

"You just what?"

"I... There was a note sticking out of my locker when I grabbed my bag."

"Did you read it?"

"Not without you, why?"

"It's funny."

"What, that I got a note?"

"Yeah, because I got one too."

"Well, that was unexpected. Let's open them together back at your place. Sound good?"

"Yep, sounds good." They approached the building and walked up to Seeley's apartment. Once they walked in, Seeley walked into the kitchen.

"Want something to eat?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Does mac and cheese sound good?"

"Yes! I actually have a recipe that my mom always used to make for me and my brother."

"There are recipes for mac and cheese? How complicated can it get? It's just noodles and cheese!"

"It's more than just noodles and cheese, Booth. It's a process! Boiling the water, cooking the pasta to the correct tenderness, draining it, then mixing in the milk and butter with the cheese, and then folding the pasta back in!"

"Since when are you so serious about cooking?"

"I don't think I've ever been _serious_ about it, I just miss it I guess."

"Well, let's make that recipe, shall we?" She smiled at him.

"Thanks Booth." They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, then broke away to get the ingredients. Seeley began boiling some water on the stove top then reached up into the cupboard to grab the pasta boxes.

"Which kind of pasta do you wanna use? I've got... Elbows, ziti, penne, and rigatoni." She walked away from the fridge with two packages of cheese in her hands. She set them on the counter and was now facing Seeley.

"We just used elbows. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sounds great actually." Once again, they gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before breaking away to continue cooking. Seeley poured the pasta into the now boiling water and turned the heat down a bit. Temperance began melting the cheese and grabbed some milk and butter to thicken up the sauce. Seeley walked up behind Temperance and wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Just making some cheese sauce." She set the whisk in the bowl and quickly turned to face Seeley. Playfully, she shoved him backwards as a distraction so she could grab a handful of cheese and throw it at him.

"Oh, so _this_ is what we're doing now? You're so dead." He grabbed some cheese and threw it at her. Temperance began to fast-walk around the island, grabbing another handful of cheese, and headed into the hallway. She slid behind a door and waited to hear the sound of Seeley's footsteps coming towards her. Seeley crept down the hallway, not making a sound until the hardwood floor creaked.

"Shit..." He muttered to himself.

"HA!" Temperance jumped out from behind the door and threw the cheese at Seeley before running away... Almost... Seeley grabbed her by the waist and spun her back to him. She bumped up against Seeley, making a soft "oof" sound as she collided. She slid her hands up his chest. Their eyes flickered up into one another's and they never broke the contact. In a husky voice, Seeley asked,

"Where do you think you're going?" She just looked at him for a moment.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"I don't want you to go anywhere..."

"Okay, then I won't." They smiled at each other and Seeley pulled Temperance in for a long, tender kiss. She maneuvered her arms from his chest to around his neck to bring them closer. Suddenly, the sound of sizzling water made them pull apart with widened eyes.

"The pasta..." They said simultaneously. The two bolted into the kitchen to see the water bubbling over the side of the pot and sliding down. Seeley turned the heat off and grabbed some oven mitts to grab the pot and drain it. Temperance rushed over to a cupboard and found a drainer to place in the sink to catch the noodles. As Seeley began to drain the noodles, a blast of steam flew up in both of their faces.

"Drained it too fast..." Temperance chuckled and walked over to the bags of cheese that were sitting on the island.

"Are the noodles salvageable?" Seeley picked two noodles out of the drainer and plopped one of them in his mouth.

"I think they're fine. Here, open your mouth." She tilted her head for a moment, then opened her mouth slightly. Seeley placed the noodle in her mouth and she began to chew it.

"They're great! Pour them back into the pan for me?" He grabbed the container the noodles were in and poured the pasta back into the pan as Temperance grabbed the cheese sauce. She walked over to the pan and slowly poured the sauce in. Seeley walked up behind Temperance, standing so close behind her they touched, grabbed a big spoon, and began "folding" the pasta in with the sauce.

"Booth, you're doing it wrong. Here..." She put her hand over Seeley's and took the lead folding the pasta.

"Feeling like being the man today, huh?"

"What?" She laughed.

"Men usually lead things. Never mind."

"Well would you like to take the lead in something else?" He loomed over her.

"What do you mean by _something else_?" He began corralling her to the wall not too far from them.

"What do you think I mean?" She bumped into the wall.

"I think we _both_ know what you mean."

"Well what do I mean?" She bit her lip as his eyes bore into hers.

"You don't even know what I mean!"

"Oh, I do."

"Well then say what you think I mean!" She leaned in closer to his face so he could feel her breath on his cheeks.

"Since you won't say it... By something else, I mean pouring the pasta into the baking pan." She smirked and slid past him and walked towards the pasta with a sway to her hips. As he watched her walk away, he couldn't help but clench his fists and grit his teeth.

"Aren't you gonna help, Booth? Or would you rather clean up by yourself?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He walked up behind her again and whispered in her ear.

"Next time, you won't get away with that." Temperance felt shivers go down her spine.

"Get away with what?" She asked even though she knew exactly what he was talking about. He just looked at her. Temperance turned back to the noodles and grabbed two oven mitts so she could pour the contents into the baking pan.

"I thought you said I was gonna do that!"

"Do what? Transferring this into the pan?"

"Yeah!" She shook her head and smiled.

"Well, if it really means so much to you..."

"Finally, I can be the man in this relationship!" Her lips curved up into a smile. She swatted him and laughed as she shook her head some more.

"I'm putting the cheese on too, no matter what you tell me." She rolled her eyes again.

"Since you want to... I guess I can't refuse!" She giggled. Finally, Seeley put the macaroni & cheese in the pan and topped it with a large amount of cheese. Immediately after he finished, Temperance snatched it from him and stuck it in the oven. She set the timer for 10 minutes and turned back to Seeley.

"Now, where were we..." It sounded more like a growl than a question. He began corralling her towards the wall again, this time more subtly, Temperance knew what Seeley was trying to do, and she decided to play with him.

"I believe you had me cornered against the wall," She began leaning in dangerously close to him. "Leaning in closer... And closer... Just. Like This." She bit her lip and looked down briefly.

"I think that's enough talking for now." And they kissed. It was soft and delicate, yet passionate and fierce. Filled with meaning, yet still meaningless. Their tongues dueled for dominance. A small amount of their pent up sexual tension began to release itself just by a single kiss. Just as they came up for air, the timer dinged.

"I have to get that..."

"Doesn't mean I want you to."

"I know... But we don't want it to burn, do we?"

"I guess not..." She began turning away when he caught her wrist and spun her back to him.

"I have a surprise for you. We'll continue this later." She smiled and spun out of his arms to get the pan out of the oven. After she set it on a small rubber placemat, she walked over to one of his cabinets. She took some nutmeg out of and put a little on top of the steaming pasta.

"What's that for?"

"Just feeling a bit adventurous. You'll love it, trust me." She took out two bowls and spooned some into her bowl.

"Don't you want any?"

"I'm setting up your surprise! I'll be out there in a second!" She picked up his bowl and put in a decent sized portion of the noodles and cheese. She pulled out two spoons and stuck the in the gooey masterpiece before walking into the living room with both bowls in hand.

"Here you go, Booth." She set his bowl on the coffee table.

"Bones, you didn't have to do that, you know. I have legs and arms that work."

"I know, I just didn't want it getting too cold."

"That's why I have a microwave." He chuckled and continued turning on the DVD player.

"What movie are we watching?"

"Letter to Juliet."

"Is this one of those romantic comedies?"

"More like cheesy romance. We definitely have the right food for it, huh?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Let's see how long we last watching this..." She flopped down onto the couch and grabbed her bowl from the table.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"No it's not! Yours was on the right, mine was on the left!"

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter, does it? I'll just end up feeding you anyway." She swatted him again as she laughed.

"Hey! What's with all this swatting? I can't take the abuse!"

"Can we just watch the movie?" Seeley sighed dramatically.

"Fine, you're no fun."

"I am _very_ fun!"

"I'm just joking, Bones. I know you're fun. C'mere." She snuggled into his side as they sat on the couch waiting for the movie to start.

* * *

"Ugh, I hate chick flicks." Temperance laughed.

"Then why are we watching this?"

"Angela forced me to."

"Oh, Angela... Trying to control our relationship..."

"We need to get her a boyfriend. She needs to be in a relationship so she doesn't control ours."

"I think she's dating Jack Hodgins, but I don't know for sure. She never really talks about her life. She only makes me talk about mine." Temperance rolled her eyes.

"Why are we still watching this, Booth? There are many other things we could be doing right now."

"Oh? And what would those be?"

"Guess."

"Hmm... Maybe this is one of them..." He hooked his finger under her chin and leaned in to kiss her when Temperance's phone rang. She groaned.

"Right on cue." She got up off of the couch and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She was greeted by the voice of a chirpy female on the other line.

"I see. Alright, when does he need to come home?"

"Great, see you then. Thank you."

"Mmhmm, goodbye."

"Who was that?"

"Some receptionist from the hospital Dave's staying at. They said he's ready to come home next week."

"Oh okay, well we can pick him up. When do they want him out?"

"Any time between 3 and 6pm next Wednesday."

"Okay, how about we pick him up after school then?"

"Sounds good to me." She flopped back onto the couch and scooted back into his arms.

"Let's watch the news. I feel like something bad is happening." She laughed at herself as Seeley grabbed the remote and turned it to the local news station.

"Breaking News, 15 year old Katie Costa of Riverside High School has gone missing. If you spot her, please call your local police."

"Katie's missing? I just saw her yesterday!"

"So did I! We always see her in the halls... This can't be good."

"Let's just hope she shows up tomorrow."

"You know, we never opened those letters..."

* * *

_**Ha! I finally did it! After three start overs! I'm sorry it isn't as lengthy as usual. At least it's an update, right? Right. Okay, I'm really gonna try to get chapter 12 up faster. I'm really running into a tremendous amount of writers block though. If you guys write reviews with suggestions in them, it would really help! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! I'd really like to get to 100 reviews at some point. Please, please, PLEASE review! Anonymous or not! I'd really like to know what you all think! Please give me some suggestions as well!**_

_**Follow me on Instagram: brennans_squintern**_

_**Follow me on Twitter: MyLifeIs447**_

_**Follow me on Tumblr: adorkable-squint**_


	12. Who Is It?

_**Well, here's the update everyone's been wanting. I keep getting all these comments on my Instagram pictures telling me to update soon, and I'm so sorry it takes me so long. You have no idea how many times writers block decides that I'm its new victim. Oh, and the drama has finally stopped! Hallelujah. But of course, I got hurt on the 4**__**th**__** of July. I fell off my swing. Like, a chain link this broke and I was up pretty damn high... So yeah, I fell to the ground. I have a sprained ankle, abrasions on my right foot on the left side, and messed up knees. All of which, are causing me to walk very oddly. But I can barely even walk at all. Ugh. Oh well. More time for fanfiction! I hope all my fellow Americans had a really good 4**__**th**__** of July by the way! Well, here we go, chapter 12!**_

* * *

"You're right, we never opened the notes. Let me go grab mine." Temperance stood from the couch, but Seeley grabbed her hand.

"Later." She smiled at him.

"Okay, fine." Seeley let the news program finish and then decided to surf the tv guide.

"Oh, what's that?" Temperance questioned as the show "Bones" was shown on screen.

"I don't know. Sounds interesting. Should we watch it?"

"Sure, why not." Temperance focused on the screen.

"Dr. Reichs... That name sounds familiar."

"Where would you have heard it from?"

"I don't know, it just sounds oddly familiar." Seeley shrugged at her answer. After they finished watching the unexpected Bones marathon, she finally got up and returned with the note in her hand.

"Where's yours?"

"In my pocket." Seeley pulled the note out from his back pocket.

"Open them on three, okay?"

"Wait, on three or after three?"

"Just... Never mind. Go." Seeley opened his note and started reading it. Temperance did the same. Seeley's eyes scanned the note over and over. It read:

_She's mine, Booth. Or, at least she will be._

"Bones, what does yours say?" Temperance just stared at the note with wide eyes.

"Bones? Hey. Earth to Bones." Temperance handed him the note. He read it carefully.

_I'd watch your back if I were you, Temperance. You never know when you'll be our next victim.._

"Whoa, first of all."

"Yeah, I know."

"Who the hell is this guy?"

"It seems like there's more than one person. It said 'our' so it has to be at least two people."

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if this was Hannah and her little crew playing a trick on us."

"That makes sense..."

"Let's not worry about it. We should just go to bed."

"What, now? It's only 10!"

"Yeah, on a school night. Do I have to carry you to bed?"

"Maybe..."

"That's it!" He bent down and picked her up off the couch, wedding style, and stood still for a moment.

"Shall we?" She smiled.

"We shall." He opened the bedroom door with his foot and approached the bed. He finally let Temperance stand on her own two feet and she stripped down into her bra and panties before crawling under the covers. Seeley stripped down to his boxers, walked over to the other side of the bed, and slid under the covers. Temperance snuggled into his side and Seeley kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight Bones."

* * *

Temperance cringed at the annoying beeping sound of the alarm clock going off. She groaned at the time.

"Bones, we gotta get up."

"I don't wanna..."

"Bones..." He maneuvered his body so he was hovering over her and began kissing her gently. He moved down her body starting from her lips and down her chest and stomach.

"Mmm Booth... Don't stop..." He moved back up her body and stopped at her neck.

"Booth, be careful. Don't give me a hickey..."

"Oh, you're getting one, just not there. It'll be somewhere only I can see, and it'll last for weeks. That's a promise" Temperance laughed.

"We'll see about that..." She winked at him and smiled.

"We seriously need to get ready now."

"Booooooooooth." She whined.

"Booooooooones." Seeley mimicked her and she rolled her eyes.

"I still don't wanna move!"

"Well neither do I. C'mon Bones."

"Not while you're doing _that_..."

"What, this?" He continued kissing her neck.

"Yes, that..." She moaned as her continued.

"I think that's enough for one day." He detached himself from her creamy neck and forced himself out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get ready for school, where else?"

"You're so mean."

"I am not!"

"After torturing me like that you are!"

"Oh so that was _torture_? Guess I won't be doing that again."

"Torture meaning..." He cut her off.

"I'm kidding, Bones. I'm just kidding. Now c'mon. We have to hurry or else we'll be late."

* * *

Temperance and Seeley arrived at school just before the locker bell rang. The walked down to their lockers hand in hand, just as usual. But something felt odd. People all around stared at them. And not to mention, it was almost completely silent. Temperance whispered to Seeley,

"Why is everyone so quiet today?" Seeley shrugged.

"No clue. Maybe we'll find out in class." He kissed Temperance's head and let go of her hand and walked across the hallway to his locker. Temperance put in the combination on her lock and put her things in her locker.

"Ready?" Temperance stood up

"I think so." She shut her locker and off they went to homeroom. The walk to homeroom was eerily quiet. Seeley, being as protective as he is, kept Temperance extremely close.

"You don't have to keep me so close, you know." She giggled as he released her slightly.

"Sorry, I'm just not having a god feeling about this... Extreme quiet."

"Well, we're here, so maybe we'll find out why it's been so quiet." Seeley and Temperance took their seats and waited for attendance to begin.

"Good morning, everyone. Well, it isn't exactly a _good _morning, is it?" The entire class stayed silent, but Seeley raised his hand.

"Yes, Seeley?"

"Why exactly isn't it a good morning?" Mr. Jude suddenly had a shocked facial expression sweep across her face.

"Don't you watch the news?" Hannah, who sat towards the back of the room, made a nasty comment.

"He was probably too busy sexing it up with his girlfriend.." Neither Seeley nor Mr. Jude took her comment very well. She was sent to the principal's office in less than 10 seconds. He obviously wasn't in the _best_ mood today.

"I apologize, Seeley. Going back to your question... Well, I guess I'll just tell everyone." He walked up to the front of the room, by the big whiteboard.

"I imagine you all know who Katie Costa is, correct?" A few nodded, but most of the class said "yes".

"Well, she went missing yesterday. I imagine you all knew that as well... Well, um... How do I say this? I guess I'll just be very straightforward with you all. Katie's body was found in a ravine early this morning." Most of the class gasped, but Temperance and Seeley stayed silent.

"Does that answer your question, Seeley?" He nodded.

"Excellent. Now, we aren't doing anything science related today, since tomorrow is Professional Development Day, so you can work on whatever you'd like, talk quietly, or both. I don't care." He sank into the desk chair and began typing rapidly on his laptop.

"So, Katie really _is_ dead... I wonder why..."

"You're so obsessed with why things happen!"

"Because it's interesting!" She rolled her eyes.

"If you say so. Maybe you should be an FBI agent." They both laughed softly.

"Let's hope no one else gets killed."

"That wouldn't be very good. I wonder who killed Katie anyway. They'll find out eventually."

"I hope the case doesn't go cold, because it's possible."

"That wouldn't be good either. God, just imagine what her family would have to go through... Enough with the sad talk... We need to do something tonight, since there's no school tomorrow. And, not to mention, you're birthday's next weekend."

"What, how did you know that?"

"Angela. She told me, well, no, more like _forced_ me, to remind me to get you something."

"You didn't, did you? Please tell me you didn't."

"I might've. You'll have to wait and see!"

"I can wait. It's only about a little more than week away."

"Wait, I just remembered... Dave's coming home tomorrow, isn't he?"

"Oh, that's right... I almost forgot about that. Well I guess I'll be stuck at home for my birthday."

"You don't know what his condition will be by next weekend. "

"I really hope we'll be able to do whatever it is you have planned for us. Depending on Dave's condition, of course."

"Only time will tell." The shriek of the bell made Temperance and Seeley jump out of their seats.

"Class dismissed!" Everyone scooped up their belongings and headed out the door and onto the next class.

The end of the day was finally here, after what seemed like forever. Temperance and Seeley walked out of the school, backpacks in hand, on their way to Seeley's apartment and then to the Royal Diner.

"What shall we do tonight? Besides going to the Diner."

"Hmm... Maybe we should have another movie marathon. Or a Bones marathon, if it's on tonight."

"You really like that show, don't you?"

"I really do. Forensic anthropology is so fascinating! Just imagine if I were the next Kathy Reichs and if you were the next Andy Lister. How fun would that be?! Not to mention convenient!"

"We'd be the best in both departments! I don't think I could be a happier guy if that happened. Getting to work and live with the woman I love." She smiled at him.

"I love you too, Booth." He leaned down and kissed her. After a five minute walk, they finally arrived at Seeley's place.

"So, do you wanna leave now?"

"Sure! More time for that marathon." She winked at him.

"Even when you wink, you're adorable! How can that even be possible?!"

"Let's just get outta here before we get too hungry and end up doing other things."

"I can deal with the other things." He used the Boothy half smile on her and leaned down, beginning to kiss the spot on her neck she loves.

"Booth... You seriously can'tdo this to me... It feels too good..."

"Let's go!" She huffed.

"You seriously expect me to be able to stand after that?" He reached out his hand to help her up.

"I won't let you fall." She looked up at him.

"I know you won't." She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up and into his arms, and out the door they went.

* * *

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading that. Again, I apologize that it took so long. There'll be a break from the drama soon, I swear. I'm not going to tell you to expect the next chapter at a certain time, because I probably won't post it in time! So, just be on the look out! Please, please, PLEASE review!**_


	13. Life is a Test

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter for you! I know, I know, it took a long time. Sorry about that. Writers block strikes again. And some personal issues, once again. Anyway, for those of you who aren't enjoying the drama very much, the next chapter is drama free, I promise. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please leave a review! Away we go with chapter 13!**_

* * *

After a long night at the diner, Temperance and Seeley walked back into the apartment.

"We should probably get some sleep. Dave's coming home tomorrow, after all."

"What time are we picking him up again?"

"They said any time between 3 and 6pm, so I say we pick him up at 4:30. Sound good?"

"Gives us enough time to fill anything out. Good planning, Bones. Should I ask Pops to tag along?"

"That might be wise. Just so they don't suspect anything. Because, you know..."

"Yeah, we'll just keep it safe. I'll call him in the morning. Right now, I have other business to attend to."

"Oh? And what would that be?" He grabbed her hand and began leading her into the bedroom.

"You'll just have to find out." She giggled as he closed the door.

* * *

The alarm clock went off at the wrong time the following morning. Both Temperance and Seeley groaned at the annoying beeping sound.

"Boooooooth. Turn it off..." She snuggled herself closer to Seeley's side and he tightened his grip on her waist.

"I swear I set it for 11. I probably forgot to turn off the school alarm. Ugh technology." He turned off the alarm and made sure the 11am alarm was still on before setting the digital clock down on the nightstand.

"Go back to sleep, Bones. You need the rest."

"I'm awake now..."

"I'll help you fall back asleep then."

"But what about you?"

"Seeing you sleep calms me down. Don't worry about me, okay?" She sighed lovingly as she adjusted her head that lay on Seeley's chest.

"Okay. I'm ready." Seeley leaned down and began to whisper into her ear.

"Close your eyes. It's okay to relax. It's only you and me here, and we have nothing to be interrupted by. Just take a deep breath and feel yourself sink into the pillow and the bed." She scooted in closer to Seeley's side and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Seeley didn't even need to continue relaxing her, she was already almost asleep.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight Bones." He kissed her head and watched as she drifted into a peaceful slumber. As soon as she was sound asleep, he drifted off as well.

* * *

Seeley woke up earlier than the alarm the next morning. It was scheduled to go off in about 15 minutes. He reached over and turned the alarm off so Temperance could get more sleep. After a few minutes of thinking and planning the day out, Seeley silently got out of bed, grabbing his robe, and headed out to call Hank about picking up Dave.

About 15 minutes later, he went into the bathroom to get ready. After taking a shower and finishing his daily routine, Seeley headed out to the kitchen to make Temperance breakfast in bed. He decided to make pancakes, hash browns, and orange juice for her and waffles, bacon, and eggs for him. Finally, after spending 20 minutes cooking, he was done. Seeley dished out a plate for himself and set it on the island in his kitchen and then put the last of Temperance's breakfast down on a tray, picked it up, and began walking to what he could consider their room. He set the tray down on the nightstand next to the side where Temperance slept and woke her up gently.

"Good morning." He tucked some hair behind her ear that had moved over her face and kissed her forehead. Temperance stirred and then opened her eyes to see Seeley standing next her.

"Mmm, hi." She looked to her left side to see what the amazing smell was and saw the breakfast tray on the nightstand.

"Booth, you made breakfast? Thank you." She sat up, pulling the covers up with her, and kissed Seeley.

"You made yourself something, right? I don't want you going too long without any food."

"Yes, I did. It's on the island. I just brought you ours so you didn't have to get up."

"Well, bring your plate in here and we'll both have breakfast in bed." He smiled.

"I'll be right back." He grabbed his plate from the kitchen, along with two forks and a few napkins, and headed back into the bedroom.

"Booth, these pancakes are delicious!"

"I'm glad you like them! I used that buckwheat flour that you insisted we buy last weekend."

"That was really kind of you. Thank you, Booth." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"I thought we should enjoy our last little bit of alone time for a week. Dave's coming home tonight, remember.

"We're picking him up at 4:30, right?"

"Unless you wanna go earlier, yeah, that's the plan."

"4:30 it is. I wonder how much his condition has improved since the accident..."

"Well, we'll find out soon. I'm actually confused by the whole thing. Lynn died but he didn't."

"Maybe we'll get an explanation from the doctors... But for now, we need to get our homework done and take advantage of our time alone before Dave's watching our every move. Oh, and Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Would you, by any chance, wanna stay at my house for the week?"

"I'd love to. I don't want you having to take care of Dave alone. Especially after Katie's death."

"Nor would I want to be taking care of Dave alone. I'm just glad you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. I love spending time with you, you know that."

"I love you too." She laughed and leaned up to kiss Seeley.

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmm. I don't know... Maybe we should just stay in bed all day." She laughed.

"That sounds good to me." Seeley smiled and kissed her neck.

"Booth! Be careful of our plates!" She laughed as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Before we stay in bed all day, we need to take these back into the kitchen." Temperance was about to stand up when Seeley took the plates from her.

"You can stay in bed, Bones. I'll put them away."

"You sure? I don't mind helping."

"I'm sure. Keep the bed warm for me." He winked at her and she smiled.

"I will, I promise." She laughed as Seeley walked out into the kitchen. He quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and headed back into the bedroom.

* * *

Temperance and Seeley stayed in bed for hours just telling hilarious stories and chatting about plans for their future. They were really enjoying their time alone.

"What are we gonna do when Dave comes home? Hank's still helping us get home, right?"

"Yeah, I called him last night and he said he'll meet us at the hospital at 4:30 like we agreed. As for what we're gonna do... I have no idea. It depends on how Dave feels. If he just gets home and takes a nap, we'll watch a movie or something. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, now that we have our plans set for today, how in the hell are we gonna manage school and taking care of Dave?"

"I never even thought of that... I guess I'll be taking a week off of school."

"No, Bones. You shouldn't have to do that. I'll ask Pops if he can hang out here for the day."

"If he doesn't wanna do it, that's fine with me."

"Well, if he doesn't, I'm staying home with you all week."

"Booth..."

"Don't. You won't change my mind. I'm not leaving you alone to take care of him, okay?"

"If you're sure... Thank you, Booth."

"You know, I'm kinda rethinking this whole "stay in bed all day" thing. Maybe, since it's so nice out, we should take a walk." Temperance smiled.

"I'd love to." They both got out of bed and Temperance grabbed some clothes to wear for the day before heading into the bathroom to start her daily routine. After about 15 minutes, Temperance said she was ready to leave, and they left the apartment, heading for a nearby park.

* * *

"So, how are you enjoying our _alone time_?" She laughed.

"It's really nice. We haven't had much time to actually relax, and now Dave's coming home..."

"We'll still find time to do stuff like this, I promise."

"Well, good, because this is really fun." They both smiled and walked into the park.

"I'm glad you think so, because I do too. It's nice to just walk around and enjoy the surroundings." They sat down on a bench under a tree and continued their conversation..

"Why haven't we done this before? I really like this, Booth."

"I don't know, slow thinking I guess," Temperance giggled.

"Maybe we just had higher priorities."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Like always." They laughed.

"I'm not _always_ right. But most of the time, yes." He shook his head as he laughed.

"You're so adorable."

"Not."

"Yeah, okay. I'm just gonna _lie_ to my _girlfriend_ about her being adorable. That's nice of me." He rolled his eyes playfully. Temperance swatted his chest.

"Hey!" She laughed.

"We should probably leave now." She pulled out her phone to check the time. 4:04pm.

"That's wise. You called Hank, right?"

"While you were asleep this morning. He's gonna meet us in the parking lot."

"Excellent. Thank you for that, Booth." He kissed her head.

"Anytime, Bones. Anytime. No, let's get going before we're too late." The couple rose from the bench and headed off to his apartment to get the car.

* * *

"I wonder what condition Dave's in..." Temperance and Seeley had begun driving to the hospital about 10 minutes ago. She was already starting to worry.

"No matter what condition he's in, I'm here to help you, okay? You're not alone in this, Temperance. I promise. He took her hand in his.

"I know, Booth. I know." They smiled.

"Thank you for staying with me. I really appreciate it."

"I don't want you alone anyway. Not with all this murder going on."

"I hope there won't be any more victims.."

"Me too. No one deserves that. No one." They pulled up to the hospital moments later and got out of the car.

"Shrimp! Over here!" The two turned to see Hank walking towards them.

"Thank you for meeting us here, Hank."

"Not a problem, Temperance. Now, let's go up there and see what we're dealing with!" Temperance, Seeley, and Hank all headed into the building. Temperance and Seeley headed up to the room while Hank stayed down to fill out the paperwork.

"Booth, I'm scared..."

"Hey, I'm right here. Don't be scared." He took her hand again and laced their fingers.

"I'm _right here_, Bones. Like I'll always be." She looked up and smiled at him. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. They walked into the room to see Dave standing quite well on his own.

"Temperance!" She smiled at Dave.

"Hello, Dave. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty great, actually. Better than I have in a long time!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Ready to go home?"

"I can't wait to sleep in my own bed again. Where's Lynn?" Temperance wanted to crawl up into a ball. She'd rather tell Dave when they were _home_, not in a hospital room with nurses all around.

"We'll talk about that later." Seeley spoke for her. Temperance squeezed his hand to thank him.

"Alright then. Oh, I never said hello. My apologies, Seeley."

"Don't worry about it, sir." The three walked over to the elevator and went to the ground floor, meeting Hank at one of the many desks with chatty receptionists working the phones.

"You kids ready to go?" Temperance nodded.

"Alright well, I'll drive Dave over to your house and you two can meet us over there."

"Good with me. What about you, Bones?"

"Fine with me. We'll see you soon." The two smiled at Hank and Dave and walked out to their car.

"How am I gonna tell him about Lynn? I don't know what to do..." Seeley saw tears begin to form in her eyes. He held his arms out for her and she fell into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. He knew she was crying.

"It's okay, Bones. You're in a tough spot. I won't leave your side. And if you need me to, I'll explain what happened."

"Thank you, Booth." Even though, it really sounded like 'hank ooh poof.'

"You know I'd do anything for you, Temperance. And when I say anything, I mean _anything_." She nodded against his chest then turned her head so she could actually breathe. Out of nowhere, Seeley heard Temperance whisper something;

"Don't let me go.." He whispered back to her.

"Never." And he held her in his arms. He didn't try to kiss her, he didn't move. He just held her and let her cry. Neither of them realized Dave and Hank watching the moment unfold only a short distance away. Hank turned to Dave and said,

"He really loves her. And she loves him too. I don't think I've ever seen Seeley so happy." Dave smiled.

"I've never seen Temperance this happy either. They're really a great couple. I'm glad they found each other."

"I am too, Dave. I am too.. I feel bad for spying on them.. Let's head home." Dave nodded and off they went.

* * *

A few hours later, Temperance and Seeley sat on a loveseat in the living room along with Hank and Dave, who sat on the couch.

"I should go."

"Oh, Hank. Thank you for helping us out."

"Again, it's never any trouble. Call me I you need anything, Temperance. Don't hesitate either."

"I won't. Have a good night."

"And you do the same, sweetheart. Bye Shrimp." Seeley got up to give his grandfather a hug.

"Bye Pops. Thanks for everything, really."

"Not a problem, Shrimp. Take care of her."

"You know I do." Temperance smiled at what she heard. Hank walked out the door with a wave and a smile. Seeley locked the door behind Hank and sat back down next to Temperance.

"Dave, we have to talk about Lynn..."

"She's dead, isn't she?"

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I just kinda realized... I'm just too shocked to get extremely emotional."

"Bo- Temperance was the same way.. It took her a bit to process it."

"We'll need some time... I don't want to talk about death.." Dave grabbed the remote and turned on the local news, but only stayed in the room long enough to see the weekly forecast.

"I'll be right back." He stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving Temperance and Seeley alone.

"Oh my god..."

"What?" Temperance saw what Seeley meant when she looked at the TV. A cheerful blonde reporter spoke into the microphone.

"This is Jessica Lang reporting live from Chesapeake Beach in Maryland. The bodies of three freshmen students of Riverside High School were just discovered on the edge of the sand. They have been positively identified, by school IDs, as Paige Mastings, Rebecca Stinson, and Margaret Brimms. If you have any information regarding the killing of these girls, please contact Maryland or D.C. police."

"Way to ruin the night..."

"Rebecca? Rebecca Stinson's dead?" Seeley thought he might be sick. He was starting to realize who the killers were.

"That's what they said... Why?"

"I think I know who..." Seeley was interrupted by Dave.

"Popcorn, anyone?"

"Uh, no thanks, Dave. We should be getting to bed." She looked to Seeley, who nodded.

"Aren't you taking a week off?"

"Yes, but I need to stay on schedule."

"Oh, that's probably a wise idea."

"Alright, well we should be going. Goodnight Dave." Temperance got up and Seeley followed. Temperance was going up the stairs when Dave stopped Seeley.

"Seeley, uh... Thank you. For taking care of Temperance, I mean."

"No need to thank me, really. I'm just keeping her safe, sir."

"Please, call me Dave." Seeley nodded.

"Night, Dave." He waved at Seeley just as he disappeared up the stairs to meet Temperance in her room. He closed and locked the door after entering the room.

"Oh, Booth. You don't have any clothes..." He began to strip down into only his boxers.

"Don't worry about that. I keep a bag of spare clothes in the trunk of my car."

"So prepared." She smiled and laughed as he slid into bed. She snuggled into his side and he put an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Bones. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight." She sighed as she felt the warmth radiating off of Seeley and began to fall asleep. Seeley's mind, however, wouldn't shut off. He couldn't stop thinking about the murders. Then it finally dawned on him.

"I know who the killer is."

* * *

_***evil laugh* Any ideas as to who the killers are? Yeah, I said that right. Killers. Plural. I got you good. Take a guess. You may or may not be surprised! Please, if you'd be so kind, leave me a review. I really do appreciate them! I have the next chapter completely finished, so I'll update again sometime next week! Thanks for reading!**_


	14. She Drives Me Wild

_**Just a warning, I rate this chapter at M, so reader's discretion advised.**_

_**Hey guys! I hope you're all still enjoying my story with all this drama! If you're getting tired of it, well you're in luck. This chapter is based on the really romantic side of B&B's relationship. I hope you guys enjoy it and appreciate the break from all the drama! Now without further ado, the fourteenth chapter awaits!**_

* * *

Temperance's 16th birthday was rapidly approaching and so was the one month mark of her and Seeley's relationship. Most girls her age would have a huge Sweet 16 party, but not Temperance. She and Seeley decided to spend the entire weekend together instead of having a party. Though Angela protested tremendously against the no party decision, when she heard that Temperance and Seeley planned to spend the weekend together, she changed her mind about the issue. It's finally Friday and Seeley has a wonderful weekend planned for the two of them. The bell would ring in about 5 minutes and Seeley needed to find Angela. Seeley had been meeting up with Angela to discuss a birthday gift for Temperance. Angela knew just the thing.

"Angela! Hey! Do you have the gift?" He sprinted down the hallway in her direction.

"Right here! Here ya go, studly." Angela handed Seeley the scrapbook they had put together for Temperance.

"Thank you for making this, Angela. I hope she likes it."

"She will, don't worry! Now go find her! You should be able to find her in the library, neck deep in anthro-something books... Booth, don't let her see that!"

"Anthro_pology_. And I won't, I promise. Thank you again, Angela!" He hurried to his locker, gently putting his things into his bag and rushed over to the library. He walked in to find Temperance sitting on the floor, staring intensely at her anthropology book.

"C'mon Wednesday Addams, let's rejoin the other Earthlings." Temperance looked up from her book and her face lit up.

"Booth!" She stood up and gave him a hug.

"Hey! Ready to head home?"

"I- Yeah. I wasn't expecting you to find me." She blushed.

"Angela told me you'd be here. Let's get out of here, shall we?" He held out his arm. She gladly accepted it and they walked out of the library.

* * *

"You excited for this weekend?" Seeley had his arm wrapped around Temperance as they walked home on that cool October Friday evening.

"Of course I am! I'm spending it with you, after all. There's no reason _not_ to be excited." He laughed and pulled her even closer.

"Would you rather come over tonight or tomorrow?"

"The sooner the better, right?" He laughed.

"Hey! You got one right this time!" She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You exert undue influence on my behavior, you know."

"You're so cute when you get all practical on me."

"Cute? That's all you've got?"

"You're so many things!" They began to slow their walking to a stop and Seeley wrapped his arm around her slender figure, leaning in the slightest bit at a time. "Sweet, amazing, wonderful, extremely irresistible..." They were tantalizingly close to each other, mere centimeters apart. Temperance could feel the warmth of Seeley's breath cascading across her cheeks.

"What do we do now?" They were almost lost in each other's eyes, Seeley in the icy blue ocean of Temperance's, and Temperance in the deep chocolaty brown orbs of Seeley's. Seeley leaned in, closing the minute distance between them, capturing Temperance's lips with his own. Temperance's eyes closed as she saw him leaning in. Temperance wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself much closer to Seeley. He began to lightly suck on Temperance's upper lip, savoring the delectable taste. Temperance did the same to his bottom lip, tugging at it lighter than words could explain. Seeley pulled away just enough to look into Temperance's eyes. He slid his hand down to hers and interlocked their fingers, slightly squeezing her hand lovingly.

"Let's go get your stuff okay?" She smiled, making her eyes shine brighter than before. They walked hand in hand to Temperance's house.

"I'm glad Dave recovered so fast..."

* * *

"Temperance!" Dave smiled as he saw Temperance appear in the driveway.

"Hello Seeley, nice seeing you again." Dave held out his hand and Seeley shook it and smiled at Temperance's foster father.

"Dave, can I talk to you for a second?" He nodded.

"I'll be right back Booth. Stay right here." She got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Painstakingly, they released their grip on each other's hands, which was surprisingly strong.

"Is everything okay, Temperance?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just wanted you to be aware that Booth and I have plans to spend the weekend together, since it's my birthday tomorrow."

"That's very sweet of him, but you can't go." Temperance's jaw dropped.

"W-What?"

"You can't go. Lynn and I planned a party for you a while ago. I don't want to disappoint her since she isn't here anymore."

"No, no, no. I _clearly_ stated that I did NOT want a party! I'm not going to any party!"

"Temperance. You _will_ go to that party!"

"I refuse! I'm independent enough to make my own decisions, Dave! I'm not some five-year old! I'm turning 16!"

"I didn't say you were! You're going to that party whether you like it or not!"

"I told Lynn _several _times! I don't want a birthday party! I'm not going, Dave. I won't. I'm going to spend the weekend with Booth, and I don't care what you say about it!" And with that, she stormed into the house. She flew up the stairs to her room, slamming her door behind her and dragging her suitcase out from underneath her bed, throwing items of clothing inside of it in an unorganized fashion. She zipped it up and walked angrily out of her room and down the stairs to the front door. She opened the door, stepping out as it closed rapidly behind her. Without saying a word, she took Seeley's hand and they began to walk away from the house and to his apartment for the next few days. Once they were far away from the house, they slowed down to a comfortable pace and Seeley spoke.

"Let me take that for you, Bones." She handed him the bag she packed and sighed.

"Booth... I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"Bones, don't apologize. I don't blame you for that. I was a little mad myself, actually. He shouldn't have pushed you into a corner like he tried to." He took a breath.

"Let's just... Focus on what we're doing this weekend, huh?" He began to circle his thumb over the top of her hand, sending tingles down her spine.

"You'll love it, Bones. I know you will."

"I'm spending the entire weekend with _you_. What's not to love?" They arrived in front of the building, now entering the elevator up to the second floor of the apartment building.

"I definitely didn't expect that to be Dave's reaction..."

"I didn't either. He's usually pretty flexible. Maybe he's still adjusting to the fact that Lynn isn't here anymore..." The doors opened to the hallway and they walked to the apartment door. Seeley pulled out his key and pushed it open, allowing Temperance in first.

"I know it's kinda early, but let's just... Go to bed." Seeley nodded and handed Temperance her bag. She turned and walked into the bathroom to change.

She emerged moments later dressed in shorts and a tank top. She brought her bag with her and set it in Seeley's room before joining him on the couch.

"Hey, ready to go to bed?" She nodded. He got up, tugging her gently with him. They slipped the covers back and settled into the nice cool mattress. Temperance maneuvered herself closer to Seeley and cuddled up to his warm body, draping her arm across his abdomen. He smiled and kissed her head. Temperance fell asleep soon after she was enveloped in Seeley's warmth. Seeley smiled and gazed down at her. He whispered to her,

"Goodnight my beautiful Bones." He was about to settle back on to his pillow when he heard a faint mumble come from her sleeping figure.

"I love you."

* * *

Temperance woke up to the soft yellow light seeping through the curtains of Seeley's room. She looked to her left side to see an empty bed. The sheets were rustled, so he'd been there. Suddenly, the wafting scent of breakfast filled her nostrils.

"_Mmm, he's making breakfast._" She smiled as she rose from the bed. She walked into the kitchen to see Seeley preparing her favorite pancakes for breakfast. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He set his spatula down and turned off the stove.

"Good morning birthday girl." Temperance smiled and leaned up for a kiss.

"You made breakfast. You didn't have to, Booth."

"It's for you on your birthday. I wanted to surprise you." They faced each other now.

"And you succeeded in that attempt." She laughed.

"What do you have planned today, Booth? Or won't you tell me."

"You'll see."

"Booth!"

"Patience Bones!" She huffed.

"Ugh fine." They laughed and rolled their eyes lovingly at each other.

About twenty minutes later, the pancakes were gone with only tiny crumbs remaining. Temperance and Seeley had gotten ready a few minutes earlier and they sat on the couch in Seeley's living room. Temperance was still very eager to see where Seeley wanted to take her today.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Bones, we aren't going anywhere."

"We aren't?"

"No! We're just gonna spend some quality time together for now. Just you and me. No interruptions." Temperance smiled thoughtfully. No one had ever wanted to spend as much time with her as Seeley did.

"So... I waited twenty minutes to find out that we're just staying here? Waste of time." She let out a small burst of laughter as she shook her head, smiling widely.

"Bones!"

"What? It's true!" She couldn't even keep a straight face.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as a smile appeared on his face.

"I have a present for you."

"Booth..."

"I wanted to give you something. Let me go get it. I'll be right back." He stood up. As he passed Temperance, he dropped a kiss in her hair, and then continued to the bedroom. He returned momentarily with a present in his hands. He set it on her lap and returned to his spot next to her on the couch. She opened the package delicately. It revealed a book with a skull drawn on the front. She looked at Booth. He was smiling ear to ear.

"Open it, Bones." She did as he said and turned to the first page. It was filled with pictures of them.

"How did you pull this off?"

"Oh, I got Angela to help. She said if I supplied the pictures, she'd do the rest!" Temperance continued to flip through the book, pictures of them covered the pages, until about three fourths of the way through.

"Why aren't there any more pictures?"

"It's so we can add more pictures of us as time passes. New memories." She smiled at him.

"I love my gift, Booth."

"There's... One more thing..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. Temperance looked at him.

"I wanted to give you this because I love you... And I want everyone to know that." She felt anticipation build up inside of her. Seeley opened the box. A sapphire ring glistened as the light from the windows reflected off of the gem.

"Booth... It... It's beautiful."

"Think of it as a promise ring, a way to show you how much I love you." She looked up at him and a tear slid out of her eye.

"Bones, don't cry." He took her hands in his.

"I just... I never thought I'd find someone like you. Someone who really loves me. Someone... Who's willing to prove it."

"Do you wanna put it on?" She nodded and smiled. She held out her left hand and he slid the ring onto her ring finger. The tears really fell now. She marveled at its beauty and its position on her finger. Even though it wasn't a proposal, it was pretty damn close.

"I love you, Booth." Their lips met. It was soft at first, but intensified, as it always did. Temperance pulled away for a moment and looked at him without saying a word.

"What?" Seeley was confused why she wasn't saying anything.

"Booth. I think I'm ready." He didn't even have to ask what she was ready for. He just smiled and kissed her. This time, it was him who pulled away, but only to say a single word.

"Bedroom."

* * *

After several minutes, and stops along the way, Seeley and Temperance stumbled into the bedroom. Temperance fell onto the bed with a soft thump. Seeley climbed on top of her, pulling her shirt off of her and tossing it across the room, hearing the soft noise of it hitting the floor. Seeley's shirt disappeared soon after hers did. Temperance fumbled with Seeley's belt and slid it off of his waist, trying her best at tossing it across the room. Hearing the clatter of the metal meeting the hardwood of the bedroom floor, she focused her attention back to Seeley. The rest of their clothing disappeared in a matter of minutes.

"Bones, you're sure you wanna do this?"

"Of course I am, Booth. I've never trusted a person as much as I trust you." Her eyes lit up and a smiled fluttered across her face. Seeley connected their lips once more, savoring the sweet taste of Temperance's lips colliding with his.

"You ready Bones?" She nodded sincerely.

"I'm ready." He slowly slid himself inside of her. She inhaled at the odd sensation.

"Bones, if you want to stop, just tell me."

"No, I don't want you to stop... I've just never... Had something inside of me. You can move." He leaned down and kissed her and then slowly began pulsing in and out of her.

"Faster..." He began to increase his speed steadily. He kissed her neck and jawline as they rocked the bed.

"Booth..." She dug her nails into his back as he continued to plunge in and out of her at a, now, rapid speed. Temperance couldn't explain how she felt. Nervous? Excited? Mad? Satisfied? Weird? She didn't know what to call it. All she knew was that she loved it.

"Booth..." She could tell he was close. Maybe even closer than she was.

"I'm almost... Open your eyes, baby." Temperance opened her icy blue eyes and looked deep into his chocolate brown eyes. He pumped in and out a few more times and Temperance shattered.

"Booth..." He collapsed on top of her and their slightly sweaty bodies finally making contact.

"Hi."

"Hi." They smiled at each other.

"I love you." He kissed her and then rolled off of her, lying right next to her. She scooted closer to him, pulling the sheet on top of them. She snuggled into his side and kissed his chest.

"Happy birthday, Bones." Seeley kissed the top of her head and Temperance snuggled in closer to him.

"What would Angela call that?"

"Call what?"

"What we just did. We had sex on my birthday. Angela would call it something special..."

"Oh, you mean birthday sex?"

"Ah! Yes! That's the phrase! Wait, is it a bad thing?"

"It depends on who it's with. The birthday girl makes that decision." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Well," She began running her fingers down his sternum. "Though I'm speaking from no experience, it was definitely amazing. More than amazing..."

"I'm glad you think so." She laughed. It came from deep in her throat, making it sound raspy and much lower than intended. Seeley put a hand up to her cheek, cupping it and stroking it gently with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful." He leaned in closer to her. Temperance's eyes fell closed as their lips connected. Her hand drifted to Seeley's back as time passed. After a few more moments, they separated, remembering they needed to breathe.

"You know what, Bones? I wanna take you somewhere tomorrow. No one else knows where it is."

"That sounds nice, Booth."

"Well Bones, is there anything particular you wanna do today?"

"Mmm, I think I could go for another round of that "birthday sex", what do you say?" She smirked at him as a smile appeared on her face.

"If you insist..." He rolled on top of her and covered her with kisses. Temperance started laughing and smiled even wider.

* * *

Temperance and Seeley lay on the bed. Temperance was engulfed in Seeley's muscular arms as a conversation sparked.

"Do you have any other plans for us tonight, or are we just gonna have to spend all day here?"

"Well, if you're up to it, I have reservations at that fancy Thai restaurant you love, for 7:45 tonight."

"Of course. It sounds wonderful, Booth."

"Are you feeling up to anything else?" He was hovering over her lips now.

"Well, there _is_ one thing."

"And what would that be?"

"I think you know very well what it is." He smiled at her and closed the small distance between them.

"Booth, this is amazing. I can't believe you pulled this off. Thank you for everything." He reached his arm across the table and covered her hand with his.

"I did it all for you, Bones. 16 is a big milestone! I wanted today to be special for you." Both of their glances wandered to Temperance's hand. Her ring looked beautiful in the soft light of the restaurant.

"And it was, Booth. It was more than special. It's been one of the best nights of my life."

"I have more planned you know. _Much_ more." She giggled slightly.

"Oh really? And what would those plans involve?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." A waiter dropped a black cardholder on the table and Booth slid his card inside, handing it back to the man and giving him a death stare for staring at Temperance the way he was. The man scurried away, not looking at Temperance once. The man returned Booth's card and practically ran away from them.

"Let's go home, shall we?" She smiled and got up, grabbing her light jacket and taking Booth's open hand, interlocking their fingers. They walked down the streets watching the sun begin to set below the horizon. Temperance's black, lacy dress swayed with the light breeze of the fall evening.

Not long after, they arrived at Booth's apartment. Temperance and Seeley were in his room. Temperance struggled to find the zipper to her dress. Seeley noticed her struggling and offered to help.

"Allow me." She slowly lowered her hands to her sides. Seeley found the tiny black zipper and began unzipping her dress, lightly dragging one of his fingers behind the zipper, covering Temperance in goosebumps. She stepped out of the dress and Seeley hung it back in the closet. Seeley was just about to leave the room so she could change when she called out to him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah Bones?"

"Are you up for one more round?" He stared at her for a moment, almost drowning in the deep blue oceans. Slowly, he walked toward her, never breaking eye contact. He pressed his forehead lightly to hers.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Bones." They moved towards the bed and fell backward as their lips touched once more.

* * *

"How in the hell am I not tired? After what? Four rounds?"

"Yeah, I think it was four. I don't know. But I'm not tired either. I feel like we should be."

"We probably just can't get over the euphoria. It'll go away eventually."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. It's like our relationship. We're still happy about it and it's been a month. But I can live with the excitement, especially if I'm with you." She smiled and kissed him.

"I love you. Now, we should at least try to sleep. We need energy for tomorrow."

"We need to get rid of the extra energy we have now, don't we?" She looked at him and he smirked. He found the momentum to pick himself up and hover over her.

"What do we do now?" He just kissed her, answering her question right away.

* * *

Seeley was the first to wake up the following morning. He felt the weight of Temperance's head as it rested on his chest. He smiled at the sight of her beautiful sleeping figure. Temperance stirred and her eyes fluttered open, meeting Seeley's velvety, chocolate orbs. The powdery, electric blue irises of her eyes sparkled as the lightly tinged yellow sunlight hit them.

"Good morning gorgeous." He kissed her temple, feeling a smile tug at her lips.

"Good morning, Booth." She began to stretch and winced in pain.

"Is it just me or are you sore?"

"It's definitely not just you." He laughed and smiled. She laughed as well, rolling her eyes as she smiled.

"We did do a certain something five times, after all." She blushed.

"I guess that makes up for all the time we could've pounced each other."

"You mean _jumped_ each other."

"Oh, right. It's basically the same thing." He laughed.

"Do we have any plans for today or are we going to spend the entire day in bed again?"

"Actually... I have a little plan."

"Oh?" Temperance was intrigued.

"We'll have to get something to eat and get ready first."

"I hope we're actually going somewhere this time," She laughed. "because getting out of bed is the worst part... But since I'll be with you, maybe I can try a little harder." She laughed and pulled herself up off of the mattress, bringing the sheet up with her. She grabbed ahold of a robe and swung it on before rising up off of the bed entirely. Seeley followed her into the kitchen, wearing a robe as well.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?"

"Royal Diner?"

"Of course. Royal Diner it is."

* * *

It took nearly a half hour for Temperance and Seeley to get ready for breakfast. They played around as they got ready in the bathroom. Lightly shoving each other, taking things before one could get to it, sharing long and loving glances. They ended up at the Diner much later than they expected, but they still made it.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going or are you gonna keep it a secret?"

"You'll just have to wait and see.

"Not much longer." She drank up the last of her juice and set the cup down.

"I'm ready to go."

"Speedy Gonzalez!"

"I don't know what that means. Who's Speedy Gonzalez?"

"It's just an expression. You finished your juice fast, so I called you Speedy Gonzalez. Never mind. It doesn't matter. Let's go." Seeley dropped a ten dollar bill on the table and walked out with Temperance's hand in his.

"This place is gorgeous, Booth. And no one knows this is here?" Seeley had brought her through a thick patch of trees and plants to an abandoned building in very good shape. It was on a small lake that no one had access to. They stood on the upper deck that looked out on the lake.

"Nope, not a single person but you and me."

"How'd you find it?"

"Well, I went exploring when I was younger and ended up here. I've been coming here ever since."

"I can't believe the view. It's just stunning."

"I thought you'd say that. I'm glad you like it here, Bones. You're the only person I've taken back here, you know."

"I am?"

"Well of course. No one else was special enough." She blushed.

"I'm special?"

"That isn't even a question. You're more than just special. You're everything to me. I love you more than I thought one person was capable of loving another."

"I love you too, Booth." Seeley leaned down and kissed her softly.

"We should probably get back. It's starting to get dark.."

"Good idea.. Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me."

"You know I'd do anything for you, Bones. Anything and everything." And then they left, leaving no trace that anyone had ever been there.

* * *

"You know," Temperance began as she and Seeley walked down the sidewalk.

"This is the best birthday weekend I've had in a while. Thank you, Booth."

"Anything to make my Bones happy." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

"I don't wanna go home to Dave tonight. At least you'll be with me."

"God, you have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I have a slight idea."

"Well, I _did_ show you." He winked at her and she chuckled.

"More than once, might I add." They both laughed.

"This weekend couldn't have been better. I don't want anything to ruin it."

"We won't let anything ruin it, okay? I promise you that."

"Not even Dave?"

"No, not even Dave." Just as he finished his sentence, they arrived in front of Temperance's house. They walked up to the front door and walked in to see Hank sitting with Dave on the couch, laughing about something.

"Ah! You're home! I hope you had a wonderful birthday, dear."

"Thank you, Hank. I really enjoyed myself this weekend." She smiled and looked at Seeley, who was smiling at her already.

"But, as always, all good things must come to an end."

"Well, maybe not. You kids deserve one more night without any of us messing it up. Go."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Of course. Now go! Have fun on your last night by yourselves."

"We will, thanks Pops. I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Shrimp. Just go have fun with Temperance."

"I will." He smiled. They said their goodbyes and headed for Seeley's apartment.

"I can't believe that. Hank is so kind to us."

"He really likes you, you know."

"I guess so. I'm glad he likes me because if he didn't, it would most likely affect our relationship."

"You've got that right. We have it good. After all, I have the best." He squeezed her hand.

"I love you." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. Just as they arrived to the apartment building, Temperance lifted her head from his shoulder.

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head.

"Look at the sunset, Bones." They stayed on the sidewalk and stared at the sight before them.

"It's beautiful." She smiled and wrapped her arms around Seeley's waist. He held her shoulders in close to his chest. The sky differed in colors. A slightly dark blue above them, lighter as it rounded down to the sun, then bright yellows, flaming oranges, and pinks just above the horizon.

"It's beautiful, sure. Not as beautiful as you though." She looked up at him and smiled.

"That was really sweet, Booth." She got on her toes and kissed his cheek, then returning to her original position in his arms. They stayed out there until the sun faded away and the darkness took over the city.

"Let's go inside before it gets too cold." They walked into the stairwell and made their way up to the apartment.

"You tired?"

"Not really, why?" Seeley picked Temperance up, wedding style, and carried her into the bedroom.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She didn't even have to answer, she only smiled.

* * *

_** See? I told you I was gonna update soon! There is a reason for the reliable updating though. I'm going to D.C. next **__**week for our yearly vacation and I'm extremely excited! Back to the actual fanfic... Well, you all got what you wanted! I hope you enjoyed reading it ;) How'd you like this chapter overall? Do you still like my story? Should I keep going? How am I doing with the story? What would you like to see in the future? Please leave me a review. Let me know what you like! See you all soon!**_


End file.
